Revolves Around You
by HunFabb
Summary: Sehun menganggap segala hal tentang Luhan hanya sebagai pemuas nafsunya dan melihat wajah ketakutan juga tersiksa si mungil adalah hiburan untuknya. Itu sampai kemudian Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dan lebih membuatnya senang dari itu. Yaitu, melindungi Luhan dan melihat ia tersenyum karenanya. /HunHan/MPREG!
1. Mine

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Ada apa?"

Luhan terlojak ditempatnya ketika mendengar suara Sehun di belakangnya. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap pria itu, yang rambutnya masih basah sehabis mandi.

"Eh, t-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Luhan, berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Sehun." Luhan berkata sementara berusaha menutupi kekacawan yang terjadi. Sehun sampai di hadapannya, pria itu segera meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar. "Ap— _ah_!"

"Yak, apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?!" Mata Sehun melebar, tangan mungil Luhan tampak melepuh. Pandangannya melesat pada teh yang tumpah di konter, dan kembali pada pria mungil di depannya.

Luhan panik, ia berkata dengan cepat. "I-ini, ini hanya luka ringan, tidak sakit kok. Aku akan mengoleskan salep nanti,"

"Sekarang memang tidak, tapi nanti mungkin akan terasa sakit," kata Sehun. "Biar aku mengobatinya." Sehun hendak menarik tangan Luhan namun si mungil menahannya.

"Tidak. Sunguh. Aku baik-baik saja Sehun,"

"Jangan membantahku Luhan!"

Dan dengan itu Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sehun mengoleskan salep yang terasa dingin sekaligus perih di permukaan kulit Luhan yang melepuh. Si mungil meringis beberapa kali, namun Sehun seolah tidak peduli, dan terus mengoleskannya tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun.

"I-ini...tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan teh panasnya ke tanganku," kata Luhan.

"Dasar ceroboh!"

"Maaf,"

"Untuk?"

"Kau bilang aku ceroboh."

Sehun mendongak melihat Luhan, yang kini sedang menggigit bibir menahan perih. "Itu bukan kesalahan, jadi kau tidak harus minta maaf untuk itu," katanya, kemudian mengoleskan salep pada sudut luka terakhir diantara telunjuk dan jempol Luhan. "Nah, selesai,"

"Aku kira kau akan marah,"

"Karena tanganmu melepuh?"

"Bukan. Karena aku ceroboh,"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kau selalu marah karena kecerobohanku." _Sebenarnya pada apapun yang kulakukan yang tidak sesuai kehendakmu._

"Begitukah?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk, kemudian memberi contoh. "Seperti waktu itu, kau memarahiku saat aku memecahkan vas di ruang tamu."

Sehun tertawa. "Maaf tentang itu." Permintaan maafnya tidak terdengar tulus, seolah itu bukan masalah untuknya, seolah ketika itu dia hanya bercanda dan tidak serius.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang memandangnya dari sisi yang berbeda, setiap kemarahan Sehun hanya karena hal-hal sepele selalu meninggalkan rasa sakit tertentu di hatinya, membuat ia bertanya-tanya, sebegitu tidak berharganyakah dia di mata Sehun? Di mata pria yang berstatus suaminya di atas selembar kertas?

"Terkadang aku tidak menyadarinya dan tahu-tahu kau sudah menangis." Sehun mengakui.

Mendengar itu Luhan memerah, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Saat mendongak, ia menemukan Sehun terus menatap ke arahnya. "K-kenapa?" Ia bertanya, salah tingkah di tatap suaminya sendiri.

"Apa kau merasa aku selalu menyakitimu selama ini? Apa kau tidak senang hidup denganku?"

"I-itu..." Luhan tergagap, ia menunduk lagi, menghindari tatapan Sehun yang untuk beberapa alasan selalu membuatnya gugup dan takut. "A-aku tidak tahu,"

"Aku suami yang buruk untukmu, benarkan?" kata Sehun, ia meraih dagu Luhan dengan ujung jarinya, mendongakkan wajah pria mungil itu agar menatapnya. "Meski jawabannya iya, tetap saja aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Suka atau tidak kau akan tetap bersamaku Luhan. Disini. Menjadi milikku. Melayaniku. Apapun,"

"Ya, aku tahu, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum, meneliti wajah sempurna Luhan. "Oh, lihat wajahmu, betapa cantiknya dirimu kau tahu itu?" Luhan tidak menjawab, sementara Sehun melanjutkan menarik tubuh kecil Luhan lebih mendekat padanya. Luhan nyaris duduk di pangkuan Sehun. "Dan tubuh sempurnamu ini...semuanya adalah milikku."

Luhan tersentak meraskan tangan kasar Sehun menyelinap ke balik pakaiannya sementara wajahnya mulai mendekat, kemudian dalam hitungan detik bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir Luhan. Dia menciumnya—ciuman yang terasa begitu kuat, bergairah dan mendominasi. Seolah berusaha menandai si mungil sebagai miliknya dan menunjukan padanya siapa yang berkuasa disini. Membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa ia akan selalu kalah dan jatuh dalam pelukannya. Juga tidak ada cara bagi Luhan untuk lari dari seorang pria kuat dan berkuasa layaknya Oh Sehun.

Tangan kasar Sehun yang bergerak di atas permukaan kulit Luhan yang halus, menciptakan sensasi tertentu yang membuat si mungil merinding sampai tulang ekor. Namun sejujurnya Luhan menyukai itu. Satu hal yang baik tentang Oh Sehun adalah bagaimana pria itu memperlakukannya di atas ranjang.

"— _ah_." Luhan meringis diantara ciuman mereka karena Sehun baru saja menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasakan zat besi darah di lidahnya ketika Sehun melepasnya.

Memandangi hasil karyanya, Sehun menyeringai, sementara Luhan berantakan, terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan bibir bengkak mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Jangan coba-coba lari dariku, oke? Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang mungkin akan aku lakukan saat tahu kau berusaha lari dariku. Mengerti?" Luhan tidak menjawab, masih berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya yang tidak karuan. "Luhan?"

"I-iya."

"Iya apa?"

"I-iya, aku mengerti, Sehun," katanya dengan suara tersendat.

"Bagus."

.

* * *

 **520!**


	2. Miss You

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Pulang untuk menemukan Luhan meringkuk pada sofa ruang tamu bukanlah apa yang Sehun harapkan. Ia berjalan mendekat, melihat si mungil dalam tidurnya yang tampak begitu menggemaskan dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan dengkuran halus keluar dari sana.

Sehun bertanya-tanya, apa ini yang selalu ia lakukan setiap malam? Menunggu Sehun pulang sampai ketiduran, sementara belum bisa di pastikan suaminya akan pulang atau tidak.

Sudah seminggu ia tidak pulang ke apartemen ini. Dan selama itu ia hanya mengetahui kabar Luhan dari Kyungsoo—seorang pelayan di mansion-nya yang Sehun tugaskan untuk mengurusi segala kebutuhan si mungilnya disini.

Beruntung Luhan memiliki selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Sehingga sedikit banyak mampu menghalau rasa dingin di tubuhnya—mencegahnya dari kemungkinan ia masuk angin.

Sehun bisa membayangkan, beberapa jam lalu betapa Luhan berkeras menunggu kepulangan Sehun yang tidak pasti sementara Kyungsoo memohon ia untuk segera masuk kamar dan tidur. Si mungil tipikal yang pembangkang pada dasarnya. Itu adalah usaha panjang dan sulit untuk Sehun mampu menaklukannya dan membuat ia membuang jauh-jauh sipat pembangkangnya itu jika di depan Sehun. Meski terkadang Sehun menyadari betapa Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar wajah Sehun ketika ia membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak suka. Dan itu cukup menghibur.

Membungkuk, Sehun menempatkan tangannya diantara bawah lutut dan bawah leher Luhan, mengangkat tubuh kecilnya yang terasa begitu ringan. Sehun pikir, bahkan mungkin ia mampu mengangkatnya hanya dengan satu tangan saja dan meremukan tulang-tulang rapuhnya kapanpun jika ia mau. Luhan merengek pelan dalam tidurnya dan sedikit bergerak sebelum kembali tenang dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Menendang pintu dan berjalan ke ranjang mereka, Sehun membaringakannya segera, secara perlahan, seolah Luhan adalah sesuatu terbuat dari kaca dan Sehun berusaha menjaga agar Luhan tidak pecah berkeping-keping.

Luhan meringkuk dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan wajah. Seperti bayi, Sehun pikir. Karenanya, kapanpun mereka berhubungan seksual, Sehun selalu merasa seolah ia melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur. Namun tentu saja itu tidak benar. Luhan 19 tahun bulan lalu—dia sudah lebih dari cukup umur dan siap dibuahi kapanpun Sehun menginginkan seorang keturunan darinya.

Melihat rambut Luhan sudah mulai panjang dan nyaris menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Sehun mencatat untuk ia akan memotong rambut si mungil besok. Sehun menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutup wajahnya, menemukan kening si mungil berkerut. Ia membungkuk, mencium kerutan itu, kemudian turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibirnya.

Sehun menyeringai dan berbisik tepat di depan daun telinga Luhan. "Kau akan terus pura-pura tidur seperti ini atau bangun dan melayani suamimu?" Kemudian Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menyaksikan bulu mata lentik itu bergerak dan perlahan kelopaknya terbuka—menunjukan kelereng mata coklat indah di baliknya.

Luhan segera memerah tentu saja. Malu karena ternyata Sehun sudah menyadari kepura-puraannya sejak awal.

"A-aku. Aku tidak pura-pura tidur kok," katanya gugup.

"Oh." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunjukan jika ia tidak terlalu yakin tentang itu.

Luhan menatapnya, alis sempurnanya berkerut tidak terima. "Aku memang tidur sebelum kau datang Sehun."

"Maaf, sudah membangunkanmu kalau begitu," kata Sehun dengan nada mengejek. "Sekarang bangun! Aku membeli makanan untuk kita. Siapkan itu sementara aku mandi,"

"I-iya. Baik." Luhan dengan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ketika Sehun akan beranjak, Luhan menahan tangan pria itu. "Sehun..."

Sehun menoleh, menatapnya—menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dia katakan.

"A-aku..." Luhan menghela napas, mengigit bibirnya seolah dia meyakinkan dirinya akan sesuatu.

Kemudian tanpa diduga Luhan bergerak lebih dekat, tangan mungilnya mencengkram kemeja Sehun sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun yang hanya bergeming di tempatnya—tidak sedikitpun merasa terkejut.

Sehun hanya menyeringai, tidak membalas ciuman Luhan sementara si mungil terus menciuminya seperti anak anjing kecil menggemaskan menjilati Tuannya. Ia berusaha keras membuka mulut Sehun, mengetuk-ngetuk lidahnya di bibir Sehun dan bahkan dengan itu tetap tidak berhasil karena si pria dominan berkeras menutup mulutnya—tidak membiarkan si mungil menguasinya. Tidak akan pernah. _Sampai kapanpun._

Sampai akhirnya ia lelah, Luhan menyerah dan hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan canggung ketika Sehun menguasai kedua pergelangan tangannya secara paksa. Membuat ia melebarkan mata terkejut dan mengeluarkan suara seperti tikus tercekik.

"Apa ini?" Sehun bertanya, tidak tampak emosi apapun di wajahnya. Entah ia kaget, senang atau marah. Luhan tidak tahu.

Sehun memang seorang yang sukar ditebak. Layaknya sebuah buku yang masih tersegel. Terkadang Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana jalan pikirkannya, bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Luhan, dan juga Luhan ingin tahu alasan mengapa dia memutuskan untuk menikahinya setahun lalu—seorang yatim piatu dari panti asuhan yang tentu tidak pantas bersanding dengan seorang sekelas Oh Sehun.

"Maaf." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Mengutuk dalam hati akan kebodohannya. Entah iblis apa yang merasukinya barusan hingga ia berani melakukan tindakan implusif memalukan macam itu pada Oh Sehun. Mengambil resiko tentang kemungkinan Oh Sehun akan marah padanya.

Sehun menunduk menangkap bibir Luhan yang masih terbuka. Si mungil terdongak kemudian sementara tangan Sehun menariknya hingga ia duduk di pangkuannya. Mengajari Luhan bagaimana teknik mencium seseorang dengan benar dan membuat orang itu terlena akan ciumannya.

Tidak butuh usaha khusus bagi Sehun untuk membuat mulut Luhan terbuka segera—siap menerima lidahnya. Itu adalah ciuman yang dalam dan menggairahkan. Benar-benar tipikal Oh Sehun. Selalu berhasil membuat persendian Luhan lumpuh untuk beberapa detik setelahnya. Sementara ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah di bawah kendali Oh Sehun.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi padaku," kata Sehun setelah melepaskan bibir Luhan. "Bukannya tampak seperti seorang dominan, kau lebih tampak seperti jalang murahan dan aku tidak suka itu." Ia megusap bibir Luhan yang basah dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan.

"I-iya," kata Luhan tersendat.

"Iya apa?"

"I-iya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Sehun,"

"Bagus." Sehun menyeringai, mengetatkan pelukannya di tubuh kecil Luhan. "Sekarang katakan!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba begitu?"

Luhan menelan ludah. "I-itu..aku..." Ia menunduk, mempertemukan dahinya dengan bahu lebar Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya kemudian.

"Katakan, atau kau tidak akan tidur malam ini," ancam Sehun, sementara mendongakkan wajah Luhan dengan ujung jarinya, memaksa ia untuk menatapnya. Mata Luhan sudah memarah, dan si mungil tampak seolah siap meledak kapanpun.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun, jangan menghilang lagi, kumohon," bisik Luhan, bersamaan dengan itu air matanya jatuh.

"Begitu? Ugh manis sekali." Sehun mengejek, berdecak melihat laki-laki menangis di depannya. "Ayolah, tidak usah menangis begitu, aku disini sekarang. Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangisi apapun." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan—menyingkirkan air matanya, sementara si mungil terus terisak meski ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sendiri. Itu memalukan menangis di depan Sehun. Meski sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menangis di hadapan Sehun semenjak Sehun menjadi suaminya, ini adalah masalah yang berbeda. Alasannya sekarang sama sekali berbeda dengan tangisan tangisan ia sebelumnya karena orang yang sama. "Apa kau ingin aku berjanji akan pulang lagi besok? Hmm?" kata Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak sekilas.

Luhan mengangguk tanpa keraguan. Ya, dia memang menginginkan itu. Dia ingin melihat Sehun besok dan besoknya lagi dan juga besoknya lagi setelah itu tanpa tahu kenapa. Yang mana itu terdengar aneh, mengingat pria itu jarang bersikap baik padanya.

"Tidak tahu diri." Sehun mendenguskan tawa. "Tapi harus aku akui. Selain wajah malu, menahan marah, _horny_ dan tampang memohon-mu saat kau ingin aku segera memasukimu saat kita melakukan seks..." Ia menghitung beberapa ekspresi Luhan favoritnya dengan jari-jari rampingnya, sementara Luhan semakin memerah mendengar itu. "Wajah menangismu juga cukup menghiburku." Sehun menyelesaikan, seraya kembali mencium Luhan.

Malam itu, makanan yang Sehun bawa sudah dingin ketika mereka hendak memakannya di jam 3 pagi. Itu tidak lagi enak dimakan sehingga Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk membuangnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Ini bukan translate fic. Kalo translate pasti uda aku kasih disclaimer dan udah di cantumin nama author aslinya. Dan dikasi lebel juga di judul/summary-nya.**

 **Dan yang nanya ini bakal chapter apa enggak...**

 **Hmmm...gimana ya? Untuk sekarang ini hanya akan jadi kumpulan drabble gitu, tapi ceritanya tetep di satu alur yang sama gitu. Belum kepikiran untuk bikin konflik serius dan nulis lebih dari 1000 word. Mungkin nanti.**

 **Eh bab ini 1k+ word betewe tapinya. Yah, pokoknya gak bakal panjang-panjang.**

 **Sekarang, cuma pengen nikmatin nulis momen momen HunHan aja. Ibaratnya kayak refresing aja gitu(apa bae aing). Full HunHan deh pokoknya. Serius, seneng aja bayangin Lulu yang pasrah sama si Seno. Kayak yang...argh susah dijabarin. Pokoknya...GMZ**

 **TAT**

 **Disini Sehun tetep agak-agak pedo gimana gitu ya. Dia 28 tahun sementara Luhan 19 tahun.**

 **Ada niat untuk ini di bikin mpreg sih. Hehe**

 **Oke, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca ini, semuanyaaaa^^**

 **.**

* * *

 **520!**


	3. Like or Dislike

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Luhan mencatat hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai Sehun tentang dirinya dalam sebuah catatan kecil yang ia simpan di bawah tumpukan pakaiannya tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

Selain Sehun yang tidak menyukai Luhan menentang kehendaknya, Sehun juga tidak suka jika Luhan menjadi terlalu agresif, tidak menghabiskan sarapannya, tidak minum susu di pagi hari, belum mandi saat Sehun pulang, dan juga terutama Sehun tidak suka jika Luhan memakai cologne pria (meski pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang pria juga). Jika sudah seperti itu, Sehun akan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak enak di dengar dengan bibir sempurnanya yang entah sudah tak terhitung berapa kali jumlahnya mencium Luhan.

Adapun hal-hal yang dia sukai tentang Luhan adalah; ia suka melihat Luhan menahan marah, menangis, pasrah dalam kendalinya, memohon dan mendesah keras ketika mereka bercinta, dan juga Sehun suka jika Luhan menjambak rambutnya saat mereka bercinta. Katanya, hal-hal itu adalah indikasi yang menunjukan betapa Luhan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan.

Sehun suka Luhan memakai parfum dengan wangi buah-buahan atau bunga-bungaan yang feminim. Sehun suka masakan Luhan, terutama omelete-nya. Dia bilang itu mengingatkan ia pada masakan ibunya yang telah lama meninggal—meski dia jarang sekali membiarkan Luhan memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah jika ia tinggal. Dia selalu berkata; "Untuk apa aku membawa Kyungsoo kemari jika kau masih harus mengangkat tanganmu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti itu. Tugasmu adalah disini, disisiku, bersamaku dan melayaniku."

Itu hanya segelintir tentang hal-hal yang Sehun suka dan tidak suka. Pada dasarnya dia adalah pria yang rumit dan sukar di tebak, sehingga tidak jelas sebenarnya apa yang benar-benar dia suka atau tidak. Sebagian Luhan hanya mengira-ngira.

Ketika Sehun tersenyum itu tidak berarti jika dia senang. Dan jika dia senang itu tidak menjamin dia akan tersenyum. Luhan tidak tahu kapan ekspresi wajahnya mengambarkan suasana hatinya. Yah, mungkin itu saat ketika dia benar-benar marah dan membentak Luhan.

Sebaliknya untuk Sehun, Luhan layaknya sebuah kantong plastik transparan. Apapun yang dia pikirkan Sehun selalu akan dengan mudah menebaknya. Membohongi Sehun sama artinya dengan Luhan telah siap mendapat hukuman dari si pria dominan.

Dia pernah mengancam akan membakar panti asuhan tempatnya di besarkan ketika Luhan terus memberontak di awal perikahan mereka. Sehun mengikat tangannya pada kepala ranjang dengan sebuah tali ketika ia menyetubuhi Luhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Itu adalah penyiksaan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Luhan alami seumur hidup. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang sakit tapi juga hatinya. Ia merasa terhina, kotor dan tidak berharga.

Malam itu, Luhan berniat untuk melarikan diri dari Sehun segera setelah Sehun terlelap dan melepas ikatannya yang meninggalkan memar menyakitkan di pergelangan Luhan. Itu sampai kemudian Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun memeluknya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan sebelum Luhan melakukan sesuatu. "Apapun rencana dalam kepala kecilmu ini, percayalah itu tidak akan berhasil. Apa kau masih menyayangi saudara-saudaramu di panti asuhan itu? Hmm? Mari katakan, bahwa hidup mereka sekarang bergantung padamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin bisa aku lakukan pada mereka jika kau lari dariku? Membakar rumah mereka mungkin. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia terkekeh kemudian setelah itu. Itu terdengar seolah Sehun sedang main-main dengan ucapannya, namun tentu saja Luhan tahu—Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

Tidak ada yang mustahil di lakukan seorang Oh Sehun. Dia kejam, berkuasa—apapun yang membuat seseorang layaknya debu tidak berarti yang menempel di sepatunya. Luhan tahu itu, semua orang tahu itu. Maka Luhan berhenti memberontak. Menjadi anak baik dan penurut adalah cara terbaik agar Oh Sehun tidak menyentuh orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Itu adalah tiga bulan setelah mereka menikah. Sehun memutuskan memindahkan Luhan dari istananya ke sebuah apartemen di kawasan elit di pusat kota. Membawa serta satu pelayannya Kyungsoo untuk melayani segala kebutuhan Luhan. Mengklaim bahwa tempat itu lebih dekat dengan kantor pusat perusahaan dan Sehun terkadang terlalu lelah untuk pulang ke mansion-nya yang memang berjarak 2 jam perjalanan dan terletak di atas sebuah perbukitan di pinggir kota.

Lebih dari itu, Luhan merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan dia yang pernah berkata tidak nyaman hidup di sebuah rumah luar biasa besar macam mansion Oh yang berhektar-hektar luasnya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca pada Sehun yang menarik selimut di sisi ranjang sebalahnya. Sebuah kaca mata bertengger di hidung kecilnya yang kini mencium aroma jantan _aftershave_ yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya.

"Terlalu banyak membaca akan membuat matamu cepat rabun." Sehun berkata.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku suka membaca Sehun. Terutama fiksi fantasi seperti ini." Ia menunjuk sampul buku bergambar peri yang dia baca di depan Sehun. "Kyungsoo meminjamkannya padaku pagi ini."

Melihat itu Sehun mengejek. "Omong kosong!" Ia mendengus meremehkan. "Itu hanya khayalan muluk si penulis yang mengharapkan hidup di sebuah dunia yang mustahil ada. Kau orang dewasa, harusnya berhenti membaca cerita tidak realistis semacam itu. Itu akan membuat kepala kecilmu ini di penuhi khayalan-khayalan aneh dan tidak masuk akal," katanya tidak berperasaan. "Atau kau juga ingin hidup disana? _Neverland_? Jadi Elf penjaga bubuk pixie?"

Luhan mengerutkan hidung tidak suka mendengar Sehun menghina hobinya. "Yah, hobi orang 'kan berbeda Sehun, kau tidak bisa membuat seseorang menyukai atau membenci apa yang kau suka atau kau benci juga,"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk.

"Bahkan dengan uangku?"

"Ya." Sekali lagi ia mengangguk. Tentu saja, tidak semua hal bisa di dapat dengan uang. Pikirnya.

"Aku bisa memaksa mereka."

Luhan mengembuskan napas. "Tetap saja tidak akan bisa Sehun, rasa suka dan tidak suka berasal dari hati, dan kau tidak bisa mengubah hati seseorang hanya dengan uangmu—maksudku benar-benar merubah bukan hanya merubah lisan mereka saja, karena lisan terkadang tidak benar-benar menggambarkan isi hati seseorang."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, itu terdengar seperti Luhan membicarakan dirinya sendiri. "Yah, setidaknya aku bisa memaksa mereka melakukan apapun yang aku mau dengan kuasa dan uangku. Dan aku tidak peduli mereka menyukainya atau tidak. Semua orang butuh uang, benar?" Ia melihat Luhan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun urung dan beralih pada bukunya. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis pada si mungil yang telah kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya. "Omong-omong, kau sudah mulai pandai bicara sekarang, eh? Aku tidak tahu orang cengeng sepertimu bisa mengatakan kalimat sok bijak seperti itu."

Luhan menoleh. "Ah, itu..."

"Sudah cukup membacanya, aku disini bukan hanya untuk menonton wajah mengkhayalmu," kata Sehun sementara tangannya, mengambil buku dan melepas kaca mata Luhan.

Sebelum Luhan bisa berkata apapun lagi, Sehun sudah menariknya dan menyerang bibirnya.

Kemudian malam itu, setelah mereka bercinta, Luhan meringkuk dalam pelukan Sehun, sementara Sehun mencari kenyamanan diantara helaian rambut Luhan yang halus. "Rambutmu harum, aku menyukainya." Sehun berkata, dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

 _Sehun suka aroma rambutku tapi dia tidak suka melihatku membaca buku. Terkhusus buku dongeng_.

Luhan mencatat dalam hati untuk ia akan menambahkan itu pada hal-hal yang di sukai dan tidak disukai Sehun tentang dirinya besok pagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kayaknya ini musti dirubah jadi, Tidak berperasaan bin kejam!Hun. Duh ╯▂╰**

.

.

 **520!**


	4. Don't be sulky

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya Luhan bangun lebih dulu dari Sehun. Ia mendongak melihat suaminya sekilas sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Berusaha agar selimut tetap menutup bagian bawahnya, ia hendak memungut piyamanya di lantai yang semalam Sehun lempar begitu saja.

"Mau kemana?" Luhan terlonjak, tiba-tiba mendengar suara serak Sehun. Ia menoleh, melihat pria itu yang masih memejamkan mata. Pikirnya, Sehun hanya mengigau jadi Luhan tidak menyahut dan mengabaikannya.

Itu sampai kemudian Sehun memanggilnya kembali masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Luhaan..."

Luhan menjawab kemudian. "Ke dapur, melihat apa Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Tangan Sehun bergerak membuat gestur menyuruh ia untuk mendekat. "Kemari," katanya. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Sehun kembali menyebut nama si mungil. Kali ini lebih keras. "Luhan!"

Mengembuskan napas, Luhan dengan malas-malasan kembali meringkuk di pelukan Sehun. Sehun membuka mata, menunduk melihatnya. "Aku lupa menanyakannya semalam...apa yang terjadi kemarin siang? Kyungsoo bilang kau tidak menghabiskan makan siangmu?" tanya Sehun.

Tugas Kyungsoo adalah mengurus semua kebutuhan Luhan, tapi selain itu ia juga sebagai pengawas gerak-gerik Luhan yang kemudian akan ia laporkan pada Oh Sehun. Karenanya, sekalipun Sehun tidak ada itu tidak berarti Luhan bisa seenaknya.

Terkadang Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun tidak bertanya langsung saja padanya. Untuk apa ponsel canggih yang dia belikan padanya kalau begitu? Apa sebegitu tidak percayanyakah Sehun pada Luhan? Benda mahal itu sekarang hanya teronggok tidak berguna mengisi laci lemarinya.

"Luhan?" Suara Sehun menyentak Luhan dari lamunannya tentang ponsel.

"Ah, itu...kemarin aku agak sedikit mual dan pusing jadi tidak napsu makan, mungkin masuk angin," jawabnya. "Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik." Luhan meyakinkan seolah berusaha membuat Sehun agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya, meski tentu saja Sehun tidak akan. Setidaknya tidak akan dia tunjukan kekhawatirannya itu di depan siapapun.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku bisa melihatnya semalam." Sehun menyeringai sementara Luhan memerah mengerti akan maksud Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan.

"Hmm?" Sehun yang telah kembali memejamkan mata hanya merespon dengan bergumam.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu,"

"Janji tidak boleh marah!"

"Tergantung,"

"Berjanjilah!"

Sehun membuka mata. Mengangkat alis pada si mungil. "Sekarang kau berani mengajukan negosiasi denganku?"

Luhan menelan ludah. "T-tidak,"

"Nah, apa pertanyaannya?"

Si mungil mengepalkan tangan kecilnya diantara wajahnya dan dada Sehun, berusaha menghidari tatapan si pria dominan. Suara yang kemudian keluar dari bibir mungilnya nyaris serupa bisikan, namun tentu saja itu masih bisa ditangkap indra pendengar Sehun yang peka. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang bayi?"

"Bayi?" Sehun mengulang.

Luhan segara mendongak. Ia tiba-tiba panik bahkan sebelum Sehun mengatakan apapun lagi. "Oh, maksudku Sehun—"

"Mereka kecil, berliur dan juga berisik." Sehun memotongnya cepat.

Luhan berkedip menatapnya. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak suka mereka?"

"Tidak berarti seperti itu... _tunggu_...kenapa kau menanyakan ini? Kau tidak mungkin sedang hamil 'kan? Aku selalu pakai pengaman setiap kali kita melakukannya,"

"Sayangnya tidak." Luhan mengembuskan napas.

"Sayangnya? Jadi kau mengharapkan hamil dan punya anak dariku?"

"Itupun kalau—"

"Tidak Luhan. Aku tidak berencana punya anak darimu." _Setidaknya tidak sekarang._

"Sehun, tapi..." Luhan menelan kembali apa yang ingin dia ucapkan, menghela napas Luhan berkata, "Oh ya, tentu saja kau tidak akan. Baiklah Sehun. Tidak apa."

Kemudian Luhan bergerak, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, dan berbalik memungungi suaminya. Punggung sempit nan mungil Luhan yang putih bersih dan tampak halus kini terpampang di hadapan Sehun, yang menunjukan wajah tidak percaya.

 _Berani sekali dia..._

"Luhan, apa kau sedang merajuk? Jadi kau bahkan berani merajuk padaku sekarang?"

"Ugh," Luhan meringis sebelum kembali berbalik malas-malasan untuk menghadap dada Sehun dengan wajah cemberut. Sehun menyeringai kemudian menyentak pinggang kecil Luhan yang telanjang lebih dekat padanya. Luhan melebarkan mata kaget dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara tikus tercekik. Itu sangat menggemaskan.

Sebelum Luhan bisa protes, Sehun sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Pagi itu, Luhan memakan sarapannya lebih siang dari biasanya sementara Sehun pergi tanpa sarapan lebih dulu. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengerti melihat rona samar di wajah Luhan yang terus bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya—berusaha menutupi lehernya sepanjang ia menghabiskan sarapan.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Awwwww Luluuuuu...senyum senyum gaje sendiri nih nulis bab ini. Lulu pengen ngambek tapi takut ama si Seno. Omo omo omo! Jan bayangin jan bayangin. TAT**

 **Bastard!Hun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	5. Why?

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Terlalu lama di luar malam hari akan membuatmu masuk angin."

Luhan menoleh, kemudian melebarkan mata pada Sehun yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Pandangan pria itu tertuju pada bentangan negara yang terlihat dari balkon apartemen mereka yang berada di lantai 20 ketika ia bicara.

"Sehun? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Luhan bertanya. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari suara langkah Sehun yang mendekat.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, berdecak kemudian melihat jari telunjuk si mungil yang bahkan lebih kecil dari kelingkingnya terbalut plester luka bermotif Pororo. "Apa yang aku katakan tentang jangan melakukan pekerjaan dapur?" Sehun melihat Luhan, tampak siap marah. "Aku harus menegur Kyungsoo untuk ini!" katanya. "Atau aku pecat saja dia dan menggantinya dengan orang baru? Dia mulai tidak setia padaku."

Luhan panik seketika, "J-jangan Sehun. Kumohon. Jangan pecat Kyungsoo hyung. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi. Sungguh. Aku hanya membantunya mengiris bawang."

Sehun tidak boleh melakukannya, Luhan sudah menganggap Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar pelayan, dia seperti sosok seorang kakak sekaligus seorang ibu pengganti Mama baginya. Kyungsoo selalu menghibur Luhan kala sedih, menemaninya kala kesepian dan ia juga mengajarinya banyak hal. Mengajari si bodoh Luhan ini yang bahkan tidak tamat SMA adalah pekerjaan yang cukup sulit.

Luhan tidak bisa dan tidak mau membayangkan jika Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kau tidak hanya mengiris bawang tapi juga mengiris jarimu." Sehun menuduh.

"Ini hanya luka kecil,"

"Aku yakin kau menangis saat mendapat luka 'kecil' ini."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Karena...ya, itu memang benar. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan dan itu mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak. Setidaknya seperti itu yang tampak di mata Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo dengan sigap segera mengobatinya.

"Haissh, tanganmu dingin sekali," kata Sehun.

Luhan pikir dia akan menyuruhnya masuk segera setelah itu, namun ternyata Luhan salah, Sehun malah melepas mantelnya dan memasangkannya di tubuh kecil Luhan yang hanya memakai jaket tidak terlalu tebal. Hangat tubuh Sehun pada mantel masih tertinggal beserta aroma maskulin pria itu yang sekarang seolah memeluknya—memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat.

Mantel Sehun yang besar menenggelamkan tubuh Luhan yang kecil, dan itu mengingatkan Luhan pada orang-orangan sawah di desa.

Panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal dulu terletak di utara negeri, nyaris berbatasan dengan negara tetangga—Korea utara. Itu adalah pedesaan dengan perkebunan dan sawah terbentang dimana-mana, tepat di bawah kaki gunung yang menjadi tempat pavorit para pendaki.

Tangan besar Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, seketika Luhan tersentak di atas kakinya, tubuhnya membeku, terlalu gugup bahkan sekedar untuk bernapas.

"Luhan?"

Alih-alih menjawab Luhan malah mengeluarkan suara tercekik.

"Bernapas!"

"Puaaaaaaaah...hah..hah." Luhan baru sadar jika sedari tadi dia menahan napas sejak Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya di belakang.

Mengabaikan si mungil yang sibuk menormalkan napasnya, Sehun bertanya, "Apa kau ingin kesana?" Ia menunjuk menara yang berdiri pongah diantara cahaya kerlap kelip pemandangan kota, tampak seolah menjadi pusat dari segalanya. _Namsan tower._

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab cepat. Dalam posisi seperti ini Sehun memang tidak bisa melihat Luhan, tapi ia tahu si mungil sedang cemberut sekarang dan berkata dalam hati; _l_ _alu kenapa kau bertanya?_ Sehun kemudian melanjutkan, "Jika sendiri—tidak. Tapi mungkin aku akan mengajakmu kesana sesekali nanti,"

"Kau takut aku kabur jika pergi sendiri?"

Mendengar itu Sehun tertawa seolah Luhan baru saja melontarkan sebuah lelucon yang lucu. "Kemana kau akan kabur memangnya? Kau tidak memiliki uang atau apapun untuk melakukannya. Selain itu kau butuh nyali yang besar untuk melawanku, dan kau tidak memiliki itu juga." Sehun mengejek, ia benar-benar meremehkan Luhan. "Kemungkinan terbesarnya kau di culik,"

"Aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk di culik Sehun." Si mungil tidak terima.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya. Aku 19,"

"Umurmu 19, tapi tampangmu 5 tahun,"

Luhan meringis. "Ugh, tetap saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik, aku tidak akan begitu saja percaya pada orang asing yang menawarkanku permen."

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan kemudian menyadari sesuatu; tubuh mungil Luhan begitu pas dalam pelukan Sehun. Seolah memang Luhan diciptakan untuk selalu berada dalam pelukannya. Untuk dilindungi...atau hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya— _hidupnya_.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan pecat Kyungsoo hyung," katanya, memohon.

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Dia sudah mulai lebih berpihak padamu daripada aku," jelas Sehun. "Ada sesuatu yang kau lakukan yang aku tidak tahu selain mengiris tanganmu selama aku tidak ada?"

"Tidak. Hanya itu," jawab Luhan seraya menggeleng dengan cepat. Luhan ingin bilang jika ia tidak mengiris tangannya dengan sengaja sebagaimana Sehun tuduhkan. Itu murni kecelakaan. Tapi Luhan berpikir lagi, akan lebih baik dan aman dia tidak melakukannya. "Kyungsoo hyung tidak memberitahumu karena dia takut kau menghawatirkanku,"

"Karena jarimu yang teriris?" Sehun mendengus. "Kenapa dia berpikir aku harus khawatir tentang itu?"

"Tidak?" Luhan mendongak berusaha melihat wajah Sehun di atasnya.

"Yang benar dia takut aku menghukummu,"

"Dan kau akan melakukannya?" _Yah tentu saja._ Harusnya Luhan tidak perlu bertanya.

"Menghukummu—Ya." Ia mengangguk. "Itu harus," tambahnya.

"Jangan malam ini. Aku benar-benar lelah Sehun," kata Luhan dengan nada seolah ia baru saja melakukan pekerjaan paling melelahkan di dunia.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan seharian sampai kau kelelahan? Seingatku aku yang bekerja disini." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, menunduk melihat si mungil.

"Aku menulis," jawab Luhan.

"Dongeng?" tebak Sehun.

"Yup." Luhan mengangguk. "Tentang anak rusa yang dikejar serigala lapar."

Sehun tertawa. Sungguh kekanakan, dan si mungil ini bilang dirinya sudah dewasa? "Biar kutebak. Kau membayangkan aku serigala laparnya dan kau anak rusanya."

Mata Luhan melebar. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sehun berdecak. "Itu sangat jelas, tertulis di dahimu."

Jika saja Sehun tidak memeluknya dan menahan kedua tangannya mungkin Luhan sudah menyentuh dahinya untuk memastikan kebenaran dari ucapan Sehun. Dia tipe orang yang selalu mengartikan ucapan seseorang secara harfiah.

Kemudian hening setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bicara diantara mereka. Sehun hanya mengistirahatkan dagunya di rambut Luhan yang harum. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa rambut si mungil lebih harum dan halus darinya meski mereka memakai shampo yang sama.

Sampai kemudian Sehun mendengar suara Luhan menguap, ia mendengus. Kepala si mungil mulai terkantuk-kantuk dalam pelukan Sehun. Tangan Sehun dengan sigap menahan bahunya, mencegah si mungil dari kemungkinan jatuh dari lantai 20 apartemen mereka.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil Sehun sekali lagi dengan suara setengah sadar.

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku..." Kalimat Luhan terpotong karena dia menguap lagi. "...tidur sebentar...sebelum..." Suara Luhan perlahan lenyap tergantikan suara napas teratur. Si mungil sudah sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran rupanya, ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau menghukumku?" Sehun menyelesaikan. Dengkuran halus menggemaskan memenuhi indra pendengarnya saat ini.

Luhan sudah pergi jauh ke sebuah dunia dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan mahluk-mahluk mustahil seperti Peri Gigi dan Santa Klaus kegemarannya. Hal-hal muluk yang harusnya menjadi khayalan anak 5 tahun.

Sehun mendengus. "Bisa-bisanya dia tertidur dengan posisi berdiri begini." Ia membalikan tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya dengan kepala di pundak lebarnya dan kaki si mungil ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya—seperti bayi koala.

Membaringkannya di ranjang, Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah damai si mungil tertidur. Sayangnya kali ini, dia sungguhan tertidur, bukan hanya pura-pura seperti waktu itu.

Sehun menghela napas, seraya bertanya pada diri sendiri;

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia tidur, bukannya melayanimu malam ini Tuan Oh Sehun Si Pemaksa?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aww Lulu...bayangin dia tidur di pundak Sehun kayak bayi koala make coat kegedean Sehun bikin pening pala. Tuhankuuuuu~~ *culiiiiiiiikk***

 **TAT**

 **Hatur tengkyu for you guys who give me some feedback for my weird story, enw.**

 **Oh, and also ghost reader tho.**

 **Cute little sleeper!Lulu ≧﹏≦**

.

.

.

 **520!**


	6. You

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"S-Sehun... _ahh..._ kumohon."

Luhan terus merengek dan memohon sementara jari-jari lentiknya menarik-narik rambut Sehun semakin keras. Kepalanya terdongak dengan mata tertutup selagi suaminya merunduk memberi rangsangan di setiap inci tubuhnya.

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, ia ingin Sehun segera ada di dalam dirinya sekarang juga dan Sehun mengerti. Pria itu menghentikan pekerjaannya. Mengecup bibir Luhan yang membengkak sekilas sebelum beranjak membuka laci nakas hendak mengambil alat kontrasepsi pria disana.

Ketika hendak membuka bungkusnya ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang terengah-engah diselimuti gairah dan menunggu.

Merasa Sehun lebih lama dari biasanya ketika memasang 'pengaman', Luhan membuka mata, melihatnya. "A-ada apa?" Ia bertanya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada." Kemudian melempar kembali bungkusan di tangannya ke dalam laci, sebelum kembali pada Luhan yang telah siap untuknya.

Malam itu, Sehun memasuki si mungil tanpa penghalang apapun seperti biasanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan terbangun olah cahaya matahari menyorot wajahnya. Ia melenguh, seketika rasa pusing mendera kepalanya. _Darah rendah, ugh._

Menyipitkan mata karena silau, Luhan melihat siluet Sehun berdiri di depan jendela berlatarkan cahaya matahari pagi. Kedua tangan pria itu berada di pinggang.

"Ugh...Sehun." Luhan mengerang dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Lihat jam berapa sekarang pemalas! Sampai kapan kau akan terus meringkuk di tempat tidur dalam keadaan..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, menatap tubuh tanpa busana Luhan meringkuk di atas ranjang. "... _telanjang_ begitu?" Ia menyelesaikan.

Seketika Luhan tersadar—terjaga sepenuhnya. Matanya melebar menyadari tidak ada apapun menutupi tubuhnya.

"Yaampun!" Ia bangun dengan cepat. Kepalanya yang masih pusing bergerak mencari selimut yang ternyata teronggok di lantai bersama piyamanya yang Sehun lempar semalam. Ia meraihnya segera, menutup tubuh polosnya sampai kepala dengan itu. Tampil telanjang di hadapan Sehun sementara pria itu sudah berpakaian rapih bukanlah hal yang dia harapkan dialaminya pagi-pagi (atau kapanpun). itu sangat memalukan.

Sehun berdecak melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti anak rusa bersembunyi dari pemburu. Ia berjalan mendekat, duduk di sisi ranjang dekat gundukan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil Luhan. Hendak membukanya, namun si mungil menahan itu. Ia berdecak.

"Luhan, keluar!" perintahnya. Itu akan mudah bagi Sehun menarik tubuh kecil itu keluar secara paksa, tapi Sehun tidak mau melakukannya. Ia ingin si mungil keluar dengan sendirinya.

Gundukan itu bergerak, ia menduga Luhan menggeleng ribut di dalam sana.

"Luhan, keluar sendiri atau aku yang akan menarikmu keluar?" Oh itu terlalu mudah bagi Oh Sehun.

Terdengar suara tercekat Luhan sebelum si mungil membuka selimutnya malu-malu, menampilkan wajah cemberutnya dengan rambut acak-acakan. Tangannya mencengkram selimut erat-erat, berusaha menutup tubuh polosnya. Sehun mengulurkan tangan merapihkan rambut Luhan, dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutup wajahnya.

"Kau tidak harus malu tampil telanjang di depan suamimu sendiri. Kau tahu berapa kali aku melihatmu tanpa busana selama satu setengah tahun ini dalam keadaan yang lebih intim? Jawabannya adalah tidak terhitung." kata Sehun.

Mendengar itu Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merahnya sementara Sehun berdiri dan menatap Luhan yang berbaring dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kemungkinan aku tidak pulang malam ini dan besok. Aku harus ke kantor cabang di Jepang siang nanti." Sehun berkata, kemudian menyeringai menangkap wajah kecewa Luhan ketika ia mengatakan itu.

Mengambil jasnya dan hendak pergi, Sehun bertanya. "Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Hmm?"

"Sesuatu apa?" Luhan berkedip melihat Sehun.

"Apapun Luhan. Apapun yang kau ingin aku berikan padamu,"

"Apapun?"

"Ya. Apapun." Sehun menekankan di kata terakhir, seolah meyakinkan Luhan, bahwa... _ya_ dia bisa bahkan membawakan bintang dan bulan sekalipun jika Luhan mau.

"A-aku." Luhan bingung. Apa yang benar-benar dia inginkan? Dia hanya...

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu-ragu. "Sehun aku ingin..."

"Ya?"

"S-Sehun aku...benarkah aku bisa mendapatkannya? Apapun?"

"Kau meragukanku? Tidak ada yang tidak bisa diberikan seorang Oh Sehun."

Luhan menghela napas, sebelum menjawab. "Kalau begitu..." Ia melihat Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Aku ingin kau Sehun. Aku ingin melihatmu malam ini, bisakah?" katanya yang terdengar tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri.

Mendengar itu ekspresi Sehun mengeras, merasa Luhan baru saja mempermainkan keseriusannya. Menurunkan kembali jasnya yang hendak ia pakai, Sehun menatap tajam pada Luhan. "Luhan, apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

Luhan panik seketika, tangan mungilnya semakin mencengkram selimutnya erat-erat, Sehun tampak seperti siap marah. "T-tidak Sehun. Jangan marah! Kumohon!"

Terlambat!

Si pria dominan mengembuskan napas, kemudian membuat gestur dengan tangannya dan memerintahkan. "Bangun!" Ketenangan dalam suaranya malah membuat Luhan makin takut.

"S-Sehun, tap—"

"Aku bilang bangun, Luhan!"

Tidak bisa membantah, dengan ragu Luhan mendudukan diri di atas tempat tidur, masih berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Berdiri!"

"Sehun..." Luhan merengek, wajahnya memohon ampun.

"Berdiri!" Sehun mengulang. Kali ini dengan nada tidak terbantahkan. "Jangan menangis!" katanya sedikit membentak pada Luhan yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca siap meledak dalam tangisnya.

Melihat Luhan yang hanya bergeming, tangannya terulur meraih tangan ranting Luhan dan menarik tubuh mungil itu keluar dari selimut dengan satu sentakan mudah.

" _Akh_ —" Luhan nyaris tersungkur jika saja Sehun tidak menahannya dan memposisikannya segera berdiri di depannya.

Merasa sangat malu, berdiri telanjang di bawah tatapan Sehun, si mungil menundukan wajah memerahnya. Merah karena malu sekaligus menahan tangis. Untuk saat ini Luhan berharap tanah bersedia terbuka dan menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Ia mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa melawan. Namun lebih dari itu, Luhan mengutuk perasaan anehnya yang selalu ingin melihat si pria dominan kapanpun, terlepas dari dia memperlakukannya dengan baik atau tidak. Sehingga tanpa sadar Luhan mengatakan permintaan konyol semacam itu dan membuat Sehun marah.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan ujung jarinya, bertanya. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu telanjang seperti ini. Berhenti bersikap seolah aku akan merenggut keperwananmu!" Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan embusan napas, berusaha untuk tetap sabar menghadapi si mungil cengeng ini. Ia melihat arlojinya, masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum persiapan keberangkatannya ke Jepang dengan pesawat pribadi perusahaan—sebenarnya mereka hanya harus menunggu kapanpun Presdir mereka siap pergi.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dan Luhan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Yang Sehun lakukan selanjutnya adalah memandikan Luhan dan tidak membiarkan si mungil mengangkat tangan sedikitpun untuk menggosok tubuhnya.

Ketika Sehun selesai dan mengeringkan rambut Luhan dengan pengering rambut, pria itu berkata. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke Tokyo Disneyland sebelum kita pulang nanti. Berhenti menangis!"

Dan saat itu Luhan mengerti; Sehun akan membawanya ikut serta ke Jepang.

* * *

.

 **Itu dia, Sehun berencana ingin punya anak dari Luhan...**

.

.

.

 **520!**


	7. Pregnant

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Selamat siang Tuan," sapa Kyungsoo pada Sehun segera setelah pria itu berjalan masuk. Sehun membalasnya sambil lalu. Ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya dengan Luhan.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo menghubunginya, melaporkan bahwa si mungil demam tinggi, mengeluh mual dan sakit kepala. Ia juga tidak mau memakan makanannya. Sehun, setelah menyelesaikan rapat dewan direksi segera memutuskan untuk pulang, melewatkan janji makan malam bersama rekan bisnisnya malam ini.

Ia melangkah masuk, menemukan tubuh kecil itu meringkuk, bergelung di dalam selimut dengan mata tertutup. Namun Sehun tahu dia tidak benar-benar tidur. Bulu mata lentiknya bergerak dan perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan kelereng coklat matanya yang indah.

"Sehun," panggilnya serak, menyadari kedatangan Sehun. Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh keningnya—sudah tidak terlalu panas.

"Bangun. Kau harus makan. Sebentar lagi Dokter Kim akan datang memeriksamu."

Sehun membantu Luhan mendudukan diri, dan mengambil semangkuk bubur yang Kyungsoo telah siapkan. (Itu tampak sudah dingin). Luhan menggeleng lemas, pandangannya sangat sayu.

"Mual," seraknya.

"Ya, aku tahu tapi kau tetap harus makan, meskipun tampangmu seperti bocah 10 tahun kau termasuk pria dewasa _secara umur_ , jangan seperti anak kecil. Kemari biar aku menyuapimu."

Tidak bisa membantah kehendak Sehun, Luhan dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya menerima suapan bubur dingin dari Sehun. Perutnya langsung bereaksi buruk dan Luhan memuntahkannya segera di suapan pertama mengenai kemeja Sehun.

Luhan panik. "Sehun maaf Sehun, maaf." Menggumamkan maaf brulang-ulang, Luhan berusaha membersihkan kemeja Sehun dari muntahannya takut dia marah.

"Luhan hentikan!" Sehun memerintahkan, mencengkram tangan Luhan, kemudian menyimpan mangkuk itu ke pangkuannya.

Ia berdiri memandang Luhan yang tampak ketakutan. "Aku ingin mangkuk itu kosong setelah aku selesai mandi."

Luhan mengangguk patuh. "B-baik."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Lu hamil," kata Dokter Kim pada Sehun yang duduk menyilangkan kaki pada sofa saat ia telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Oh." Sehun merespon singkat. Entah ia senang atau tidak akan berita ini, tidak ada indikasi yang menunjukan bagaimana emosinya sekarang.

"Tapi itu belum bisa dipastikan sebelum hasil tes labnya keluar. Meski begitu saya sudah bisa mengucapkan selamat pada Anda Tuan Oh, karena persentase kemungkinan dia hamil adalah 80% dilihat dari gejala-gejala yang dialaminya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini,"

"Ya, terima kasih,"

"Saya tahu Anda senang." Dokter muda itu tersenyum hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang wajahnya tidak menunjukan emosi apapun.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Bisa iya, bisa tidak," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Saya memang tidak sepenuhnya mengenal Anda Tuan, tapi saya tahu Anda bukan seorang yang teledor seperti itu." Dokter Kim menganalisis. "Anda sudah merencanakan kehamilan ini sebelumnya, apa saya benar?"

Mendengar itu, Sehun tertawa tipis, sepertinya dugaan Dokter Kim benar. Sehun berdehem kemudian. "Apa kau sudah selesai Dokter? Kau bisa pulang sekarang," katanya.

"Ya baiklah. Selamat sekali lagi untuk Anda Tuan Oh."

Dokter muda itu tersenyum lagi, kemudian pamit setelah sedikit memberi saran bagaimana merawat orang hamil, yang hanya Sehun tanggapi sambil lalu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan bangun beberapa jam kemudian. Setelah diperiksa dokter dan meminum obat tanpa sadar ia tertidur. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat bangun adalah Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di sisi lain tempat tidur. Menyadari Luhan sudah bangun dan duduk di sampingnya, Sehun menutup laptop dan menoleh.

"Merasa lebih baik?" katanya seraya menyentuh dahi Luhan—memeriksa suhunya. Luhan memejamkan mata untuk sentuhan Sehun.

"Ya. Jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja aku agak mual," jawabnya.

"Yah, itu wajar untuk orang _hamil_ ,"

"Hmm..." Luhan menyahut, belum menyadari apa yang Sehun ucapkan barusan sampai beberapa detik kemudian. Si mungil melebarkan mata melihat Sehun, ia berkedip. "Huh? Apa?"

"Apa?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"T-tadi apa yang kau katakan Sehun?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang—bisa kau mengulanginya lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengulang apa yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya,"

"Sehun. Kumohon. Kau bilang aku hamil?"

"Itu hanya dugaan sementara, sebelum—"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba menubruk tubuhnya. Memeluk Sehun penuh rasa sukur. Lupa jika Sehun tidak menyukai itu.

"Sehuuun..." Suaranya bergetar. Luhan tampak siap menangis. Atau memang sudah?

Sehun meraih bahu sempit Luhan, menariknya lepas dari tubuhnya. "Karena sekarang kau sedang sakit dan hamil, aku akan mengampunimu karena memotong ucapanku dan memelukku tiba-tiba seperti itu,"

"Sehun, aku hamil." Luhan tidak menghiraukan omelan Sehun, wajahnya memerah dan matanya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Dan kenapa kau malah menangis?" Sehun mengangkat alis pada si mungil. Tidak mengerti.

"Ugh." Luhan mengosok wajah dengan kedua punggung tangannya buru-buru, berusaha menyingkirkan air mata bercampur ingus yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Hei, hentikan! Itu akan menyakiti wajahmu." Sehun meraih kedua tangan mungil Luhan, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku terlalu bahagia Sehun,"

"Dan kau juga menangis saat bahagia?"

"Ung..." Luhan mengangguk. "Aku melakukannya."

Itu adalah air mata bahagia. Sehun tidak tahu itu. Ia pikir seseorang akan menangis hanya ketika mereka tersakiti saja, dan ketika mereka bahagia harusnya mereka tertawa.

"Luhan, jika aku menginginkan kau mengungurkan anak ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan tanpa emosi itu seketika membuat Luhan melebarkan mata. Ia tersentak tidak percaya.

Luhan menggeleng ribut. "Tidak! Sehun! Jangan! Kumohon." Ia kembali menangis, kali ini sungguhan air mata tersakiti.

Luhan akan menuruti segala keinginan Sehun, tapi tidak untuk ini. Ia akan melindungi anaknya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Luhan—" Sehun hendak meraihnya namun Luhan refleks menghindari sentuhan Sehun. "Kau..." Ia menggertakkan gigi, melotot tidak senang dan tampak siap menghancurkan si mungil.

Namun detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah luluh melihat Luhan yang merunduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk perutnya protektif, sambil terisak dan ketakutan. Ia tampak akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi anaknya. Itu mengingatkan Sehun pada malam di awal mereka menikah.

Luhan yang berusaha kuat meski tampak sangat rapuh.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bertanya bukan berarti aku ingin kau menggugurkannya, itu hasil benihku juga mana mungkin aku menginginkan dia mati."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut sambil masih terisak. "J-jadi kau tidak akan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan." Luhan menjawab sambil menggeleng ribut berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa...ya Sehun tidak mungkin melakukannya, karena dia ayah bayi ini.

Tapi dia adalah Oh Sehun si pemaksa. Mengingat itu Luhan kembali merasa khawatir.

"Berjanji padaku kau tidak akan memaksaku menggugurkannya Sehun!" Luhan berkata. Permohonan dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa aku harus berjanji padamu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Sehun dengan wajah penuh air mata dan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Dia siap meledak dalam hitungan _3...2.._."Ya ya. Aku berjanji padamu tidak akan memaksamu menggugurkannya."

Biasanya Sehun tidak peduli meski Luhan akan menangis semalaman sekalipun, dan itu selalu terjadi kapanpun Sehun memaksanya melakukan hal yang benar-benar si mungil tidak suka. Namun sekarang adalah pengecualian. Karena dia hamil.

"Kau senang?" Sehun bertanya, lebih terdengar seperti membentak.

"Iya senang," jawab Luhan dengan air mata terus mengalir di wajah sempurnanya. Berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Sekarang berhenti menangis!" Sehun memerintahkan.

"Ung.." Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh, tidak berusaha mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan tangan. Karena Sehun tidak suka dia melakukan itu.

Sebagai gantinya, Sehun yang melakukan itu untuknya, mengusap wajah Luhan dengan tangan besarnya untuk membersihkan air mata bercampur ingus disana.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke balik selimut, siap tidur dengan Luhan yang meringkuk dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kau sudah tidur sejak siang, apa sekarang kau masih butuh tidur juga?"

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun itu dengan menguap serta mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Yah, baiklah," kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada si mungil.

Sebelum benar-benar kembali terlelap, samar Luhan mendengar Sehun bicara. "Aku ingin kita pindah ke mansion saat anak ini lahir."

.

.

.

 **520!**


	8. First meet 1

**H** un **H** an

.

 **Disclaimer** ;

Seluruhnya dalam cerita ini 1000000000% adalah milik author **HunFabb** alias **saya sendiri.** Kecuali tokoh yang berperan di dalamnya alias **HunHan**

.

* * *

Sepasang kaki kecil itu melangkah menyusuri jalanan setapak desa. Beberapa kresek berisi sayuran dan bahan makanan lain menggantung di lekukan siku tangan kirinya sementara ia menghitung jumlah koin yang merupakan kembalian sisa belanjanya di pasar hari ini.

Luhan mendesah kecewa karena uang itu lagi-lagi tidak cukup untuk membeli sepotong kue sus lezat di toko kue Tuan Zhang di depan sana. Tapi tak apa, ia pikir. Setidaknya Luhan bisa memasukkan koin koin ini ke dalam celengannya. Celengan berbentuk ayam, terbuat dari tanah liat dan berukuran sedang itu adalah hadiah Natal yang dia dapat tahun lalu dari Mama.

Mama adalah pengurus panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal selama 13 tahun hidupnya, semenjak ia pertama kali diantar Papanya kesana. Luhan lupa lupa ingat sebenarnya, umurnya 3 tahun ketika itu. Entah itu Papanya atau bukan, yang jelas itu adalah seorang pria brewok yang membangunkannya satu pagi di hari yang bersalju. Membawanya menuju panti asuhan Mama dengan mobil tuanya yang berisik dan baunya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Seringkali Mama bercerita. Mengenang kembali ketika Luhan pertama kali dibawa padanya. Luhan sangat kurus ketika itu, memakai pakaian seadanya yang tampak lebih mirip seperti kain lap. Bersembunyi takut di belakang pria itu, menatap Mama dengan sorot polos dari sepasang mata berbinarnya yang membuat Mama tersentuh dan ingin memeluknya—melindunginya dari apapun dan siapapun, termasuk pria menyeramkan yang membawa ia padanya.

"Mama tidak tahu itu Papamu atau bukan, namun yang pasti Mama merasa ingin menjauhkanmu darinya. Saat dia pergi, kau menangis seharian, jadi mungkin dia memang Papamu. Namun karena beberapa alasan yang Mama tidak tahu, dia menyerahkan mengurusmu pada Mama. Mama pikir meski dia benar-benar Papamu dan orang baik, itu akan buruk jika kau hidup bersama dia." kata Mama setiap kali Luhan bertanya siapa pria brewok yang membawa ia padanya.

Mama adalah seorang wanita paruh baya berperangai lembut dan baik hati. Ibu dari 20 anak yang hidup panti—terhitung Luhan. Luhan adalah yang paling tua disana, dan sudah sepatutnya Luhan membantu Mama mengurus adik-adiknya yang lain, seperti belanja sayuran dan bahan makanan lain di pasar yang jaraknya sekitar 2 km dari panti.

Mama sudah terlalu tua untuk berjalan sejauh itu, jadi tugasnya hanya memasak sementara berbelanja itu menjadi tanggung jawab Luhan setiap harinya dengan Mama yang membiarkan uang kembaliannya yang tersisa untuk Luhan membeli kue kesukaannya di toko Tuan Zhang yang selalu ia lewati dalam perjalanan. Namun seringkali uangnya habis tidak tersisa atau hanya tersisa sedikit, sehingga tidak cukup bahkan untuk membeli sepotong kue. Maka, Luhan lebih memilih untuk menyimpan uang yang tersisa sedikit itu. Untuk membeli apapun yang dia inginkan di masa depan. Dia ingin membeli sepotong sweater baru untuk Mama di Natal tahun ini.

Terlalu fokus menghitung koin koin di tangannya, Luhan tidak melihat jalan hingga ia terantuk batu. Luhan tidak jatuh, namun koin koin di tangannya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Oh tidak!" Luhan berjongkok memungut koin koin itu dan menghitungnya kemudian. Ia kehilangan satu. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari satu koin yang hilang. Ia berbinar dengan senyum kekanakan ketika menemukannya, menggelinding cukup jauh. Ia berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok hendak mengambilnya namun sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap lebih dulu menginjak koinnya.

Luhan mendongak, menemukan sosok pria tinggi dengan setelan mahal membalut tubuh sempurnanya menunduk melihat ke arahnya. Orang seperti ini...Luhan selalu melihatnya, mereka berasal dari kota dan sering kali datang untuk mengadopsi salah satu adik Luhan di panti asuhan. Pria itu berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Dan Luhan tersentak kemudian, karena wajah orang itu begitu tampan, seperti viaualisasi tokoh pangeran dalam sebuah dongeng tentang kerajaan favoritnya yang selalu Mama bacakan setiap malam ketika ia kecil.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum hanya karena menemukan sekeping koin?" Orang itu bertanya, menyentak Luhan dari lamunannya. Suaranya terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Hah?" Luhan berkedip, kemudian menghindari tatapannya yang seolah berusaha melubangi kepala kecil Luhan. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, Luhan merasa takut. "A-aku—"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu, memotong ucapannya.

"L-Luhan," jawabnya gugup.

"Luhan?" Pria itu mengulang, tampak seperti mengingat-ingat. "Apa kau salah satu anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"Y-ya." Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi Tuan, saya bukan seorang anak, tapi remaja 17 tahun."

Mendengarnya, pria itu tertawa tiba-tiba sementara Luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti alasan kenapa ia tertawa seperti itu. Luhan melihat gigi taring di kedua sudut bibirnya yang melengkung, menambah kesempurnaan wajah tertawa pria itu.

Pria yang tidak Luhan tahu akan mengubah hidupnya sebentar lagi.

"Ya aku bisa melihat itu Luhan."

* * *

.

* * *

"Lulu hyung, kau akan pergi sebentar lagi." Luhan menoleh pada salah satu adiknya yang baru saja bicara ketika Luhan sedang memotong sayuran. Luhan menunda pekerjaannya dan berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan anak 7 tahun itu.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku mendengar Mama bicara dengan seorang pria asing dan menyebutkan tentang hyung yang akan dibawa olehnya."

Luhan mengernyitkan hidungnya pura-pura marah. "Jungshin-ah jangan dibiasakan menguping, itu tidak baik tahu?" Ia mengacak rambut adiknya.

Jungshin tidak menghiraukan omelan Luhan, tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Luhan. "Hyung, aku tidak mau Lulu hyung pergi,"

"Yak! Aku terlalu tua untuk di adopsi Jung-ie."

Jungshin melepas pelukannya, dan melihat Luhan. "Jadi kau tidak akan pergi?"

"Uh-huh" Luhan mengangguk. "Tidak akan pergi tanpa Jungshin dan yang lain ikut. Hehe." Kemudian Luhan menunjukan cengiran yang membuat ia dan Jungshin tampak seumuran.

"Janji?" Jungshin menunjukan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Dan Luhan mengaitkan itu dengan jari kelingkinya sendiri.

Sayangnya. Tidak seperti dugaannya. Luhan bukan di adopsi melainkan lebih dari itu.

Lebih dari sekedar menjadi anak angkat seorang Oh Sehun.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Poor!Lulu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	9. Reason

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Haruskah aku menyuruh Dokter Kim datang memeriksamu?" Sehun bersender pada kusen pintu kamar mandi, menonton Luhan yang sedang mengalami _morning sickness_ -nya, (memuntahkan sarapan yang ia makan pagi ini)

Si mungil membersihkan mulutnya setelah selesai kemudian menegakkan tubuh, menatap Sehun. "Tidak. Tidak perlu Sehun, ini biasa untuk orang hamil," katanya sementara ia meringis memegang perutnya yang masih terasa melilit saat berjalan keluar.

"Tapi kau memuntahkan sarapanmu dan jika kau melakukannya setiap kali kau makan, lama-lama kau akan mati kelaparan, atau setidaknya kau hanya tinggal tulang terbalut kulit dengan perutmu yang membuncit."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Tidak akan seperti itu Sehun, aku bisa mengatasinya. Sungguh. Ini memang biasa terjadi di awal awal kehamilan. Tidak akan membunuhku,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sehun mengangkat alis padanya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kyungsoo hyung membelikanku buku panduan untuk orang hamil, aku sudah membacanya dan aku yakin bisa melewati ini,"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan itu,"

Alis sempurna Luhan bertaut tidak setuju. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengulang melihat Luhan dari kepala sampai kaki, menilai. "Lihat dirimu! Kau begitu kecil, lemah dan rapuh," katanya, kemudian menambahkan. "Dan kau juga cengeng."

Luhan berkedip. "Ap—Sehun kenapa kau selalu meremehkan aku?"

"Aku bukannya meremehkanmu Luhan, kau memang tampak seperti itu—Ah, bukan hanya tampak, tapi kau memang benar-benar seperti itu. Lemah, rapuh dan cengeng,"

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikir Sehun!" kata Luhan tidak terima. Suaranya mulai bergetar. "Dan aku tidak cengeng!"

"Oh." Sehun mengejek. "Katakan itu pada orang yang menangis hanya karena merindukan suaminya, atau karena mengiris jarinya sedikit."

Mendengar itu tangan Luhan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Biasanya Luhan selalu sabar dengan apapun yang Sehun katakan meski itu menyakitkan. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa ia ingin melawan, ia ingin mendebat pria ini. Mengabaikan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi setelahnya. Hal buruk yang mungkin Sehun lakukan padanya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Luhan mengigit bibir dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Memang aku tidak boleh menangis saat merindukan seseorang? Memang aku tidak boleh menangis saat tanganku teriris? Dan aku tidak mengiris tanganku dengan sengaja seperti yang selalu kau tuduhkan Sehun! Itu kecelakaan." Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"Kau—" Sehun melotot padanya tidak percaya. _Berani sekali dia._

"Kau memang selalu meremehkan aku Sehun! Aku memang selalu salah dimatamu!" Air matanya jatuh setalah itu. Mengusap matanya dengan kasar, Luhan terisak sambil menghentakkan kaki masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Konyolnya; Luhan baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak cengeng, tapi setelah itu dia malah menangis. Ck.

"Luhan, kau sudah berani berbicara seperti itu padaku?" Sehun berteriak dengan kaki menendang pintu toilet sialan yang menghalangi ia dari si mungilnya.

Pagi itu Sehun berangkat tanpa mencium Luhan seperti biasa.

Ingatkan dia untuk menandai tanggal ini di kalender, karena tanggal ini adalah tanggal bersejarah dimana si mungil untuk pertama kalinya berani meninggikan suara di depan wajahnya.

.

Ketika Sehun pulang dari bekerja, ia menemukan Luhan meringkuk di sisi tempat tidur. Menghela napas, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat selesai ia masih melihat Luhan di posisi yang sama.

Berbaring di sisi lain empat tidur, Sehun menghadap punggung sempit Luhan.

"Luhan." Ia memanggil, tahu jika Luhan masih terjaga. Tapi si mungil tidak menyahut. "Luhan?" Sehun memanggil sekali lagi, mengguncang tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur!"

"Apa?" sahut Luhan pelan, suaranya bergetar, dan Sehun hanya menghela napas untuk itu.

 _Kenapa dia gampang sekali menangis?_ Sehun tidak habis pikir.

"Berbalik!" Ia memerintahkan, namun si mungil bergeming. "Luhan! Jangan buat aku memaksamu!"

Dengan satu gertakan itu Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan tersentak sebelum perlahan berbalik menunjukan wajahnya yang basah penuh air mata.

"Astagaa." Sehun mendengus, tangannya terulur mengusap wajah Luhan yang basah—menyingkirkan air mata dan ingusnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut dirimu tidak cengeng, sementara kau menangis hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?"

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Maaf aku bicara tidak sopan padamu tadi pagi..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Ini karena kehamilanmu. Meski aku tahu saat tidak hamilpun kau ingin melakukannya juga." Sehun mengaku. "Tapi kau menahan itu karena takut aku marah. Sekarang kau hamil, dan kau punya alasan agar bisa terhindar dari kemurkaanku karena kau tahu aku tidak suka marah marah pada orang hamil,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu terlihat jelas. Tertulis di dahimu,"

"Hah?" Luhan refleks menyentuh dahinya.

Sehun berdecak. "Itu hanya kiasan Luhan. Kenapa kau menganggap itu serius?"

"Oh,"

"Tapi jujur. Kau memang terlalu mudah ditebak. Aku bahkan bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan bagaimana perasaanmu hanya dengan melihat matamu."

Luhan berkedip. Gugup ia bertanya. "B-bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Kau mencin—"

"Tidak! Jangan katakan Sehun!" Luhan cepat menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangan kecilnya, yang kemudian ia tarik kembali dengan canggung. "Y-ya, itu seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Wajah Luhan memerah, menghindari tatapan Sehun.

Luhan memang tahu jika Sehun akan selalu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi tentu saja, untuk mendengarnya langsung dari Sehun itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Dasar anak rusa!" Sehun berdecak sekali lagi sebelum meraih tengkuk Luhan dan mencium bibirnya.

Luhan memejamkan mata untuk itu dengan satu tangan meremas piyama Sehun dan yang lain menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Setelah menit berlalu, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya seperti biasa.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa jika tidak hamil dan aku bicara kasar seperti itu padamu kau akan membunuhku?"

Sehun menunduk melihat Luhan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Karena aku hamil?"

"Tidak begitu,"

"Lalu? Dulu kau juga selalu mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku menentangmu,"

"Itu dulu. Semuanya sudah berbeda sekarang Luhan."

Jeda beberapa detik, sebelum Luhan berdehem dengan gugup. "A-apa yang berbeda?" Ia bertanya meski sadar akan jawabannya.

"Aku tahu kau menyadarinya,"

"A-apa? Aku tidak tahu." Wajah Luhan lagi-lagi memerah, Sehun menyentuh pipinya dan mengujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Kau iya. Matamu berkata demikian."

Ya, Sehun benar. Luhan memang menyadarinya. Semua perubahan bertahap dari sikap Sehun padanya. Tapi dia masih belum yakin tentang itu. Seperti yang selalu Luhan katakan, Sehun adalah seorang yang sukar ditebak dan Luhan hanya bisa menduga-duga bagaimana perasaan pria itu terhadapnya tanpa tahu itu benar atau tidak. Dan keseringan Luhan menganggap itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Sehun..."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu." Luhan meminta, menatap langsung ke kedalaman mata Sehun, ia melanjutkan. "Tidak sepertimu yang akan tahu perasaanku dengan mudah. Bagiku kau terlalu sulit untuk aku pahami, kau seperti—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya.

"Buku yang tertutup rapat." Sehun menyelesaikan.

"Ya. Itu. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan. Perasaanmu padaku dan...apapun. Aku tidak tahu segala hal tentangmu. Yah, meski tentu saja selain kau yang pemarah dan tidak suka aku yang membantah ucapanmu." Luhan meremas piyama Sehun, ia tampak ingin menangis lagi. "Aku ingin tahu Sehun...Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku, alasanmu menikahiku. Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu, orang yang aku cintai dan ayah dari anak yang kukandung. Aku—"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong, karena Sehun kembali menciumnya. Lembut namun tetap bergairah, menunjukan pada si mungil bahwa perasaannya sudah terbalas sejak awal, bahkan jauh sebelum dia menyadarinya.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Itukah yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya Sehun ketika melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan.

"S-Sehun.." Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Perasaannya campur aduk. Tenggelam dalam euforia yang tidak ia mengerti.

Oh tidak. Ia tentu saja mengerti perasaan ini. Rasa bahagia karena orang yang dicintainya mengatakan jika dia mencintainya juga.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. "Ah bukan. Mungkin saat itu aku hanya terobsesi pada tubuhmu saat pertama kali melihatmu 10 tahun lalu,"

"Se-sepuluh?" Luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti. Bukankah mereka baru pertama bertemu satu setengah tahun lalu? "Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, tentu saja kau tidak akan mengingatnya, kau punya ingatan yang payah, kalau begitu biarkan aku mengingatkanmu."

Dan ketika itulah Luhan menyadarinya. Ingatan yang nyaris ia lupakan dan terkubur jauh di dalam kotak ingatannya. Karena terlalu menjijikan jika ia mengingatnya lagi di masa sekarang.

Sehun menceritakan segalanya atau dalam hal ini mengingatkan kembali pada Luhan tentang hasrat dan obsesi yang dimilikinya pada diri Luhan bahkan sebelum Luhan menyadari keeksistensiannya di dunia ini.

"K-kau?" Luhan melebarkan mata. Nyaris tidak percaya, jika takdir telah menjungkir balikan hidupnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Rumit dan sukar untuk dipahami orang awam seperti dirinya.

"Ya, aku adalah orang itu," kata Sehun.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kemudian Luhan sadar; bagi Oh Sehun, nyaris tidak ada sesuatu yang mustahil jika dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu tersebut. Atau dalam hal ini terobsesi akan sesuatu. _Dirinya_.

Namun, lebih dari itu, mungkin dari awal Luhan memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu berada dalam pelukan Sehun dan di bawah kendalinya, tidak peduli meski dia tidak ingin di awal pertemuan mereka.

"Kau bisa menyebutku sakit atau apapun." Sehun menghela napas. "Tapi aku memang merasakan gairah tidak biasa terhadap tubuh seorang anak kecil. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun saat itu. Yang aku tahu adalah aku hanya ingin menyetubuhimu, berada di dalam tubuh 9 tahunmu yang sempit dan membuatku nyaris gila,"

"Tapi Sehun. Kau melakukannya lagi di usiaku yang ke 17." Mengatakan itu, wajah Luhan memerah. Untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa itu agak vulgar.

"Ya, yang tidak kau tahu Luhan. Anehnya tubuhku bereaksi hanya pada tubuhmu dan tidak pada anak lain yang seusia denganmu kala itu. Itu bagus sebenarnya, jadi aku pikir aku tidak sepenuhnya sakit. Dan untuk menyangkal ketidaknormakanku yang terobsesi dengan tubuh seorang anak kecil— _kau_." Sehun menekankan. "Aku menunggumu tumbuh hingga cukup umur agar aku bisa mengklaimu sebagai milikku." Sehun kembali mencium Luhan. Luhannya. _Miliknya_. "Dan aku bersukur tidak banyak yang berubah dari fisikmu setelah 8 tahun kemudian aku menemukanmu. Kau masih memiliki tubuh dan tampang layaknya anak 9 tahun seperti yang aku lihat pertama kali." Sehun mengakhiri dengan embusan napas. "Nah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan menunduk. "Entahlah Sehun...aku...ini terlalu rumit."

Jujur, Luhan senang jika Sehun sudah menginginkannya sejak dulu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Jika Sehun hanya mencintai fisiknya saja itu berarti...

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu meski kau berubah tua, keriput dan kau tidak memiliki wajah bayimu lagi seperti sekarang. Karena obsesiku padamu telah berubah menjadi rasa cinta dan keinginan untuk selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu." kata Sehun, tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala kecil Luhan dan kekhawatirannya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada si mungil. "Dan juga bayi kita tentu saja." Sehun menambahkan.

"Sehun..." Luhan benar-benar kembali menangis kali ini. Tangisan bahagia dan Sehun mengecup mata Luhan. Berharap dengan itu dapat meredakan tangisnya.

"Apa aku terdengar aneh? Ini benar-benar bukan diriku,"

"Sejujurnya—ya. Orang sepertimu yang terbiasa marah marah kemudian mengatakan hal se- _cheesy_ ini, rasanya terdengar benar-benar aneh." Luhan mengakui kemudian memeluk Sehun semakin erat, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Sehun yang belakangan selalu membuatnya nyaman dan aman. "Tapi aku menyukainya. Apapun tentangmu aku suka,"

"Ya, aku juga Luhan." Sehun mencium rambut Luhan. "Jadi kuharap kau bisa membuang catatan anehmu tentang ' **hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai Oh Sehun tentang Luhan'**. Karena sejujurnya Luhan, sekarang apapun tentangmu aku menyukainya,"

"Hah? B-bagaimana—" Luhan mendongak. Terkejut Sehun tahu tentang ini. Bagaimana bisa? Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah Oh Sehun. Orang yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. "Ah, Sehuuun." Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajah di dada Sehun. "Eh tunggu." Luhan kembali mendongak menyadari sesuatu. "Apa itu berarti aku bisa menciumu lebih dulu sekarang?"

"Ya, mungkin jika kau—" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dengan segera menciumnya terburu-buru dan sangat amatir. Sehun tentu saja dengan senang hati membalasnya, lebih mendominasi dan menandai, hingga ciuman itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Lebih panas dan menggairahkan.

Cinta bukan hanya bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki. Lebih dari itu, ada perbedaan nyata antara terobsesi dan mencintai.

Terobsesi adalah keinginan untuk memiliki demi kepuasan sendiri tanpa peduli hal itu akan merusak dan melukai objek yang menjadi obsesi tersebut. Sementara mencintai bukan hanya sekedar ingin memiliki tapi juga ingin menjaga dan melindungi. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang kita cintai terluka apalagi membuatnya terluka.

Setelah percintaan mereka usai, dengan piyama berserakan di lantai juga sprai yang kusut dan basah. Luhan dan Sehun bersender di kepala ranjang dengan tangan Luhan melingkari pinggang Sehun sementara kepalanya bersender di bahu lebar suaminya yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya posesif.

Luhan yang tampak kacau dengan rambut berantakan dan bibir bengkak tidak menghilangkan senyum dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini setelah bercinta denganmu,"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau bisa melakukan apapun sekarang, tanpa takut aku marah padamu jika kau terlalu agresif."

Luhan memerah. "I-itu tidak benar,"

"Katakan itu pada anak rusa yang menggigit bahuku barusan."

Luhan mendongak, tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Sehun dimana terdapat bekas gigitannya beberapa saat lalu. "Maaf menggigitmu Sehun."

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. "Aku memaafkannya," kata Sehun. "Tapi tetap saja kau harus dihukum." Ia menyeringai. "Dan aku pastikan kau akan menyukai hukuman yang satu ini."

Sebelum Luhan mampu mencerna apa maksud Sehun, si pria dominan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan menempatkan ia mengangkang di pangkuannya. Luhan mengeluarkan suara tikus tercekik, yang belakangan Sehun rekam dan selalu ia dengarkan saat bekerja dan merindukan si mungilnya di rumah.

"Apa adik bayi tidak apa-apa kalau kita melakukannya sekali lagi?"

"Aku rasa...tid— _ah_."

Sebelum Luhan bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah menghentakan tubuh mungil Luhan yang berada di atasnya dan segera memasuki diri Luhan yang telah siap.

Malam itu mereka bercinta dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Semuanya akan berbeda mulai sekarang. Hubungan mereka bukan lagi hanya status hitam di atas putih, setelah keduanya jujur akan perasaan masing-masing. Segalanya telah berubah. Jenis perubahan yang baik. Dan mereka adalah keluarga yang sesungguhnya sekarang.

Bersama si kecil buah cinta mereka yang belum lahir tentu saja.

.

* * *

 **~~owari~~**

* * *

 **Ya, itu dia. Ini udah selesai kayaknya, mereka udah happily ever after tuh. Terus ngapain lagi? Huft. Mungkin satu bab lagi untuk epilog yaitu flashback, pertemuan pertama mereka 10 tahun lalu yang Sehun ceritakan malam itu dan masih samar-samar.**

 **Terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca yang menyempatkan diri membaca sampai sini. Yang meninggalkan jejak maupun yang tidak, pokoknya terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiih.**

 **Yang—misalkan— mau nanya boleh kirim pm, kalo di ripiu kadang suka susah untuk bales, Hehe harus buka versi desktop mulu, sementara akunya keseringan buka ffn pake hape kalo uda publis.**

 **Dan kalimat ini.**

Cinta bukan hanya bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki. Lebih dari itu, ada perbedaan nyata antara terobsesi dan mencintai.

Itu berdasarkan kutipan salah satu novel **Shanty Agatha From the Darkness Side** yang ini. Ada di prolognya.

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain.

 **Nah, sekali lagi yang merasa ini mirip sama cerita lain yang pernah kamu baca, itu murni hanya kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan apapun dari author HunFabb**

 **Trims!**

 **Happiness!SeLu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	10. First meet 2 (Kakak layang-layang)

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Chanyeol layanganmu sangat keren!" Luhan kecil memekik antusias dengan sepasang mata indahnya melihat takjub layangan Chanyeol yang terbang di langit.

"Tentu saja. Layanganku adalah yang terbaik," sahut Chanyeol dengan bangga sementara tangannya sibuk menarik ulur senar layangan agar tidak putus.

Mata berbinar Luhan kemudian tertuju pada layangan satunya di sebelah layangan Chanyeol. "Oh, Baekhyun! Punyamu juga bagus. Wuah, bolehkah aku coba menerbangkannya?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau yang menerbangkannya nanti layanganku putus, kau kan payah." Baekhyun berkata dengan kejamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layangannya.

"Aku bisa kok Baekhyun." Luhan cemberut. Ia pikir ia bisa jika saja mendapat kesempatan untuk menerbangkannya. Namun sayangnya Luhan hanya mendapat kesempatan untuk memegang layangannya saja saat membantu ChanBaek menerbangkannya ke udara. Ia tidak punya layangan dan tidak punya uang untuk membeli layangan dan senarnya.

"Luhan minggir! Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku!" Baekhyun menyikut Luhan yang sedari tadi terus berdiri di sampinya. Napas Luhan yang menerpa kulit leher Baekhyun, itu sangat mengganggu menurutnya.

"Ugh." Luhan meringis sakit karena siku Baekhyun mengenai perutnya.

Omong-omong soal perut, Luhan belum makan siang dan ia mulai lapar, tapi ia menahannya karena ingin melihat layangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terbang indah di udara.

Luhan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun, dan berjongkok di pinggir lapangan sementara sepasang mata indahnya terus terpaku ke langit dengan takjub.

Luhan juga mau layangan. Layangan bagus seperti punya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mengomel karena layangan Chanyeol baru saja menyerang layangannya.

Sementara si anak bongsor terbahak. "Siap siap kehilangan layanganmu pendek!"

"Yak! Sialan!" Baekhyun memekik jengkel dan mulai menarik ulur layangannya dengan lincah untuk balas menyerang. "Hiyaaa!"

"Wow wow Baek!" Chanyeol panik, tangannya kewalahan menghadapi serangan Baekhyun yang bertubi-tubi. Hingga kemudian ia kehilangan kendali, layannya putus dan terbang menjauh. Si bongsor mendengus jengkel sementara si pendek tertawa jahat dan puas.

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya kau berani melawanku dasar idiot!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Hah..." Chanyeol mengembuskan napas, melempar gulungan senarnya yang sudah tidak berguna ke tanah dengan kesal. "Ini sudah tidak asik! Ayo pulang! Aku akan minta Papa membelikan layangan yang lebih besar dan senar yang lebih kuat,"

"Dasar payah!"

Setelah ChanBaek meninggalkan lapangan, Luhan masih tetap disana. Ia melihat layangan Chanyeol terbang ke utara ke arah gunung. Luhan ingin layangan, dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk ia mendapatkannya. Maka Luhan kecil beranjak dengan penuh tekad untuk menemukan layangan Chanyeol.

Berjalan di antara pepohonan, kepala Luhan terdongak ke langit, mencari keberadaan layangan Chanyeol yang mungkin hinggap di salah satu pohon, atau masih terbang luntang lantung di udara.

Luhan nyaris hilang harapan dan mengembuskan napas putus asa ketika melihat seseorang dekat tebing dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya—sibuk memotret. Sepertinya ia seseorang dari kota, orang-orang kota memang sering kali datang kemari untuk mendaki atau berkemah. Luhan berkedip, berpikir orang itu barangkali melihat kemana layangan Chanyeol terbang.

Maka Luhan mendekat, kemudian menyapa. "Permisi?" Orang itu menurunkan kameranya dan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau melihat layangan putus sekitar sini?" Luhan bertanya, memberi gestur dengan tangannya.

"Layangan?" Orang itu mengulang.

"Ung." Luhan mengangguk.

Terdiam, orang itu melihat Luhan dengan pandangan tidak biasa seperti sedang menilai atau sesuatu. Itu nyaris satu menit hingga ia akhirnya menjawab. "Oh, sepertinya aku melihatnya,"

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan segera berbinar penuh harap.

"Ya." Orang itu mengangguk. "Itu terbang kesana, ayo ikuti aku."

Tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun Luhan mengikutinya, dan bukannya mencari layangan ia malah membawa Luhan pada tempatnya berkemah. Sejenak Luhan lupa akan layangannya dan bertanya. "Kau berkemah sendiri?"

"Tidak," jawab orang itu. "Aku bersama teman-temanku. Mereka sedang mengambil gambar di air terjun disana. Memang kau tidak bisa menghitung jumlah tenda disini?"

"Oh." Benar juga, Luhan pikir. Terdapat beberapa tenda disini. Lagipula akan sangat menyeramkan jika berkemah sendirian di gunung, meskipun tidak ada binatang buas hidup di gunung ini selain celeng (itupun jika babi hutan bisa dikategorikan buas). "Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka?" tanya Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Dia menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lain. Duduk di sisi tenda, ia menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya, tidak peduli meski merokok di gunung ini dilarang karena puntungnya yang seringkali masih menyala dibuang pendaki sembarangan dan memungkinkan jadi penyebab kebakaran. Apalagi di musim panas seperti ini.

"Heii, tidak boleh merokok disini!"

Orang itu mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa peduli?" Ia mengambil sepotong kue dalam ranselnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Ini, makan ini. Kau butuh makan, tubuhmu benar-benar kurus."

Luhan berkedip melihat kue yang terulur padanya. Menelan ludahnya karena itu tampak sangat lezat dan rasa laparnya mulai parah. Luhan melihat orang itu. "Apa ini untuk tutup mulut?"

"Tutup mulut?"

"Ya, supaya aku tidak mengadukanmu merokok di gunung,"

Dia tertawa, mengacak rambut Luhan. "Ya. Terserah bagaimana kau mengartikannya."

Pada akhirnya Luhan menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa menolak.

Menggigit sepotong, mata Luhan segera melebar. "Wuah, ini enak sekali!"

"Kau suka?"

"Ung.." Luhan mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku suka semua makanan manis terutama kue seperti ini," jawab Luhan di antara gigitannya. "Meskipun aku jarang makan kue sih,"

"Kau bisa menghabiskannya kalau begitu." Orang itu mengacak rambut Luhan lagi yang tampak sangat gembira diberi sepotong kue dari para penggemarnya yang ikut berkemah pagi ini. Daripada dibuang, ia pikir. Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia tidak ikut ke air terjun. Para penggemar perempuannya di sekolah yang ikut akan luar biasa menyebalkan dan cari perhatian.

Kemudian Luhan berhenti, ingat tujuannya kemari. "Tapi, dimana layangannya?"

Orang itu menghisap rokok dan mengembuskannya, kemudian berkata. "Sejujurnya Nak, aku tidak tahu dimana layangan yang kau maksud." Ia melihat Luhan yang segera murung mendengar itu. "Tapi aku bisa memberikan satu untukmu,"

"Sungguh?" Mata Luhan menyala kembali.

"Uh-huh." Orang itu mengangguk. "Asal kau mau melakukan apa yang aku suruh. bagaimana?"

"Iya. Mau." Luhan yang polos segera mengangguk semangat. Menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir panjang. Terlalu senang sebentar lagi akan punya layangan, ia melewatkan seringai penuh maksud di wajah orang asing itu. "Aku ingin layangan yang bagus dan besar seperti punya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu,"

"Bagus sekarang habiskan dulu makananmu,"

"Ung!"

Setelah Luhan selesai dengan kuenya, orang itu menyuruh Luhan masuk tenda. Ia melihat sekitar memastikan jika teman-temannya tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat sebelum menginjak puntung rokoknya dan mengikuti Luhan masuk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan kedipan polosnya.

"Berdiri!" Orang itu memerintahkan.

Luhan menurutinya dengan patuh.

"Buka bajumu!"

Luhan juga melakukannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Membuka kaos yang ia pakai yang warna birunya sudah pudar karena keseringan di cuci.

"Celanamu!" Orang itu melanjutkan dan Luhan menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara seperti robot terprogram.

"Sekarang pakaian dalamu."

Dan saat itulah Luhan sadar. "Nanti aku telanjang kalau begitu,"

"Ini untuk layanganmu kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa, kau bisa pergi sekarang,"

"Iya iya. Aku mau aku mau aku. Mohon belikan aku layangan." Luhan memohon cepat.

Dan orang itu tampak menahan napasnya saat melihat Luhan sepenuhnya telanjang mempertontonkan kulit putihnya yang mulus.

.

.

.

 _"Berhenti bergerak!"_

 _"I-ini sangat geli...u—ugh,"_

 _"Jika kau tidak diam aku tidak akan memberikanmu layangan!"_

 _"Maafkan aku maafkan aku. I—iya aku akan diam"_

 _._

 _"Ya, seperti itu. Mendesahlah anak manis,"_

 _"A—ah, a-ku mau pipis,"_

 _"Lakukan disini tidak apa-apa,"_

 _"Akh—"_

 _"Sakit,"_

 _"Setelah ini tidak sakit lagi."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sehun menarik kembali _zipper_ celananya, menatap anak itu yang meringkuk tidak berdaya dengan napas satu satu kelelahan. Tubuh mungilnya yang telanjang bermandikan keringat bercampur cairan Sehun dan miliknya sendiri yang lebih banyak. Bibirnya bengkak dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak merah, ulah Sehun.

Sehun merasa ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh seorang anak kecil bisa membuatnya sebergairah ini. Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya barusan hingga ia berani menyetubuhi seorang anak yang bahkan tidak ia tahu namanya dengan iming-iming sebuah layangan di tengah gunung.

Tapi jujur, Sehun menikmati ini. Sangat. Wajah dengan sorot polos itu telah mengundang sesuatu buas dalam diri Sehun, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan bahkan ketika melakukan hubungan seksual dengan perempuan paling cantik di sekolahnya sekalipun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya. Merasa agak bersalah.

Anak itu mengangguk lemah. "Layangannya..." katanya pelan dengan kedipan lemah.

"Ah ya, layangannya. Dimana aku bisa membelinya? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu berapapun yang kau mau. Ayo bangun, pakai bajumu sebelum teman-temanku yang lain kembali."

Sehun membantunya bangun, dan memakaikan kembali pakaiannya.

.

.

Dia tersenyum ceria dengan sebuah layangan dan gulungan senar disepasang tangan mungilnya. Melambai pada kakak baik hati yang telah membelikannya layangan termahal dan terbagus. Senyum ceria masih tertinggal di wajahnya yang polos bahkan saat ia berbalik kembali ke rumah siap memamerkan layangan barunya ke teman-temannya yang lain di panti asuhan dan menceritakan pengalamannya seharian ini bersama si kakak layangan baik hati yang juga memberikannya kue yang lezat.

Oh tapi tidak, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya yang satu itu untuk menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan karena si kakak itu sudah mewanti-wanti agar ia tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun tentang itu.

Takdir memang sulit di tebak. Yang tidak mereka tahu adalah; di masa depan mereka akan bertemu kembali. Satu sama lain akan menjadi bagian hidup paling penting dari yang lainnya.

Oh Sehun dan Luhan, hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan jelas memiliki begitu banyak perbedaan. Namun siapa yang tahu jika takdir mereka adalah untuk berada di sisi satu sama lain.

Berputar diantara satu sama lain...

Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Sehun pertama ketemu Luhan, pas Sehun remaja umur 17 lagi bangor-bangornya, sementara Luhan umur 8 taun belum ngerti apapun. Sehun pedo tapi cuma ke Luhan. Nah pas itu dia udah punya obsesi aneh pada diri Luhan, tepatnya tubuh Luhan pas ketemu pertama kali di gunung pas dia kemping ama kawan-kawannya (bab ini). Tapi Sehun merasa ga sebejad itu untuk menjadikan seorang anak kecil umur 8 taun jadi seks slave-nya, lagian juga dia masih remaja waktu itu belum seberkuasa di umur dia yang ke 28.**

 **Maka Sehun nunggu Luhan cukup umur (17 tahun) biar dia bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya meski itu dengan paksaan. Itu adalah cerita yang flashback pertama kemaren yang Luhan umur 17 pas dia balik dari pasar si Sehun balik lagi buat ngambil Luhan. Yah, begitulah pokoknya intinya.**

 **Untuk side story atau kemungkinan sequel akan di buat bisa jadi dengan alur mundur yaitu ke masa awal awal Luhan KAWIN ama Sehun atau bisa jadi juga maju ke masa kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang lebih harmonis. Tapi bisa jadi dua duanya di tulis atau gak ada side story sama sekali. Tapi kemungkinan sih bikin. Cuma gak sekarang sekarang.**

 **Hehe...**

 **Oke...**

 **Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca, seperti biasa.**

 **Happiness!SeLu**

 **Ps: publis telat. Tadi ketiduran maap. Ini ge lagi publish masih nundutan(?). Gak di edit dulu tapi semoga minim typo.**

 **pss: kmaren ffn eror gak bisa liat review masuk yang baru selain lewat e mail. Tapi sekarang udah bener :)**

 **Psss: mau lanjut tidur. Sekarang pas nulis ini disini jam 22:10 *penting getoh***

 **Pssss: bye~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	11. Sticky notes

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Sehun lihat ketika bangun pagi ini, adalah wajah tidur Luhan yang luar biasa menggemaskan dengan kening berkerut dan bibir terkatup rapat. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah dengan kepalan tangan di depan hidungnya yang kecil.

Sehun menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan. "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun," bisiknya menggoda.

Luhan membuka mata dengan cepat, kemudian cemberut. "Kau tidak asik Sehun!" katanya kesal sementara memukul dada Sehun dengan tinju kecilnya yang tentu tidak sama sekali terasa sakit untuk si pria dominan. "Ugh, kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menipumu?" ringisnya. "Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Sehun. "Kau ingin aku menciumu sementara kau tidur?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku lebih suka menciumu saat kau bangun."

Luhan mengernyit. "Kau tidak berpikir menciumku saat tidur itu akan romantis?"

"Tidak!"

"Ish." Luhan mendengus jengkel kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. Berbalik memunggunginya, Luhan menarik selimut sampai menutup kepala, sementara Sehun berkedip, menatap ia tidak percaya.

"Ap—Luhan!" Sehun akan membuka selimutnya, tapi tangan Luhan menahannya.

Meski tidak terlalu kuat bagi Sehun, tapi tentu saja itu akan sangat beresiko jika ia memaksakannya terbuka. Luhan tampak menahannya sekuat tenaga dan itu tidak bagus, karena jika seperti itu dan Sehun tetap memaksanya, kemungkinan terburuknya Sehun bisa saja mematahkan tangan ranting rapuh si mungil.

"Yak! Anak rusa! Aku butuh ciuman pagiku!"

"Sehun, bukannya kau harusnya siap-siap untuk bekerja?" kata Luhan dengan suara yang teredam di balik selimut.

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapat ciuman dan seks pagiku!"

"Kau punya kesempatan dan kau menyia-nyiakannya barusan!"

"Ap—Ya Tuhaan." Sehun memijit pelipisnya, mencoba untuk sabar dan mengerti akan situasi ini.

Jadi sekarang dia disini. Seorang pria kuat dan berkuasa, terkalahkan oleh manusia mungil yang begitu sialan sensitif dan menyebalkan karena dia hamil (anaknya).

Sehun menghela napas dramatis. "Aku menyesal membiarkanmu hamil, kau jadi sensitif dan tidak bisa menahan sipat aslimu yang pembangkang!" Sehun mengakui. "Dan sialnya aku tidak bisa memaksamu!"

"Oh," sahut Luhan tidak peduli. "Mandi sana!"

"Luhan! Keluar sendiri atau aku yang akan menarikmu keluar?" Sehun memberi ultimatum dengan nada otoriter seperti biasa ia gunakan. Berharap dengan itu Luhan akan takut dan membuka selimut dengan suka rela seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Tidak dua duanya!"

"Sial!"

Akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Menyibak selimutnya sambil mengumpat, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, juga kepalanya sekalian dari fantasi kotor tentang tubuh Luhan yang masih telanjang di balik selimut sialan itu.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun melihat Luhan tidak lagi menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Matanya terpajam dan tampaknya ia tertidur sungguhan kali ini. Dahinya tidak berkerut dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit (indikasi jika dia benar-benar tidur).

Memutuskan dengan cepat jika dia akan mengganggu tidur si mungil, Sehun menindih dan mencium bibirnya segera. Melumatnya kemudian hingga ia sadar Luhan telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangan mungilnya perlahan bergerak ke belakang leher Sehun. Menekannya agar si pria dominan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

Menit berlalu, ciuman itu terhenti dengan Luhan yang terengah namun tersenyum hangat. "Sehun?" Ia menyebut nama Sehun dengan suara kecilnya. "Bukankah ini romantis?" katanya.

"Biasa saja."

Mendengar jawaban tak acuh Sehun itu, Luhan cemberut, memukul lengan Sehun yang kini mengukungnya. "Kenapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mengakui jika kau menikmati menciumku saat aku tidur?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis pada Luhan. "Luhan, aku selalu menikmati segala sesuatu tentangmu, kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkan apa aku menikmati menciumu saat bangun atau tidur? Demi Tuhan, itu sungguh tidak penting."

Mengabaikan rona merah yang kembali menjalar di pipi Luhan, Sehun menyibak selimut yang menutup tubuh telanjang penuh bercak merah Luhan hasil dari aktifitas mereka yang semalam. Tangannya tergelincir ke bawah, menemukan Luhan kecil yang memang benar-benar kecil. Berdiri tegak dengan begitu menggemaskannya.

Luhan menghentikan tangan Sehun yang mulai bergerak ke bokongnya. "Kau harus pergi kerja Sehun,"

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapat sarapan pagiku,"

"Tap—"

"Aku bosnya Luhan. Siapa yang berani menegurku meski aku terlambat?"

"Ini akan membuatmu harus mandi lagi Sehun." Luhan terus mendebat.

Sehun mengangkat alis padanya. "Terus kenapa? Itu bukan masalah."

Dan dengan itu Luhan menyerah, memasrahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Sehun yang kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka dengan tangannya yang meraba kemana-mana.

Di luar sana dunia mulai bergerak menyongsong hari baru yang semoga lebih baik daripada kemarin. Sementara Sehun disini. Berada dalam diri Luhan dan menghasilkan rengekan juga desahan menggemaskan dari si mungil di setiap hujaman yang dia berikan di dalam tubuhnya.

 _Zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz_

"U-ugh...S-Sehun...p-ponselmu." Suara Luhan tersendat berusaha memberi tahu pria di atasnya tentang ponselnya yang meraung-raung minta perhatian sejak tadi. "S-Sehun _—ah._ " Luhan memukul dada Sehun, namun pria itu tetap tidak peduli dan malah bergerak semakin cepat menghentak Luhan.

Hingga kemudian...

"Argh...Brengsek! Kenapa kau menggigit kupingku?" Sehun menggeram sakit tiba-tiba, mengentikan gerakannya karena si mungil baru saja menggigit daun telinganya.

Luhan tersentak kaget. Matanya melebar dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _Oh, tidak..._

"Lu—"

"Aku hanya berusaha memberitahu ponselmu menyala Sehun!" Luhan berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kau menyebutku brengsek hanya karena itu?"

"Yaampun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh." Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan, dan menciumi wajahnya yang sudah merah siap menangis.

"Aku tidak brengsek Sehun!"

"Ya, tentu saja kau tidak,"

"Yang brengsek itu dirimu!" kata Luhan dengan kedipan polosnya dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

 _Apa?_

Merasa bukan ide yang bagus jika ia mendebat, Sehun hanya memutar mata dan meraih ponselnya di nakas. Tertera nama Kim Jongdae asistennya sebagai panggilan tidak terjawab sebanyak 5 kali disana. Dan Sehun mengerti. _Panggilan untuk pekerjaan._

Ia melihat Luhan. "Lu sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum beranjak kembali ke kamar mandi—melewatkan kekecewaan yang muncul di wajah si mungil.

.

Luhan bersender pada kepala ranjang dengan selimut menutup tubuhnya dari perut sampai bawah, sementara matanya terus menonton pergerakan Sehun yang sedang bersiap.

Menyimpulkan dasinya, Sehun terus bicara pada Luhan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan Luhan selama dia tidak ada.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang sangat malam hari ini, jangan menungguku pulang, oke? Langsung tidur!"

"Tapi janji kau akan membangunkan aku saat kau pulang,"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu,"

"Aku ingin melihatmu Sehun." Luhan mengakui.

"Ya, aku juga,"

"Kau bisa melakukannya," balas Luhan. "Sementara aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidur!"

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu bangun,"

"Kalau begitu bangunkan aku!" Luhan bersikeras.

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Mengembuskan napas, ia sepenuhnya melihat Luhan. "Anak rusa, berhenti merajuk! Atau kau akan mengacaukan hariku! Aku ada _meeting_ penting hari ini."

Luhan menelan ludah, ia menunduk tidak enak hati pada Sehun. "M-maaf, Sehun. A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Sehun mendekat, duduk di sisi ranjang di samping Luhan dan meraih tangan mungilnya. "Dengar Luhan...kau memang bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau sekarang tanpa harus takut aku akan melarangnya atau memarahimu. Kau juga bisa pergi keluar, kemanapun yang kau mau." Sehun menjeda sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi tentu masih ada hal-hal yang harus aku larang kau lakukan karena itu memang tidak baik untukmu. Bergadang misalnya. Itu tidak bagus untuk orang hamil sepertimu. Atau pergi dengan tanpa Kyungsoo bersamamu, karena itu akan sangat berbahaya jika kau pergi sendiri."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis ketika melihat mata Sehun. "Kalau begitu...kapan kau tidak kerja dan aku bisa melihatmu seharian atau pergi kemanapun yang aku mau bersamamu Sehun?"

"Luhan aku—"

"Jangan berjanji padaku Sehun. Karena aku tahu kau akan mengingkarinya." Luhan melepas tangannya dari Sehun, membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur, dan lagi-lagi menarik selimut menutup dirinya sampai kepala.

.

Sehun menyadari ia memang sering kali mengingkari janjinya pada Luhan. Seperti misalnya satu hari ia berjanji akan pulang pada waktu tertentu namun nyatanya terlewat dan berakhir dengan ia menemukan Luhan tertidur di sofa ruang tamu menunggunya saat ia pulang.

Atau hal-hal lain yang lebih parah. Seperti ketika itu Sehun berjanji akan mengajak Luhan ke taman bermain Disneyland ketika mereka di Jepang dan nyatanya Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga lupa ia membawa Luhan ikut serta dan meninggalkan si mungil di hotel tempat mereka menginap sampai hari dimana mereka harus kembali ke Korea.

Sepulangnya mereka hari itu, Luhan tidak bicara namun Sehun tahu si mungil amat sangat kecewa.

 _Liburan..._

Ah, mereka tidak pernah melakukannya sekalipun. Wajar saja, untuk seorang seperti Oh Sehun, libur panjang akan terasa agak mustahil. Namun tentu tidak berarti juga tidak mungkin. Ia hanya harus menyerahkan segala sesuatunya pada Kim Jongdae, dan kembali dari liburan dengan tumpukan berkas di mejanya yang menunggu untuk ditanda tangani.

Sehun pulang dan bersukur tidak menemukan Luhan di ruang tamu menunggunya.

Si mungil harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatannya mulai sekarang. Sehun menghitung, ia tiga kali terserang sakit sepanjang satu setengah tahun mereka menikah (yang itu berarti setiap 6 bulan sekali Luhan sakit). Yang terakhir itu membuat Sehun melewatkan rapat penting bernilai jutaan dolar-nya. Namun tentu Sehun tidak menyayangkan itu. Apapun, yang terpenting adalah Luhan.

Memasuki kamar mereka, seperti dugaannya, Sehun melihat Luhan sudah tidur (benar-benar tidur). Mengusap surainya dan memberikan kecupan hangat di dahinya, pandangan Sehun tertuju pada _sticky note_ kuning di nakas. Di sampingnya terdapat sepotong kue coklat imut bertuliskan 'maaf' yang ditulis dengan krim merah muda.

Sehun tersenyum, sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Kyungsoo menghubunginya tadi siang, melapor jika Luhan ingin membuat kue untuk Sehun. Pelayan itu terdengar panik, karena katanya Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa dibujuk dan berkeras ingin membuatkan kuenya dengan tangannya sendiri bukan dibuatkan Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo berjanji akan menjaga Luhan dan memastikan si mungil akan baik-baik saja di bawah pengawasannya, Sehun membiarkannya melakukan apapun itu yang mungkin bisa saja membakar jari-jarinya yang kecil di pangangan karena si mungil adalah orang yang amat sangat ceroboh.

Mengambil _sticky note_ di nakas, Sehun tersenyum membaca tulisan tangan Luhan yang sangat tidak rapih itu.

 ** _Maaf sudah merajuk dan membantahmu pagi ini Sehun. Janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi^^_**

Sehun mendengus membacanya. Rasanya itu amat mustahil, terlebih dalam keadaan dia hamil seperti ini. Si mungil akan luar biasa sensitif dan sulit di atur.

 ** _Apa aku mengacaukan harimu? Oh, aku harap tidak T.T_**

Selama mengenal Luhan, Sehun menyadari jika si mungil adalah orang paling sensitif yang pernah dia kenal. Luhan adalah seorang yang selalu akan merasa sangat bersalah dan berusaha minta maaf pada apapun kesalahan yang dia lakukan sekalipun itu hanya kesalahan kecil yang tidak mempengaruhi apapun.

 _Well_ , itu cukup berpengaruh pada Sehun sih sebenarnya. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah kecewa Luhan sebelum ia pergi bekerja pagi tadi dan itu nyaris mengacaukan _mood_ Sehun dalam melakukan pekerjaannya hari ini (Jongdae-lah yang terkena imbasnya, menerima omelan Sehun sepanjang hari hanya karena masalah-masalah sepele).

 ** _Semoga Sehun suka kuenya :) Aku membuatnya bersama Kyungsoo hyung hari ini :)_**

Sehun mengambil kue yang di buat Luhan dan memakannya dalam dua kali gigitan.

Mengingat si mungil adalah seorang maniak kue dan apapun makanan manis, Sehun curiga Luhan sebenarnya membuat lebih banyak tapi ia menghabiskannya sendiri dan hanya menyisakan Sehun sepotong. Lupa untuk siapa sebenarnya ia membuat kue.

Itu mungkin akan sulit baginya, menahan godaan untuk menghabiskan sepotong kue terakhir yang barusan Sehun makan.

Sehun tertawa, membayangkan wajah manis Luhan ketika memakan kue-kuenya.

Masih ada pesan di lembar yang lain. Dan Sehun melebarkan mata membaca yang satu ini. Tatapan lembut yang sebelumnya ia tunjukan berubah keras, pandangannya teralih pada Luhan yang tertidur. Meraih tangannya, Sehun melihat luka bakar di telapak tangan si mungil.

Di _sticky note_ tertulis;

 ** _Aku mendapat sedikit luka bakar di tanganku saat mengambil kue dari oven (aku lupa pakai sarung tangan hehe) Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak menangis kok ^^b_**

Luhan tentu berusaha keras menulis ini untuk Sehun dengan tangan yang terluka seperti itu. Yah, meski setelah dilihat lukanya benar-benar hanya sedikit. Bagi si mungil ini akan cukup menyakitkan.

Sehun membaca lembar berikutnya, dan tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

 ** _Oh, oke. Aku menangis sebenarnya, tapi cuma sebentar. Sungguh. Jangan khawatir dan jangan memarahi Kyungsoo hyung untuk ini oke? Kumohon Sehun T.T_**

Sehun bisa dengan jelas membayangkan kronologi yang terjadi hari ini di dapur. Si mungil yang begitu bersemangat saat tahu kuenya matang, buru-buru mengambilnya dari oven tanpa apapun yang melindungi kulit tangannya. Kemudian ia memekik kaget, lupa kalau itu panas dan Kyungsoo datang segera dengan panik melihat tangan Luhan yang sudah melepuh. Si pelayan Do mengobatinya sementara si mungil terus menangis sambil memohon agar Kyungsoo tidak mengadukannya pada Sehun karena takut Sehun akan khawatir.

Membayangkan itu, Sehun mendengus. "Dasar ceroboh!" Ia mengejek, mangacak rambut Luhan yang tertidur, sementara ia melanjutkan membaca pesan si mungil.

 ** _Oh, atau kau akan memarahiku? Baiklah marahi aku saja. Jangan Kyungsoo hyung ya T.T_**

 _Ck_. Ia melihat Luhan lagi. Berpikir, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa marah pada seorang dengan tampang seperti ini?

 _Tapi kau dulu sering melakukannya Oh Sehun!_ Suara di kepalanya berseru.

Yah, itu dulu saat Sehun menganggap segala hal tentang Luhan hanya sebagai pemuas nafsunya dan melihat wajah ketakutan serta tersiksa si mungil adalah hiburan untuknya. Itu hingga kemudian Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dan lebih membuatnya senang dari itu. Yaitu, melindungi Luhan dan melihat ia tersenyum karenanya.

Sehun melanjutkan membaca pesan Luhan dan pesan terakhir yang Luhan tulis ini, sungguh membuat Sehun ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium si mungilnya sekarang juga.

 ** _Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Sehun, aku mencintaimu :*_**

 ** _Milikmu;_**

 ** _Luhan ^^_**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cute!Lulu**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Asdfghjklashdlshaksvsjsv**

 **Tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk nulis cerita beginian. Hohohoho kemungkinan ini akan di lanjut. Hehe**

 **Berharap kamu yang baca gak enek dan muntah terus batal puasa. Hohohoho**

 **Ya Tuhaaaann T.T HunHaaaaaann**

 **Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	12. Mountains or beach

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Sehun?"

Luhan terkejut saat memasuki dapur pagi ini dan menemukan Sehun disana tampak sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu di konter. "Apa yang—"

"Membuat sarapan." Sehun memotong dengan senyuman secerah mentari di wajahnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Aku menyuruhnya keluar membeli sesuatu,"

"Huh?" Alis sempurna Luhan berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak kerja?"

Sehun melihat jam tangannya. "Aku ke kantor nanti siang." Kemudian melihat Luhan yang masih menatapnya aneh. "Untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas sebelum pergi,"

"Pergi?" tanya Luhan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun mendekat pada Luhan.

"Yak! Se-Sehun!" Luhan memekik kaget karena Sehun tiba-tiba menggendongnya dan mendudukannya di konter.

"Sssstt..." Sehun menutup mulut Luhan yang hendak protes dengan telunjuknya. "Sekarang duduk dan makan sarapanmu," katanya memerintahkan, dan kembali ke tempatnya di seberang Luhan. Sehun menempatkan piring dengan roti pangang di hadapan si mungil. "Roti panggang tidak akan membuatmu mual 'kan?"

"Tidak. Tapi Sehun—"

"Makan dulu sarapanmu setelah itu kita bicara."

Luhan mengembuskan napas dan menuruti perintah Sehun, menghabiskan roti panggang yang telah suaminya siapkan.

Sebelum membuat sarapan untuk Luhan, pria itu memang mencari informasi terlebih dahulu di internet tentang makanan apa saja yang tidak akan membuat orang hamil mual di pagi hari. Dan salah satunya adalah roti panggang.

"Nah, sekarang apa?" kata Luhan segera setelah makanannya habis. "Kau bilang akan pergi, pergi kemana?"

"Susunya Luhan!"

Luhan memutar mata dan menenggak segelas susu yang telah Sehun siapkan dengan malas-malasan.

"Kita akan pergi berlibur," kata Sehun.

"Uhukk...uhukk." Mendengar itu Luhan tersedak susu yang dia minum.

"Yak, hati-hati!" Sehun mengulurkan tangan mengambil gelas di tangan Luhan dan menepuk punggung si mungil pelan.

Luhan berdehem. "Berlibur?" Ia mengulang, memastikan bahwa _ya_...telinganya tidak salah dengar. Seorang _workaholic_ seperti Oh Sehun baru saja mengajaknya berlibur di musim gugur.

"Yup." Sehun membenarkan.

"Sehun, aku tidak serius tentang yang kemarin," protes Luhan, menyadari kemungkinan Sehun melakukan ini karena kejadian kemarin dan Luhan merasa tidak enak hati tentang itu. "Maafkan aku Sehun, aku sadar aku benar-benar terdengar egois dan tidak mengerti akan kesibukanmu. Maksudku—kau tahu orang hamil memang seperti itu 'kan? Kau tidak harus memikirkan tentang apa yang aku katakan kemarin, dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaanmu hanya karena kau pikir aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersama—"

"Luhan!" Sehun memotong membuat Luhan bungkam seketika.

"Hmm?"

"Apa tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya.

"Huh?" Luhan berkedip, tidak mengerti tiba-tiba Sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Biar kulihat!" kata Sehun, memberi gestur menyuruh Luhan memperlihatkan kedua tangannya. "Luhan!"

Luhan mengembuskan napas sebelum meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan memindainya.

"Jangan marah pada Kyungsoo hyung. Ini sepenuhnya salahku,"

"Bagaimana kau menulis pesan itu dengan tanganmu yang seperti ini?"

"I-itu..." Luhan mendadak merasa malu akan pesan yang dibuatnya untuk Sehun semalam. Ya, itu memang usaha keras untuk menulis dengan tangan seperti ini. Tapi Luhan berhasil melakukannya dengan membayangkan wajah Sehun di setiap kata yang dia tulis.

"S-Sehun bagaimana kuenya?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu. Mengigit bibir, Luhan menunggu reaksi Sehun tentang kue pertama yang Luhan buat kemarin.

"Agak pahit," jawab Sehun, terlalu jujur dan Luhan cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tidak enak?"

"Bukan berarti tidak enak. Duh. Itu enak. Aku suka." Karena bagi Sehun, apapun tentang Luhan akan selalu baik, dan Sehun akan selalu menyukainya.

"Tidak apa kalau tidak enak Sehun. Harusnya memang kau tidak perlu memakannya,"

"Itu enak Luhan. Kenapa kau tidak percaya diri dengan buatanmu sendiri?" Sehun melihat Luhan tidak setuju. "Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh mamakannya sementara kau susah susah membuatnya untukku sampai membakar tanganmu sendiri seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak membakar tanganku Sehun!" Luhan menyalak tidak terima.

"Oke oke, sampai tanganmu terbakar seperti ini." Sehun membenarkan.

"Huft. Kapanpun aku terluka, kau selalu berkata seolah aku sengaja menyakiti diriku sendiri,"

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun tidak peduli akan argumen Luhan sebelumnya.

"Akh—sakit kalau di tekan seperti itu." Luhan meringis, Sehun menekan lukanya.

Kemudian pria itu menunduk dan mencium kedua telapak tangan Luhan yang terluka dengan sayang, dan Luhan melebarkan mata untuk itu. Sehun mendongak melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah merah. "Masih sakit?" tanyanya dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

Luhan salah tingkah dan menjawab dengan gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menghindari tatapan Sehun yang mungkin sebentar lagi membuat ia meledak. "E-eh..sudah baikan."

Sehun melepas tangan Luhan, dan melihat si mungil dengan serius. "Nah, tentang liburan kita, itu memang ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kau katakan kemarin. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku memang ingin berlibur denganmu," jelasnya. "Mumpung kau masih hamil muda dan perutmu belum membesar, aku ingin menghabiskan seharian denganmu tanpa melakukan apapun—yah, tentu saja tidak melakukan apapun selain bersenang-senang, bercinta dan melakukan hal-hal lain semacam itu denganmu,"

"Sehun, haruskah kau mengatakannya sejelas itu?" tanya Luhan, yang wajahnya kembali merah mendengar ucapan frontal Sehun.

"Aku tipe orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele Luhan, kau tentu tahu,"

"Tetap saja,"

"Kenapa kau harus malu tentang itu?" Sehun mengangkat alis pada Luhan kemudian memerintahkan. "Kemari!"

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. Setelah cukup dekat, Sehun menarik Luhan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sekarang katakan! Kau lebih suka pantai atau pegunungan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Kemanapun asal bersamamu aku suka Sehun," katanya sambil menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Melihat itu Sehun berdecak. "Luhan, kau menggodaku?"

Untuk orang lain, ini akan terlihat aneh ketika orang itu melontarkan godaan dengan wajah malu dan luar biasa merah seperti itu. Tapi karena ini Luhan keanehan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menggemaskan.

Tapi tentu saja ini Luhan, dan dia tidak sedang menggoda, melainkan berkata jujur tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Ia memang tidak peduli akan pergi kemanapun selama itu bersama Sehun.

Sehun merunduk, menangkap bibir Luhan dan melumatnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia berdiri tanpa melepas ciumannya dan Luhan yang kaget mengeluarkan suara tikus tercekik yang menggemaskan dan refleks berpegangan erat pada pundak Sehun karena pria itu juga mengangkat tubuh si mungil. Sehun menyudutkan Luhan ke tembok, dan melingkarkan kedua kaki Luhan di pinggangnya. Satu tangannya mulai bergerak ke balik piyama Luhan, mengusap perut si mungil yang masih rata, mengirimkan gelenyar yang membuat Luhan menggigil sampai tulang ekor.

Tangannya kemudian bergerak turun, menyelinap ke balik celana Luhan hendak menariknya ketika si mungil menahannya tiba-tiba dan ciuman mereka terhenti.

"Se-Sehun..." Luhan melebarkan matanya, berkedip melihat Sehun. "D-disini?" Ia memastikan.

"Kenapa? Belum pernah 'kan kita bercinta di dapur?"

"B-bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo hyung datang?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa yang peduli," katanya. "Dia hanya harus pergi saat melihat kita disini, kalau tidak aku akan memecatnya,"

"Sehuuunn!"

"Hanya bercanda," kata Sehun, kembali menyerang bibir Luhan, dan Luhan tidak bisa lagi mendebat setelah itu.

 _Ugh, dasar Oh Sehun!_

Sehun menapakkan kaki Luhan di lantai, menurunkan celananya dan memposisikan si mungil menungging di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada tembok. Sehun menahan pinggang kecil Luhan berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak jatuh, sebelum memasuki dirinya dan mengasilkan erangan nikmat dari si mungil, sementara Sehun menggeram.

"Argh...Luhan, kau sungguh membuatku gila!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **520!**


	13. FM 3 (Like a bird in a golden cage)

**H** un **H** an

.

.

.

 **Warning**! Warning! **Warning**! Warning! **Warning**! Warning! **Warning**! Warning! **Warning**!

 **WARNING!**

.

.

.

.

 **Mature!bdsm**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan terbangun pagi itu dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di setiap inci persendian tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang berpusat di hole-nya, dan juga pergelangan tangannya yang memar. Ia berkedip lambat seirama dengan deru napasnya, sementara merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut, dan terasa seperti akan pecah.

Semalam adalah neraka, tidak pernah selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya Luhan seintim itu dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa manapun. Ia merasa terhina dan tidak berharga sehingga rasa sakit itu bukan hanya di fisiknya saja melainkan di batinnya juga.

Luhan mencengkram selimut yang menutup tubuh telanjangnya erat-erat. Ia tidak berani melihat tubuhnya sendiri, karena ia bisa memastikan terdapat banyak jejak menjijikan yang di tinggalkan pria itu. Luhan mengutuk dirinya yang lemah dan tidak bisa melawan. Yang bisa dia lakukan semalam hanya menangis, meraung minta tolong entah pada siapa sementara berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terikat pada kepala ranjang.

Luhan menangis lagi pagi itu ketika bayangan wajah keluarganya di panti asuhan terlintas di benaknya. Ia begitu menyayangi mereka, dan Luhan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan Sehun lakukan pada Mama dan adik-adiknya disana.

Pria itu adalah jelmaan iblis. Dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya tidak mustahil bagi dia untuk menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Dan yang tidak Luhan mengerti adalah, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi seseorang tidak beruntung itu?

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan. Ia menutup mata dengan cepat. Pura-pura tidur adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan sekarang. Namun sial, Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya yang terus gemetar takut.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?" Suara itu masuk ruang dengar Luhan, tepat di sebelah tempat tidur. Seperti bisikan iblis dari neraka. Luhan tidak menyahut, mencengkram selimutnya semakin erat.

Momen ini lebih menakutkan dari ketika ia harus tidur sendiri dengan ranting pohon mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela kamarnya layaknya tangan monster. Dan itu sering kali terjadi di malam pertama ketika teman sekamarnya di adopsi.

"Buka matamu! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur!" Suara Sehun kembali terdengar penuh ancaman.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, tapi ia tetap menolak melihat mata Sehun yang seolah berusaha melubangi tempurung kepalanya.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya seraya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Nadanya begitu santai seolah ia bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab akan kedaan Luhan yang kacau begini.

Luhan tidak menjawab sementara tangan Sehun terulur mengusap rambut Luhan yang berantakan. Kemudian pria itu tertawa melihat ketidakberdayaannya.

"Kau tampak kesakitan," katanya. "Oh, mungkin rasa sakitnya tidak akan terlalu parah pagi ini jika kau tidak memberontak dan melawanku semalam Luhan. Dan lagi, aku tidak harus repot mengikatmu." Sehun berkata seperti dia sungguhan menyesal telah mengikat Luhan. Namun tentu itu tidak mungkin. "Kau begitu kecil dan rapuh, bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu berpikir bisa melawanku dan lari dariku semalam?" katanya. "Ckckck." Ia berdecak seraya menggelengkan kepala dramatis.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya yang sudah terkoyak, dan zat besi darah segera menjadi rasa yang mendominasi di lidahnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian, ia memanggil nama Sehun dengan suara yang begitu lirih. "S-Sehun.." Ia tampak sangat menyedihkan, namun Sehun tidak sedikitpun iba dengan itu.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Jangan bakar rumahku." Luhan berkata dengan nada memohon.

Sehun mengangkat alis pada si mungil. "Rumahmu?" Ia bertanya. "Rumah mana yang kau maksud? Rumahmu disini sekarang. Bersamaku Luhan,"

"P-panti asuhannya...jangan dibakar Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak, jika kau jadi anak baik dan menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan."

Dan saat itulah Luhan sadar, memang tidak ada cara baginya untuk lepas dari Sehun, sejak ia mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya. Dia begitu kuat, mendominasi, dan Luhan layaknya selembar kertas yang bisa ia robek kapanpun ia mau.

Jika dengan itu Luhan bisa menyelamatkan hidup saudara-saudaranya, Luhan akan melakukannya, sekalipun ia harus menjadi manusia paling hina di dunia ini.

Luhan perlahan mengangguk dengan lemah. Dan Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sekali lagi, layaknya ia seorang Tuan yang mengusap binatang peliharaannya.

"Bagus," kata Sehun tersenyum manis, dan itu nyaris membuat Luhan tertipu. "Sekarang, apa kau lapar?" Luhan menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya namun Sehun tidak puas dengan itu. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu Luhan,"

"I-iya Sehun," kata Luhan tersendat, kemudian menambahkan dengan suara kecil. "Aku lapar."

Sehun mendengus dan mengejek. "Si pemalu yang tidak tahu malu." Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah...aku akan memberimu makan setelah aku memandikanmu. Kau benar-benar kotor dan tampak sangat kacau."

Mata Luhan melebar. mendengar itu, wajahnya seketika memerah, mencengkram selimut yang menutup tubuhnya semakin erat. "T-tidak Sehun, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak tidak. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa berdiri. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau terpeleset di lantai kamar mandiku Luhan, itu sangat licin. Aku tidak mau kaki kecilmu itu terkilir atau patah. Setidaknya tidak sekarang, ada pesta penting yang harus kau hadiri malam ini,"

"Pesta?" Luhan mengenyit.

Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan. "Ya, pesta. Pesta pernikahan kita."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bayangan Luhan tentang sebuah pernikahan yang indah dan penuh cinta hancur sudah sejak malam itu.

Tidak ada pria yang berlutut di depannya seperti yang selalu ia bayangkan selama ini. Menyodorkan cincin dan meminta ia menjadi seorang yang akan menemaninya untuk sisa hidupnya dengan kata-kata indah yang mampu membuat Luhan merasa terbang di udara di sebuah makan malam romantis. Tidak ada. Yang ada, hanya pria arogan yang memaksanya dalam keadaan Luhan yang telanjang di kamar mandi.

Tidak ada bertukar cincin apalagi janji suci sehidup semati. Yang ada hanya selembar kertas yang Luhan tanda tangani dengan paksaan sebagai bukti pernikahan mereka sah secara hukum.

Tidak ada cinta diantara pernikahan mereka. Yang ada hanya gairah panas yang kapanpun bisa membakar Luhan dan menjadikannya abu.

Intinya, ini adalah mimpi buruk. Sebuah pernikahan yang tidak ingin Luhan bayangkan untuk mengalaminya di masa depan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Luhan merasa mereka berpesta dan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya.

Rasa sakit di tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya reda, tapi dia harus berdiri dengan balutan tuxedo putih dan rambut yang ditata dengan satu gaya oleh seorang pria gemulai yang datang ke mansion Oh sore tadi. Luhan luar biasa menakjubkan dan bersinar dengan segala sesuatu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Namun tentu saja, setampan apapun ia dan sebagus apapun pakaian yang dia pakai, Luhan tetap merasa terhina dan tidak berharga.

Di sampingnya, Oh Sehun mengenakan tuxedo yang sama dengannya namun berwarna hitam. Pria itu elegan, maskulin dan mengintimidasi. Oh Sehun dengan segala pesona dan tutur katanya yang tenang namun mampu membuat nyali seseorang terbakar hangus menjadi abu.

Sepanjang acara berlangsung, Sehun tidak pernah nelepaskan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, memaksa si mungil untuk tersenyum dengan berbagai ancaman menakutkan yang dia bisikan tepat di telinganya. Luhan seperti robot terprogram yang di giring kesana kemari sementara Oh Sehun memperkenalkan dia kepada semua orang sebagai miliknya.

Orang-orang itu berpakaian mewah dengan senyuman seribu makna di setiap ucapan selamat yang mereka berikan. Entah mereka benar-benar senang atau hanya sekedar formalitas. Luhan tidak tahu, namun tentu saja, satu hal yang Luhan tahu pasti adalah Oh Sehun telah resmi menjadi suaminya mulai malam ini dan entah sampai kapan.

Setelah pesta usai, mereka kembali ke kamar, Sehun mendorong Luhan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur semetara ia berdiri di depannya. Luhan menunduk tidak berani menatapnya. Kepala kecilnya bertanya-tanya apa Sehun akan melakukannya juga malam ini? Dan jika iya, apa dia akan mengikatnya lagi seperti kemarin? Luhan tidak mau mengingatnya. Itu sangat mengerikan, dan membuat Luhan trauma. Luhan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit dan meninggalkan memar.

"Aku tidak akan mengikatmu, jika kau tidak berontak." Sehun berkata tiba-tiba, tahu akan kekhawatiran di wajah Luhan. Ia meraih dagu Luhan dengan ujung jarinya dan mendongakkan wajah si mungil untuk melihatnya. "Apa kau akan memberontak dan menolakku lagi malam ini Luhan?" katanya dengan ketenangan dalam suaranya.

Luhan segera menggeleng ribut. "Tidak. Tidak akan Sehun." Ia meyakinkan. Luhan tidak mau diikat seperti itu, dia manusia bukan binatang peliharaan. "Jangan mengikatku Sehun, aku mohon."

Sehun menyeringai. "Bagus." Ia melepaskan wajah Luhan. "Sekarang berdiri," perintahnya memberi gestur dengan telunjuknya. Luhan dengan patuh melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan. "Lepas semua pakaianmu!" lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, mata Luhan segera melebar. "Se-Sehun." Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. Luhan memang sudah pernah tampil telanjang di depan Sehun, tapi menelanjangi diri sendiri dibawah tatapan mengintimidasinya, itu adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Dan Luhan tidak mau melakukan hal murahan dan memalukan seperti itu di depan Sehun.

"Luhan." Sehun menyebut namanya dengan tenang, namun itu tidak sama sekali membuat Luhan tenang.

Luhan tetap bergeming, berdiri di atas kakinya dan mulai menangis, tidak tampak sesikitpun akan melakukan perintah Sehun. Melihat itu Sehun menggeram dan detik berikutnya ia menarik tubuh kecil Luhan dengan kasar, menghasilkan ringisan sakit dari si mungil.

"Kau membuatku tersinggung Luhan. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak suka di bantah?" geramnya sebelum melepas pakaian Luhan dengan kasar. Sehun merobek kemejanya hingga kancing-kancingnya berjatuhan di lantai dan pakaian terbagus yang pernah Luhan pakai seumur hidupnya itu kini teronggok tidak berguna seperti kain lap.

"Se-Sehun." Luhan gemetar, tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya telanjang di depan Sehun yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi si pria dominan kembali tenang. "Oh, tapi tentu aku akan memaafkanmu cantik. Jangan takut tentang itu," katanya sementara mengusap wajah Luhan yang sudah basah karena air mata.

Tapi tentu Luhan tahu, memaafkan itu tidak berarti pertanda baik dan Sehun akan berbaik hati melepaskannya tanpa hukuman. Ia menarik Luhan ke sudut dimana terdapat lemari khusus di sana.

"Tidak! Jangan ikat aku Sehun!" Luhan memohon mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun ketika pria itu membuka lemari tampak hendak mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Aku tidak bilang akan mengikatmu," kata Sehun tersinggung, kemudian menunjukan sebuah benda berbentuk cincin yang tidak Luhan tahu untuk apa.

"Kau tahu apa ini?"

Luhan menggeleng sementara Sehun menyeringai.

"Hukumanmu!"

.

.

.

"Argh sial! Tubuhmu benar-benar lembut dan hangat." Sehun menggeram, bergerak semakin liar dengan tangan yang menahan pinggang Luhan.

"S-Sehun...i-ini sangat sakit— _nghh_ —" Suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih berantakan, dan menyedihkan.

Pria itu adalah seorang ahli, sebagaimanapun Luhan tidak ingin, pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil membuatnya terangsang dan terlena di setiap cumbuan memabukkan dan tumbukan gila yang dia berikan di dalam tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya Luhan kalah dan menegang siap meledak, namun ia tidak bisa. Dan itu begitu menyiksanya.

Penis kecilnya yang terikat _cock ring_ berkedut menyakitkan. Tubuhnya bermandikan peluh, menungging dengan kedua tangan mencengkram seprai begitu erat di kedua sisi kepalanya sampai urat urat di buku jarinya terlihat. Wajahnya luar biasa merah dan tersiksa karena pelepasannya yang tertahan. Luhan menangis, merengek putus asa dan memohon ampun pada Sehun dengan napas berantakan. Berpikir mungkin jika yang diikat adalah tangannya tidak akan semenyiksa ini. Meski itu tidak lebih baik.

"Sehuuuuun...sakit sekalii Sehuuuun! Kumohon lepaskan." Luhan meraung, menggigit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar siap meledak namun _cock ring y_ ang mencengkram penis kecilnya menutup lubangnya. Dan Luhan tidak berani melepasnya, karena itu akan sangat beresiko jika dia melakukan itu, Sehun hanya akan mendapat alasan lain untuk menghukumnya lagi.

Sehun menampar bokong Luhan ketika si mungil berhenti merengek.

" _Akh_ —"

"Ya, seperti itu terus memohon padaku!" Sehun mendesis.

Merasa akan sampai, si pria dominan melepaskan diri dari tubuh Luhan dan membalikkan si mungil menghadapnya. Ia mendudukkannya dan memasukkan penis besarnya ke mulut kecil Luhan, menumbuk tepat ke tenggorokannya, membuat Luhan tertohok. Ia menahan kepala si mungil agar tidak bergerak sebelum menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Argh..." Sehun menggeram nikmat. "Telan!" perintahnya, yang segera Luhan lakukan dengan susah payah. Sehun melepaskan kepala Luhan dan ia segera jatuh kembali ke atas tempat tidur, terbatuk karena tersedak cairan Sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun menarik kembali zipper celananya dan menatap Luhan yang tekapar menyedihkan dengan napas berantakan dan cairan Sehun yang meleleh di ujung bibirnya bercampur keringat dan air matanya sendiri.

Luhan menutup matanya, tidak berani melihat Sehun. Selain rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, ia juga luar biasa malu, karena hanya dia lah satu-satunya disini yang telanjang, sementara Sehun masih berpakaian lengkap.

Sehun bergerak ke atas Luhan, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Luhan. "Luhan! buka matamu!" katanya, memerintahkan. "Aku ingin kau melihat wajahku."

Luhan membuka matanya kemudian, berkedip lemah melihat sehun dan memohon. "Se-Sehun...sakit."

Sehun merunduk mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak dan terkoyak. "Itu yang kau dapat karena mempermainkan kesabaranku yang sedikit ini Luhan," katanya. "Jangan lakukan lagi, mengerti?"

" _Nghhh_.." Luhan melenguh dan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus." Sehun menepuk kepala Luhan layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Luhan merengek kemudian menangis semakin keras. Tubuhnya mengigil, mencengkram lengan Sehun begitu erat. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, rasanya seperti ia akan mati jika sekali lagi bicara.

"Ah ya, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Tertawa seperti ia tidak bersalah, Sehun melepas cock ring yang menjadi alasan penderitaan Luhan. "Nah, hukuman selesai."

Cairan Luhan segera menyembur keluar bersamaan dengan desahan panjangnya. " _A-aaaaaahhhh,_ ya Tuhan." Ia menutup matanya merasakan pelepasannya yang luar biasa nikmat.

"Wah wah, kau mengotori tuxedo-ku?" Sehun mengeluh, dan melihat Luhan. "Kau tahu berapa harganya ini?" Luhan menjawabnya dengan lenguhan dan kedipan mata lambat. Sehun mencengkram dagunya dan berkata. "Ini lebih mahal dari harga dirimu."

.

.

.

 _Apa ini mimpi?_

 _Rasanya baru kemarin ia tidur di kamarnya yang hangat dan nyaman dengan Jungshin yang menangis dalam pelukannya, tidak ingin Lulu hyungnya pergi..._

 _Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat senyum Mama dan pelukan hangatnya untuk Lulu-nya yang tersayang..._

 _Rasanya baru kemarin tangannya teriris ketika memotong sayuran untuk makan malam..._

 _Rasanya baru kemarin dia tertawa menonton acara komedi di tivi bersama adik-adiknya..._

 _Dan yang terpenting adalah..._

 _Rasanya baru kemarin ia hanya seorang Luhan. Remaja polos yang bahkan tidak berani berpegangan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa manapun, apalagi mengetahui tentang apa itu seks toy..._

 _Kenapa semuanya berubah begitu capat..._

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _"Namaku Oh Sehun, dan mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku,"_

 _"Kau mau mengadopsiku?"_

 _"Mungkin. Bisa iya bisa tidak,"_

 _"Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Papa?"_

 _"Tidak tidak. Sehun. Hanya panggil aku Sehun,"_

 _"Sehun,"_

 _"Ya, seperti itu. Oh, manis sekali,"_

 _"Sehun..."_

 _"Sehun..."_

 _"Sehun..."_

 _"Sehun..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Sehun..?"

Luhan terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menyorot wajahnya. Lima detik sebelum ia menyadari jika yang semalam itu bukan hanya mimpi. Dia benar-benar dibawa oleh seseorang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Selamat pagi." Suara asing yang menyapa masuk ruang dengar Luhan. Itu terdengar begitu bersemangat dan ceria. Jelas bukan Sehun. Berkedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, pandangan Luhan tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur. Seorang pria mungil dengan rambut klimis dan mata bulatnya yang tetap terbuka meski ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Uh-oh, maaf membangunkanmu, Tuan bilang kau tidak boleh tidur melewati jam 9, karena itu akan membuat kepalamu pusing." Melihat ketakutan di wajah Luhan, dia segera berkata dengan agak panik. "J-jangan takut padaku, aku bukan orang jahat," katanya, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur di samping Luhan yang masih meringkuk.

Ia menunduk, mata lebarnya meneliti wajah Luhan dan berkomentar. "Wah, kau lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini," katanya, alisnya berkerut, dan Luhan memerah di puji seperti itu oleh orang asing. _Atau itu sebuah ejekan?_

"Tapi bibirmu terluka." Mendengar itu, refleks Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak, jangan digigit! Kau hanya akan memperparah lukanya," kata pria itu dengan panik.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aduh sampai lupa." Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri, dan Luhan melihat itu cukup lucu. Ia bertanya-tanya berapa sebenarnya usia pria ini, atau mungkin anak laki-laki ini. "Namaku Kyungsoo, aku pelayan pribadimu mulai sekarang,"

"Pelayan?" Alis sempurna Luhan berkerut tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Yup. Pelayan, seorang yang bisa kau suruh-suruh sesukamu,"

"Aku tidak biasa menyuruh-nyuruh orang."

Ia tersenyum hangat. "Kalau begitu biasakan,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengulang.

"Kenapa aku harus membiasakan diriku dilayani seperti itu sementara aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja itu karena suamimu adalah seorang Tuan Besar Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo tertawa dan menjawab tanpa ragu.

 _Suami..._

Mendengar itu, Luhan terdiam. Merasa agak miris dengan statusnya. _Suami_? Ia merasa hanya jadi budak seks Sehun. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Sehun? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Tidak. Luhan bertanya bukan karena dia sungguhan ingin tahu pria itu dimana. Luhan hanya ingin memastikan dugaannya benar, jika Sehun sedang pergi dan ia hanya harus menghitung berapa lama Luhan akan bernapas dengan tenang sampai malam hari tiba jika sekiranya Luhan beruntung Sehun akan pulang selama itu.

"Dia sudah berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk, pekerjaannya di kantor pasti sudah menumpuk, dan dapat dipastikan dia akan menginap disana selama beberapa hari ke depan. Dia benar-benar gila kerja." Kyungsoo berbisik di kalimat terakhir.

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Luhan luar biasa lega. Akhirnya malam ini dan beberapa hari ke depan ia bisa tidur dengan baik meski ia tidak yakin tidurnya akan senyenyak jika dia di panti asuhan.

"Nah, sekarang, apa kau lapar?" Kyungsoo bertanya. "Aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu," katanya "Tapi sebelum itu kau perlu membersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu."

Mata Luhan melebar. Mendengar kata tubuh, ia segera melihat dirinya yang ternyata masih telanjang tanpa tertutupi apapun bahkan selimut. Jadi dari tadi dia bicara dan meringkuk dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Kyungsoo yang mengerti mengambil selimut di dekat kaki Luhan, dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Tuan barunya. "Santai saja, kau tidak harus malu padaku Lulu."

 _Lulu?_ Luhan mengernyit.

Hal yang tidak Luhan tahu adalah, Sehun tidak hanya menyuruh Kyungsoo menjadi pelayan pribadinya saja tapi juga menyuruh ia memposisikan dirinya menjadi seorang sahabat yang bisa Luhan percaya.

Luhan meringis, tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kepalaku pusing, rasanya seperti mau meledak." Luhan mengeluh.

"Oh, pasti semalam Tuan melakukannya dengan kasar ya,"

"Seperti di neraka."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Ah, Lulu, kau sungguh berlebihan, di neraka mana ada pria setampan Tuan."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Pria tampan seperti Oh Sehun?_ Ya, dia memang tampan. Tapi untuk apa tampan seperti itu jika memiliki hati iblis. Tetap saja dia pantas di neraka.

Seminggu disini rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya. Waktu tarasa begitu lambat berjalan. Disini terasa begitu sepi meski banyak orang. Pelayan-pelayan itu, mereka semua membosankan, kecuali Kyungsoo mungkin. Untungnya. Tapi itu tatap tidak bisa membantu Luhan mengenyahkan rasa bosannya. Biasanya Luhan akan bermain dengan adik-adiknya jika bosan seperti ini. Ia merindukan mereka. Sungguh.

Tiba-tiba keinginan memberontak itu muncul kembali. Ia ingin pulang. Luhan tidak mau disini. Semewah apapun tempat ini, rasanya tidak senyaman di rumah.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" Luhan terlonjak tiba-tiba mendengar suara Oh Sehun ketika ia sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya di siang hari yang cerah.

Luhan bangun segera, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya dari makanan terakhir yang ia makan dua hari lalu. Luhan pernah mendengar di suatu tempat, seseorang masih akan tetap hidup tanpa makanan jika ia tetap minum. Dan Luhan pikir sepertinya teori itu tidak salah.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"B-bukan begitu,"

"Lalu kenapa? Ah.." Ia mengangguk seperti mengerti sesuatu. "Kau ingin aku menyuapimu ya?"

"T-tidak." Luhan menggeleng. Alarm tanda bahaya meraung di kepalanya. "Aku akan makan sendiri."

 _Terlambat!_

Sehun duduk di sisi tempat tidur di sampingnya, mengambil piring makanan yang telah Kyungsoo siapkan sebelumnya. Itu tampak sudah dingin. "Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin menyuapimu." Ia tersenyum tampan namun menakutkan di mata Luhan, "Kemari," perintahnya.

"Sehun..." Luhan berkata dengan nada memohon.

Dan dengan itu Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendudukan si mungil di pangkuannya. Ia memaksa mulut Luhan terbuka dan memasukkan sesendok besar nasi ke dalam mulut Luhan yang kecil.

"Hmpp—Sewhun!" Ketika Luhan akan menyemburkan kembali makanannya, Sehun membekap mulut Luhan.

"Hanya kunyah dan telan Luhan!"

"Uhukk...S-Sehun!"

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai isi piring habis tidak tersisa. Sehun membaringkan Luhan kembali di tempat tidur.

"Nah, kau terlihat lebih segar jika sudah makan seperti ini. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi Luhan, aku tidak suka." Sehun memperingatkan. "Jika kau ingin mati, aku akan memberikan kematian yang lebih cepat dan lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar mati kelaparan."

Luhan menelan ludah. "K-kau akan membunuhku Sehun?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya jika kau menginginkannya." Ia tertawa kemudian, melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah pucat ketakutan. "Astaga...dengan nyali sekecil ini, kau bahkan masih berani menentangku. Aku ingin tahu, alasan kenapa kau tidak mau makan. Itu tentu bukan karena kau ingin mati tentu saja." katanya mengejek. "Apa kau mengharapkan rasa iba dariku Luhan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "T-tidak Sehun."

Tawa sehun semakin lebar. "Ya, memang harusnya tidak, karena aku memang tidak akan memberikannya."

Hari itu Luhan mendapat hukuman ketiganya, dan kali ini dengan sebuah alat yang Sehun sebut vibrator.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ia iri pada burung yang terbang bebas di luar sana.

Luhan duduk di depan jendela besar kamarnya. Melihat pemandangan yang sama ia lihat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Hamparan pekarangan mansion Oh yang luar biasa luas dengan air mancur berada di tengah-tengah. Pohon-pohon berada di sekitarnya dengan daun mulai berubah coklat membosankan pertanda musim gugur segera tiba. Warna yang tidak Luhan suka.

Ia mengembuskan napas. Kemudian tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat kawanan burung camar yang hinggap di dahan pohon yang daunnya mulai mengering. Luhan ingat dulu saat kecil, satu ketika ia di musuhi teman-temannya karena membebaskan seekor anak burung merpati hasil panahan mereka dengan ketapel. Saat itu ia pikir, sangat kejam menangkap burung hanya untuk di jadikan mainan dan keisengan saja. Mengekang kebebasannya sampai mereka mati perlahan. Mereka juga sama-sama mahluk hidup yang menginginkan hidup dan kebebasan.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, dia disini duduk menonton kebebasan mereka dan diam-diam merasa iri pada mahluk bersayap itu.

Ia tidak menyangka akan bernasib sama seperti burung yang ditangkap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu. Dan akankah dia juga mati perlahan disini seperti mereka?

"Kau iri pada mereka?" Suara Sehun menyentak Luhan dari lamunan randomnya, ia menoleh dan menemukan pria itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini jika kau mau."

Luhan meluruskan kembali wajahnya dan mengembuskan napas. "Itu akan sama saja Sehun." Selama masih di lingkungan tempat layaknya istana ini, itu akan terasa sama saja bagi Luhan.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka disini?" Sehun bertanya, mengangkat alis pada Luhan. "Ah, kenapa aku repot-repot bertanya, tentu kau tidak akan suka."

 _Rasanya seperti seekor burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar emas._

Sehun bergerak, mencondongkan tubuhnya di depan Luhan dengan tangan tertupu pada pegangan kursi. Wajahnya hanya seinci jauhnya dari Luhan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Luhan dapat mencium aroma maskulin cologne Sehun yang untuk beberapa alasan membuatnya ketagihan dan sulit bernapas dengan benar. Mereka pernah dan sering lebih dekat dan lebih intim, namun tidak pernah terasa setenang ini. Rasanya berbeda, ketika Sehun tidak melakukan apapun sementara jarak mereka begitu dekat dan nyaris berciuman.

Napas Luhan kacau balau, sesuatu asing menggelitik di balik rusuknya sementara Sehun masih dengan ketenangannya seperti biasa.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan ingin Sehun menciumnya sekarang juga.

Ia memejamkan mata, dan membuka sedikit mulutnya siap menerima, namun ciuman tidak kunjung datang. Hanya ada tangan besar yang mengusap surainya dan berkata.

"Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang, aku akan memotongnya."

.

.

Malam hari setelah mereka bercinta (atau itu hanya hubungan seksual), sementara Sehun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, Luhan masih terjaga. Melihat wajah Sehun di atasnya seraya bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda disini.

Tentu ia masih takut pada Sehun dan segala arogansinya terhadap diri Luhan. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa dan bagaimana Luhan merasa tidak keberatan dengan itu. Apa segala hal buruk yang Sehun lakukan padanya sudah mengubah ia menjadi seorang masokis?

Membayangkannya membuat Luhan takut. Ia menggigit bibirnya, bergerak mencari kehangatan di dada Sehun. Seorang masokis atau tidak, yang pasti Luhan menemukan sebuah perasaan nyaman dari ketidakamanan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***no coment* ╯︿╰**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	14. Office

**H** un **H** an

.

 **M!**

 **.**

* * *

"Berikan ponselnya pada Luhan." Sehun memerintahkan di seberang telepon, dan Kyungsoo segera melaksanakan perintah Tuannya itu. Memberikan ponsel pada Luhan yang sejak tadi duduk di sampinya. Mata berbinar si mungil menatap kagum interior gedung kantor milik suaminya sebelum ia menoleh ketika Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan jika Sehun ingin bicara dengannya.

Luhan menerima ponsel Kyungsoo dan dengan semangat bicara pada Sehun melalui itu. "Sehun! Aku ada di lobi kantormu,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kyungsoo baru saja mengatakannya," kata Sehun. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum." Luhan menjawab. "Tapi aku membawakan makan siang untukmu, kita bisa memakannya bersama di kantormu," katanya melanjutkan, tidak peduli pada wanita yang terus menatapnya dibalik meja resepsionis.

"Kau yang masak?"

"Ung..." Luhan mengangguk, namun kemudian menyadari Sehun tidak bisa melihat gesturnya, dia menjawab. "Iya,"

"Bagaimana jarimu?"

"Huh?" Berkedip, Luhan melihat jarinya. "Jariku?"

"Plester motif apa yang kali ini Kyungsoo berikan? Hello kitty?"

Mendengar itu, Luhan cemberut. "Aku tidak mengiris jariku kali ini Sehun!"

"Aku tidak yakin tentang itu,"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri! Tanganku bersih!" kata Luhan jengkel. "Sekarang bagaimana aku ke kantormu?"

"Tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Luhan melihat Sehun dari kejauhan berjalan ke arahnya. Senyumnya segera mengembang dengan mata berbinar senang, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melambai pada Sehun. "Sehun!"

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak pakai sarung tangan? Cuaca sudah mulai dingin sekarang," kata Sehun ketika tiba di hadapan mereka, pandangannya segera beralih pada Kyungsoo yang segera berdiri gugup di kakinya.

Menyadari Sehun akan menyalahkan Kyungsoo, Luhan berkata. "Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo hyung Sehun, aku memakainya tadi, tapi melepasnya saat masuk kemari, lagipula disini cukup hangat. Lihat!" Luhan menunjukan sepasang sarung tangannya yang ia masukan ke sakunya beberapa saat lalu, kemudian menunjukan tangannya yang kecil di depan wajah Sehun. "Dan lihat tanganku! Tidak ada luka di tanganku 'kan?"

"Lebih baik begitu karena jika iya, aku akan memecat Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo di samping Luhan segera memucat.

"Sehun!" Luhan memukul Sehun di lengan, lagi-lagi ia menggunakan Kyungsoo untuk mengancamnya.

Kemudian Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggu di mobil sementara mereka berdua pergi ke kantor Sehun dengan lift khusus CEO. Luhan tidak menyadari pandangan orang-orang ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Mereka yang bertanya-tanya tentang inikah pasangan CEO mereka yang misterius itu?

Selagi menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Sehun memojokan Luhan dan menciumnya. Lift ini hanya untuk Presdir jadi mereka tidak harus khawatir liftnya akan terbuka tiba-tiba di lantai selain lantai yang mereka tuju. Tidak akan ada orang yang memergoki mereka, kecuali mungkin CCTV. Tapi siapa memangnya yang peduli?

Ketika tiba di kantor Sehun, Luhan melihat seorang wanita duduk di depan meja Sehun, sepertinya ada tamu penting. Wanita itu menoleh, berdiri dan membungkuk, kemudian tersenyum. Luhan meremas tangan Sehun. "Apa aku mengangganggumu Sehun? Sepertinya ada tamu penting."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak setuju. "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak." Ia mendudukan Luhan di sofa. "Nah, tunggu disini oke? Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah wanita itu dan duduk di kursinya. "Maaf untuk interupsi sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Sementara Sehun kembali ke mode 'CEO'nya, Luhan duduk disana, pandangannya terus melihat Sehun yang tampak serius bicara dengan wanita itu, kemudian Luhan mulai bosan, ia meletakkan kepalanya di lengan sofa, menguap berkali-kali, mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang tidak satupun Luhan mengerti.

"Baiklah, Mr. Oh, saya harap Anda bisa mempertimbangkannya, jika kerja sama ini terlaksana itu akan memberikan keuntungan yang besar bagi perusahaan kami, dan perusahaan anda juga tentunya."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, mengira Sehun sebentar lagi akan selesai, kemudian ia melihat Sehun menjabat tangan wanita itu, memberikan senyum sebelum mempersilahkan ia untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Luhan memutuskan untuk ia tidak menyukai senyum wanita itu, atau senyum di wajah Sehun yang pria itu berikan padanya.

Ketika Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan hendak menarik bekal makan siang yang ia bawa, Luhan lebih dulu menjauhkan bekal itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus cuci tangan dulu Sehun!"

"Aku akan pakai sumpit." Sehun berdalih

Namun Luhan bersikeras. "Tetap saja, kau harus cuci tangan dulu!"

Sehun memutar mata. "Merepotkan saja." Namun ia tetap melakukan keinginan si mungilnya.

Makanan yang dimasak Luhan terasa lebih enak dari masakan apapun atau siapapun di dunia ini yang pernah ia makan, Sehun pikir.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak masakan lain selain omelette,"

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau memang tidak pernah membiarkan aku masak." Luhan menuduh.

Sementara Sehun terkekeh. "Ya, karena itu kukira,"

"Enak?"

"Tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo,"

"Oh,"

"Bercanda." Sehun tersenyum, mengusak rambut Luhan. "Masakanmu lebih enak dari masakan Kyungsoo,"

"Tidak mungkin." Luhan cemberut. Apa itu sarkasme?

"Setidaknya untukku." Sehun menambahkan, tapi Luhan tampak tidak terlalu percaya dengan itu.

"Oh Sehun yang aneh!" kata Luhan.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada dinding di satu sudut ruangan, menghadap tepat ke meja Sehun. Disana sebuah pigura besar terpajang dengan poto Luhan yang sedang tersenyum berlatarkan laut dengan langitnya yang biru cerah. Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaan itu sebelumnya karena dia membelakanginya sejak tadi—dan mungkin juga karena fakta jika ia terlalu fokus pada Sehun yang berbicara dengan wanita itu sehingga tidak mempedulikan hal-hal lain selain wajah Sehun. Ia beranjak, dan mendekat.

" _Ini..._ "

Luhan ingat poto ini. Ini adalah poto yang diambil saat liburan mereka minggu lalu di sebuah pulau tropis yang indah nan eksotis milik Sehun.

Melihat poto ini mengingatkan Luhan pada momen menyenangkan nan erotis mereka. Seminggu di kepulauan yang tenang, bersenang-senang, dan bercinta sepuasnya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Di balkon, di dapur bahkan di pantai pribadi Sehun yang ia beri nama Hunhan. Oh, Luhan memerah hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Kemudian Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bukankah itu sangat indah?" Ia berkata, mengistirahatkan dagunya di helaian surai halus Luhan. "Aku sangat menyukai poto ini, bagaiamana denganmu?"

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun, matanya sudah memerah, ia tampak akan menangis namun bibirnya tetap tersenyum. "Sehun..." Tangan kecilnya meremas kemeja Sehun. Luhan benar-benar ingin mencium suaminya.

Menangkup wajahnya, Sehun menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si mungil kemudian menciumnya. Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan semetara si mungil berjinjit dengan tangan melingkari leher Sehun.

"Ya, aku juga suka Sehun." Luhan berbisik ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Luhan. "Kita harus, kesana lagi bersama adik bayi nanti,"

"Ung..." Luhan mengangguk semangat.

Melepaskan pinggang Luhan, Sehun berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan bicara pada sekertarisnya melalui telepon.

"Kalau ada yang ingin menemuiku bilang aku tidak ada."

Kembali pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, Sehun menciumnya kembali sementara mendorong si mungil untuk berbaring di atas sofa. Tangannya tergelincir ke bawah hendak membuka celana Luhan ketika tangan kecil itu menahannya dan ciuman mereka terlepas.

"S-Sehun, t-tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, menatapnya heran. Ia merasakan tangan Luhan berusaha mendorong dadanya dan dia mengerti, mendudukan diri di sofa sementara Luhan bergerak dan berlutut di bawah kursi tepat diantara selangkangan Sehun. Dengan wajah merah si mungil berusaha menurunkan risleting celana Sehun. Sehun pikir Luhan menjadi lebih berani sekarang setelah liburan mereka kemarin. Dan itu cukup bagus meskipun.

Menatap tubuh bagian bawah Sehun yang telah ia bebaskan, Luhan menelan ludah dengan mata terbuka lebar. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya meminta ijin. "Bolehkah?"

Sehun menyeringai mengusak rambut Luhan. "Lakukan yang kau suka."

Beberapa saat setelahnya penis besar dan keras itu sudah menohok tenggorokannya, dan memenuhi mulutnya yang kecil sementara tangannya meremas bagian yang tidak muat masuk ke mulutnya.

"Argh, Luhan!" Sehun menggeram menahan diri untuk tidak menekan kepala Luhan. Mulut kecil Luhan terasa hangat dan nikmat, lidahnya bergerak menjilati batangnya. Dan Sehun mendapatkannya tak lama kemudian.

Pipi Luhan mengembung dengan mulut yang penuh cairan Sehun yang sebagian menetes di ujung bibirnya. Dengan susah payah dan nyaris tersedak ia menelan semuanya.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan berdiri. "Sudah cukup. Selanjutnya aku ingin keluar di dalammu," katanya sebelum menurunkan celana Luhan sementara si mungil melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Setelah sepenuhnya telanjang, Sehun menempatkan Luhan mengangkang di pangkuannya.

Melihat perut telanjang Luhan yang agak mengembung, Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusapnya. Ini adalah bulan ketiga kehamilannya, dan harusnya Luhan menjadi semakin rentan dan sensitif.

Ada kalanya Sehun merasa khawatir pada bayi mereka. Berpikir jika Luhan masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai seorang anak. Si mungil yang ceroboh dan terkadang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri harus menjaga kehidupan lain di perutnya, itu agak terdengar berbahaya.

Tapi tentu saja, selama ada Sehun disisinya, ia akan memastikan mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

"Sehun..." Suara lembut Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa..." Luhan menggigit bibir, tampak ragu untuk bicara. "Eh, tidak jadi.." katanya kemudian seraya menggeleng ribut.

Sehun mengangkat alis padanya. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"T-tidak ada." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia berbohong, dan Sehun tahu itu.

"Sungguh." Ia meyakinkan menyadari Sehun menatapnya tidak yakin.

Menelan kembali pertanyaannya tentang siapa wanita tadi, Luhan meraih tangan besar Sehun dan mulai menjilatinya dengan mata tertutup, melupakan segala kekhawatiran yang perlahan muncul entah dari mana.

Luhan bukan seorang pencemburu dan terlalu posesif pada pasangan, namun entah bagaimana ia merasa pandangan wanita itu pada Sehun agak tidak biasa. Itu adalah pandangan kekaguman dan keinginan untuk memiliki dan ia agak khawatir tentang itu.

Luhan terus menjilati tangan Sehun, membasahi kelima jari suaminya dengan liurnya. Itu tampak seperti Luhan seorang bayi yang sedang menjilati mainannya.

Setelah merasa tangan Sehun sudah cukup licin, si mungil mengarahkannya ke belahan bokongnya dan memasukan dua jari besar Sehun sekaligus. Dia memekik ketika jari Sehun sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam lubangnya.

Sementara menggerakan jari jarinya di dalam tubuh Luhan, Sehun mencumbu si mungil, menarik tubuh telanjangnya yang mulai tidak bisa diam semakin menempel padanya yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku senang jika kau merasa cemburu." Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan sementara mendengar itu, Luhan segera membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup.

"S-Sehun." Ia menatap Sehun yang terkekeh sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Merasa ini cukup memalukan. Sehun memang selalu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Itu normal. Kau tidak harus malu tentang itu,"

"Aku tidak _—A-akh_ Sehun!" Luhan memekik ketika sehun mempercepat sodokannnya dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya.

"Jangan berpikiran hal-hal mustahil seperti itu, itu tidak sehat untukmu."

Luhan menyahut dengan lenguhan dan anggukan lemah di dada Sehun.

Merasa sudah cukup pelumas dan Luhan sudah siap, Sehun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menggantikan posisi jari-jarinya itu dengan penis besarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Besok aku akan mengantar makan siang untukmu lagi Sehun." Luhan bicara dengan antusias sementara Sehun mengikatkan syal di lehernya.

"Cuaca sudah mulai dingin, aku tidak ingin kau keluar terlalu sering, itu akan membuatmu masuk angin,"

"Aku akan pakai mantel tebal dan sarung tangan." Sehun memasangkan _earmuff_ di telinga Luhan. "Dan _earmuff_ juga."

"Tetap tidak Luhan! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Ingat kehamilanmu!" Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya. "Dan sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk melarangmu ikut belanja lagi. Nah selesai,"

"Sehun!" Luhan cemberut tidak senang, tangannya bergerak memeluk perutnya. "Ada apa memangnya dengan kehamilanku? Aku akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga anakku!"

"Itu bukan hanya anakmu tapi anakku juga, aku berhak untuk mengkhawatirkannya." Sehun berdalih.

"Kekhawatiranmu berlebihan dan tidak masuk akal!"

"Bagian mananya yang tidak masuk akal?"

"Bagian aku yang tidak boleh ke kantormu lagi,"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang itu karena aku tidak ingin kau sakit!"

"Hanya duduk beberapa menit di dalam mobil untuk sampai ke kantormu tidak akan membuatku sakit Sehun!"

Sehun mengela napas. "Astaga, kau benar-benar susah di atur sekarang." Memijit pelipisnya, ia mendesis. "Terserahlah, lakukan apapun yang kau suka! Aku tidak peduli!"

Mendengar ia bicara seperti itu, Luhan menjawab dengan jengkel. "Oh, yasudah!" Ia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan hendak menuju pintu ketika tangan besar Sehun menahan lengannya.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Jongdae akan datang membawakanku setelan baru. Aku tidak mungkin turun dengan pakaian kusut dan basah seperti ini." Melihat ke bawah dan menyadari itu adalah cairannya yang membasahi kemeja Sehun, Luhan memerah. Mata berbinarnya bergerak gugup berusaha menghidari tatapan Sehun. Oh, dia sudah kembali menjadi Luhan yang pemalu.

"T-tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku Sehun. Aku bisa turun sendiri!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sehun di lengannya namun tidak berhasil. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarkanmu dan memastikan kau menemui Kyungsoo dengan selamat!"

Luhan hanya mengembuskan napas dramatis. Berpikir, terkadang dicintai seseorang terlalu berlebihan itu menjengkelkan juga, terlebih jika orang yang sangat mencintaimu itu manusia posesif semacam Oh Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hallo~~**

 **Sebenernya uda dari kemaren-kemaren nyelesein bab 14, tapi bukan yang ini. Itu pas adegan Hunhan yang liburan ke Ohseh cay(pulau punya Sehun—pffft). Cuma selalu gak yakin ketika mau di publish, ngerasa disitu karakter Sehunnya agak gak seimbang dan gombalnya kebangetan.**

 **Yodah deh akhirnya memutuskan untuk bikin ulang bab 14 dan liburannya di terangkan secara tersirat aja. Inipun entah uda berapa kali di rombak. Duh.**

 **Untuk bab ini terisnpirasi dari salah satu adegan di captivated(inget pan yang Luhan nganter makanan ke kantor Sehun yang di salah satu side story-nya itu yang Luhan ngeliat lukisannya dipajang di kantor Sehun?) sama terinspirasi dari salah satu Hetalia dj yang aku baca dengan pairing Gerita(masih sodaraan sama gurita dan cumi-cumi*coret* Germany x Italy) judulnya Night watch. Gak ada adegan yang sama sih, cuma aja pas baca adegan enceh disana langsung kepikiran bikin adegan enceh untuk ini 하하하~~**

 **Oh ya, dan lagi disini aku ngebayangin ukuran Sehun sama Luhan itu sama kayak ukuran si Jerman sama Italia, makanya aku pan selalu ngegambarin Luhan mungil dan Sehun besar. Meskipun aslinya ukuran mereka gak sekontras itu ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ~~**

 **Oke, ini cuma baru sekali di edit, semoga gak ada typo.**

 **Ps: Selamat lebaran buat kamu yang merayakan yorobun^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	15. More important than anything else

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Itu jam satu siang ketika Luhan duduk di ruang tengah dan mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Ia menoleh menemukan Sehun yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Seketika matanya melebar. "Sehun!" Beranjak dari duduknya, dengan semangat Luhan berlari menuju Sehun.

"Luhan, jangan berlari seperti itu! Kalau kau jatuh aku bersumpah tidak akan menangkapmu!" Sehun berkata sementara menahan pundak Luhan ketika si mungil sampai di depannya.

Luhan nyengir lebar tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun yang sungguh tidak sinkron dengan apa yang refleks tangannya lakukan, kemudian berkata. "Kau pulang!"

Sehun tidak biasanya pulang sesiang ini. Tapi tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan sangat senang. Sejak Sehun melarang ia datang lagi ke kantornya, Luhan tidak berani untuk menentang kehendaknya meski seringkali ia merindukan Sehun di jam jam seperti ini.

Sehun merunduk untuk mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan menjawab. "Ya, hanya sebentar, ada berkas yang tertinggal di mejaku, aku akan kembali ke kantor setelah mengambilnya," kata Sehun. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ung..." Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, sudah."

Perhatian Sehun kemudian teralih pada rambut Luhan yang diikat ke atas dan memperlihatkan dahi sempurnanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?"

"Oh, ini..." Menyentuh ikatan rambut apelnya, Luhan menjawab. "Kyungsoo hyung mengikatnya karena poninya menusuk mataku," katanya. "Apa terlihat bagus?"

"Terlihat manis untukmu." Sehun berpendapat jujur dan Luhan tersenyum malu. "Tapi..." Ia melepas ikatan rambut Luhan dan berkata, "Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang lagi rupanya. Aku akan memotongnya sekarang,"

"Tapi kau kan harus kembali ke kantor Sehun?"

"Tidak akan lama."

Menarik Luhan menuju kamar mereka dan mendudukannya di kursi yang menghadap jendela, Sehun mengambil gunting dan sisir yang memang sudah biasa digunakannya untuk memotong rambut si mungil. Selembar kain mengikat leher Luhan, menutup pakaiannya agar tidak terkena potongan rambutnya.

"Sekarang diam kalau kau tidak ingin aku menggunting telingamu," kata Sehun siap memotong rambut Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ung..."

Merasakan kelembutan rambut Luhan ditangannya saat mulai menyisirnya, Sehun berpikir semua tentang Luhan selalu terasa lembut dan halus. Sehingga kapanpun Sehun selalu merasa si mungil adalah kebalikan dari dirinya. Sementara Luhan lembut dan halus baik fisik maupun hatinya, Sehun tentu saja seorang yang kasar dan kejam.

"Pertumbuhan rambutmu benar-benar cepat, apa lain kali aku biarkan panjang saja," kata Sehun tiba-tiba ketika ia mulai memotong rambut Luhan yang mencuat.

"Tapi aku kan laki-laki Sehun!"

"Tidak masalah, itu akan terlihat bagus untukmu." Sehun tersenyum membayangkan betapa seratus kali lipatnya Luhan akan lebih cantik jika berambut panjang.

"Itu akan merepotkan kalau rambutku panjang." Luhan berpendapat. "Aku tidak mau Sehun!"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tidak serius," kata Sehun. "Sekarang menunduk!" Ia memerintahkan dan Luhan segera melakukannya sementara Sehun mulai memotong ujung rambut Luhan yang sudah mencapai tengkuknya.

"Dulu sebelum bertemu denganku, siapa yang selalu memotong rambutmu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Itu..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya. Beberapa detik sebelum ia menjawab, mata berbinarnya tiba-tiba berubah sedikit murung. "Aku melakukannya sendiri," katanya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu, terkadang aku tidak sengaja memotong habis rambutku di salah satu bagian, dan akhirnya aku di ejek habis-habisan oleh teman-temanku karena ada sebagian rambutku yang botak,"

"Bodoh!" Sehun mencibir. "Apa kau tidak pernah dengar apa itu barbershop?"

Eh? Luhan berkedip. "Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku kira...bukannya pertanyaan itu juga harusnya ditujukan padamu? Kenapa kau suka sekali memotong rambutku sendiri dan tidak membawaku kesana saja?"

Sehun berdecak. "Itu karena memikirkan orang lain menyentuh rambutmu benar-benar menggangguku," kata Sehun terdengar begitu posesif.

"Tapi kau mebiarkan dokter menyentuh perutku,"

"Jika aku bisa memeriksa kehamilanmu sendiri aku tidak akan menyuruh dokter sialan itu melakukannya," kata Sehun dan Luhan mengerti.

Jadi intinya, bagi Sehun, selama dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurus Luhan sendiri, ia tidak harus menyuruh orang lain melakukannya.

"Nah, selesai disini, tinggal poninya." Sehun berkata kemudian bergerak dan berlutut di depan Luhan yang duduk di kursi.

Sementara itu Luhan menatap Sehun, ada satu hal yang dari tadi...ah bukan. Itu adalah hal yang dari dulu ia ingin katakan. Tapi ia belum berani melakukannya bahkan sampai sekarang.

Luhan merindukan mamanya, pembicaraan mereka beberapa saat lalu lagi-lagi mengingatkan Luhan pada mama, seseorang selain Sehun yang mencintai dan menginginkannya di dunia ini, ia yang mengulurkan tangan untuknya ketika Luhan dibuang. Luhan memang selalu memotong rambutnya sendiri tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukan itu sendiri, mama yang selalu melakukan itu untuknya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak mereka berpisah, dan tentu saja rasa rindu itu selalu muncul kapanpun Luhan menemukan sesuatu yang mengingatkan ia pada mamanya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan Sehun tahu Luhan akan menangis. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan, menghapus air matanya ketika Luhan benar-benar menangis.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, katakan saja," kata Sehun.

"Tapi aku takut kau marah."

Sehun mendengus. "Sudah berapa kali dalam seminggu ini kau merajuk, membantahku, dan mengomel tidak jelas yang membuatku memarahimu? tanya Sehun. "Kenapa kau harus ragu untuk mengatakan yang ini?"

Mendengar itu dari mulut Sehun langsung, Luhan entah kenapa merasa malu. "Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh." Luhan memeluk perutnya sendiri. Ini mungkin karena kehamilannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti Luhan. Lagipula kau selalu minta maaf setelahnya." Sehun tersenyum, mengingat betapa menggemaskannya Luhan ketika kapanpun setelah membantah Sehun atau membuat Sehun marah (jujur saja sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada Luhan), Luhan akan minta maaf sambil menangis dan berjanji pada Sehun tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi tentu saja, sudah lama Sehun berhenti percaya akan janji si mungil yang satu ini.

"Itu karena kapanpun setelah aku membantahmu dan membuatmu marah, aku selalu merasa bersalah, jadi aku minta maaf, karena hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan Sehun,"

"Nah, begitu juga untuk yang ini. Jika kau pikir aku akan marah, kau hanya cukup minta maaf setelahnya,"

"Dan kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Tergantung, pertama-tama kau harus katakan dulu apa yang kau inginkan, karena jujur saja aku tidak bisa menemukan ide kenapa kau menangis kali ini, dan setelah itu baru aku akan memutuskan apa itu termaafkan atau tidak,"

"Sehun!" Luhan cemberut.

Sehun tertawa. "Bercanda. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padamu Luhan."

Tapi Luhan pikir kali ini berbeda dari biasanya alasan Sehun ketika ia memarahinya. Ini lebih dari sekedar Luhan yang tidak mau minum susu sebelum tidur atau bergadang untuk menunggunya pulang. Dan yah, Sehun seringkali memarahinya karena hal-hal semacam itu.

Luhan mendongak, menemukan wajah tampan Sehun yang menatapnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin pria itu pikirkan. Apa dia sedang menunggu apa yang akan Luhan katakan? Apa dia merasa penasaran? Tapi ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja.

Menghela napas Luhan dengan ragu mulai berkata. Tentang kerinduannya pada keluarganya, mamanya dan adik-adiknya di desa, dan ia kembali menangis.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan marah saat kau mengatakan ini?" Sehun bertanya.

Luhan berkedip menatapnya. "Jadi kau tidak marah?"

"Kau ingin mengunjungi mereka?" Sehun menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain.

Luhan mengangguk. "Sangat,"

"Kalau begitu kita akan kesana minggu ini,"

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Tapi Sehun, pekerjaanmu?" Ia tidak ingin menjadi alasan Sehun menunda pekerjaannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seolah kau menjadi orang ketiga antara aku dan pekerjaanku Luhan?" tanya Sehun, "Kau lebih penting dari apapun tentu saja,"

"Sehun..." Luhan meremas tangan Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mendengar itu, membuat ia benar-benar ingin mencium suaminya.

Matanya tertutup kemudian dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Si mungil merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun perlahan, siap untuk mencium suaminya. Namun kemudian yang terjadi...

"Hmph—" Luhan terkejut membuka mata lebar-lebar karena tangan Sehun lebih dulu menutup mulutnya sebelum bibir Luhan bahkan menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tidak Luhan! Jangan menciumku, aku harus kembali ke kantor dan aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk aku tidak akan menelanjangimu setelah kau menciumku."

Mendengar itu Luhan memerah sementara Sehun melepaskan tangannya. Si mungil berdehem dan menggumamkan maaf, merasa malu luar biasa.

 _Bodoh bodoh bodoh!_

"Sekarang diam dan tutup matamu." Sehun memerintahkan sementara berdiri dan mendongakkan wajah Luhan, menyisir poni si mungil hingga menutupi matanya kemudian memotongnya di atas alisnya hingga perlahan memperlihatkan kelopak Luhan yang tertutup dengan bulu mata lentiknya yang berkibar.

Luhan masih menutup matanya meski poninya sudah seluruhnya terpotong, sementara Sehun terdiam di sana dengan tangan bertumupu pada pegangan kursi, menatap wajah Luhan—keindahan alami yang terkadang tidak masuk akal menurut Sehun. Pria itu menelan ludah, melihat bibir merah muda Luhan yang entah berapa kali ia gigit itu terbuka sedikit seolah menunggu untuk ia melumatnya. Napas halus Luhan yang terdengar dalam jarak sedekat ini sangat tidak membantu dan malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Sudah selesai? Aku boleh buka mata?" tanya Luhan, tidak menyadari jika gerakan bibirnya itu membuat hormon kelelakian Sehun terbakar. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia mencium si mungilnya dan membuat Luhan lagi lagi terkejut, membuka matanya tiba-tiba namun kemudian ia menutupnya kembali membiarkan Sehun mendominasi dirinya. Ciuman itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan liar dan Luhan semakin tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman Sehun. Ia mencengkram kemejanya merasakan tangan Sehun mulai menyelinap ke balik pakaiannya. Napasnya berantakan ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya, namun kemudian ia ingat jika Sehun harus kembali ke kantor.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun namun tentu tidak akan berhasil karena satu tangan Sehun menahan tengkuknya. Kekuatan Luhan tidak sebanding bahkan dengan satu tangan Sehun. Ia memukul dadanya, merengek dalam ciuman mereka minta perhatian Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengam bibirnya.

Sehun melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan yang sudah tampak kacau dengan bibir membengkak dan napas berantakan.

"S-Sehun, kau harus kembali ke kantor," katanya tersenggal.

"Oh, aku lupa tentang itu," kata Sehun. Ia tersenyum, kemudian tangannya menggenggam milik Luhan yang kecil yang masih terbungkus celananya. Si mungil sudah bereaksi karena sentuhannya. Sehun bisa merasakan ketegangan Luhan dan keinginannya untuk disentuh sekarang juga. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tahu kau tidak bisa menyentuh dirimu sendiri,"

"T-tidak apa Sehun, aku bisa mengatasinya,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa." Sehun melepaskan kain yang menutup pakaian Luhan, kain itu kini sudah di penuhi potongan rambutnya. "Nah, rambutmu sudah selesai di potong." Ia menarik Luhan berdiri dan merapihkan rambutnya. "Kau tampak lebih baik sekarang." katanya, kemudian Sehun mulai melepas semua pakaian Luhan.

Setelah itu Luhan tidak bicara apapun lagi selain mendesah dan sepenuhnya memasrahkan diri pada Sehun. Seperti kata Sehun, Luhan bukanlah orang ketiga antara ia dan pekerjaannya, jadi Luhan tidak harus merasa bersalah ketika Sehun harus tinggal lebih lama siang itu untuk mengambil berkas entah apa yang bahkan tidak Luhan tahu sebelum ia kembali ke kantor.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **520!**


	16. Expertise

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Eh, tunggu sebentar Lulu." Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba ketika ia dan Luhan telah keluar dari swalayan.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Kyungsoo melihat isi kantong belanjaan, memeriksa apa saja yang sudah mereka beli, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Mata bulatnya melihat Luhan dengan tatapan horor sementara ia berkata. "Aku lupa membeli wortel untuk sup!"

"Oh, aku kira ada ap—"

"Yaampun yaampun! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan panik berlebihan. Ini adalah kebiasaannya ketika kapanpun dia berbuat kesalahan.

"Tenang hyung, tenang! Tarik napas...buang." Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang si mungil interuksikan. Setelah ia cukup tenang, Luhan menyarankan. "Nah, kau hanya harus kembali dan membelinya,"

"Ah, kau benar sekali Lulu. Aku akan kembali kalau begitu," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Luhan akan berbalik ketika Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Tidak tidak, kau tunggu disini saja, itu akan melelahkan jika kau harus ikut aku kembali ke dalam,"

"Tidak apa kok hyung,"

"Tidak Lulu, kau disini saja oke? Aku tidak akan lama." Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Luhan mengembuskan napas. "Yasudah, baiklah."

Sementara Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam swalayan, Luhan berdiri disana seperti anak hilang. Kedua tangannya memegang satu kantong belanjaan hasil rengekannya pada Kyungsoo yang tidak membiarkan Luhan membantunya membawa belanjaan. Si mungil yang terus merengek meyakinkan si pelayan Do jika ia bisa melakukannya, pada akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan ia membawa hanya satu kantong belanjaan yang paling ringan.

Hal itu seolah sudah menjadi salah satu rutinitas setiap kali Luhan ikut Kyungsoo berbelanja.

Luhan masih berdiri polos disana, sesekali menunduk melihat boot coklat berbulu yang dipakainya hari ini. Tidak peduli pada pandangan tertarik orang-orang yang menoleh beberapa kali padanya setiap kali mereka melewatinya. Hal itu wajar saja, karena Luhan memang tampak seperti bunga mekar yang siap di petik.

— _Bunga mekar yang sudah memiliki pemilik yang akan memenggal kepala siapapun yang memetiknya._

Luhan ingat, saat itu ia berumur 13 tahun ketika pertama kali pergi ke pasar tradisional bersama mama. Luhan muda yang pemalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung mama sementara setiap pedagang disana memuji betapa cantiknya ia dan memberikan potongan harga yang cukup besar pada mereka.

Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang bahkan hingga Luhan hanya berbelanja sendiri tanpa mama bersamanya. Namun seringkali ia menolaknya karena tidak ingin para pedagang sayur kecil itu tidak mendapat untung dari dagangan mereka.

Jika itu terjadi disini mungkin saja Luhan sudah hilang diculik saat berkeliaran sendiri di swalayan seperti itu. Untungnya itu di desa dan tingkat kriminalitas disana tidak setinggi di kota. Maka Luhan tidak harus khawatir atau takut seseorang berniat buruk padanya ketika ia pulang sendiri menyusuri jalan setapak desa sepulang dari pasar.

Sejujurnya, meski harus berkeliaran sendiri disinipun Luhan tidak akan khawatir atau takut. Otak si mungil seperti sudah diprogram untuk selalu berpikiran positif pada orang-orang. Berpikir jika mereka semua orang baik dan tidak memiliki niat buruk apapun padanya.

Sama seperti halnya ketika ia pertama kali mengenal Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang dermawan baik hati yang sudi memungutnya. Itu sampai kemudian ia menyadari maksud terselubung Oh Sehun membawanya pergi. Menyiksanya, dan membuat ia berpikir menjadi manusia paling hina di dunia ini. Oh Sehun yang nyaris mengubah cara pandang Luhan tentang 'tidak ada orang jahat di dunia ini'.

Namun tentu saja seiring berjalannya waktu segalanya berubah.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap perutnya yang tampak masih rata jika ia mengenakan mantel tebal seperti ini. Siapa yang sangka jika didalam sini ada kehidupan hasil dari benih orang yang ia pikir paling jahat di dunia? Dan siapa yang sangka pula jika orang yang paling ia benci dulu kini menjadi orang yang paling berharga dan paling ia cintai?

Intinya, Luhan pikir, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat. Yang ada hanya orang yang berpikir jika mereka jahat.

Takdirnya begitu rumit dan sukar ditebak. Dan kepala kecil Luhan mungkin akan meledak jika ia terus memikirkannya.

"Hai?"

Suara seseorang menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan. Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang pria tersenyum ke arahnya.

Melihat ke belakangnya, ia memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang sekiranya diajak bicara oleh pria ini selain dirinya. "Kau bicara denganku?" Ia bertanya kemudian.

Pria itu tertawa, dan Luhan pikir wajah tertawanya cukup tampan. "Menurutmu dengan siapa lagi?" katanya, balik bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Luhan.

"Pacarmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan. Dia hyungku,"

"Ah.." Pria itu mengangguk seolah mengerti. "Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang tidak tertarik untuk pacaran ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku—"

"Tidak, jangan katakan!" Ia memotong ucapan Luhan. "Aku mengerti, aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu kok,"

"Teman?"

"Ya, aku Kai, kau?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya di depan Luhan.

"Luhan," jawab Luhan sementara menyambut tangan Kai.

"Luhan." Kai mengulang, kemudian berkomentar. "Namamu bagus,"

"Hehe, terimakasih Kai." Luhan tersenyum malu. Tidak pernah ada yang memuji namanya. "Omong-omong, kenapa Kai tiba-tiba ingin jadi temanku?"

"Karena kau begitu menarik Lulu," kata Kai tanpa pikir panjang.

 _Lulu?_

"Dan semua orang juga berpikiran seperti itu saat pertama kali melihatnya." Suara akrab di telinga Luhan itu menjawab. Luhan mendongak, Sehun sudah berdiri di depan Luhan entah sejak kapan, melindungi si mungilnya dari orang asing berwajah mesum ini.

"Sehun?"

"Berhenti menatapnya jika kau masih ingin kepalamu berada di tempatnya." Sehun mengancam ketika Kai berusaha melihat Luhan dibalik punggung tegapnya.

"Wow, Luhan dia hyungmu?" tanya Kai.

"Kai, sebenarnya dia—" Kepala Luhan muncul dibalik tubuh tegap Sehun, namun Sehun menghalanginya segera.

"Ayo pulang!" katanya, menarik tangan Luhan, membawanya menjauh.

"Sampai jumpa Kai." Luhan menoleh dan melambai pada Kai, dan pria itu urung membalasnya ketika melihat wajah Sehun tampak seperti akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

Sehun melepas sebelah sarung tangannya dan menyuruh Luhan memakainya sementara ia mengambil kantong belanjaan Luhan. Setelah sarung tangan Sehun yang kebesaran itu terpasang di tangan kecil Luhan, si pria dominan meraih tangannya yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan dan memasukannya kedalam saku mantelnya bersama tangannya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan sepanjang trotoar dengan sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang dikemudikan Kim Jongdae mengikuti di pinggir jalan di belakangnya. Apartemen mereka dengan swalayan memang hanya berjarak 15 menit dengan jalan kaki. Jadi, Sehun tidak merasa perlu untuk naik mobil.

Itu sampai kemudian Luhan mulai bersin. Sehun berhenti dan menatapnya.

Luhan menggosok hidungnya yang merah dan mendogak, menunjukan cengiran polosnya pada Sehun. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok Sehun, hehe."

Sehun mendengus, segera menarik Luhan dan menyuruhnya masuk mobil.

.

"Apa yang selalu aku katakan tentang orang asing?" Sehun memulai ketika mereka sampai di apartemen.

"Orang asing?"

"Ya, orang yang tadi di swalayan,"

"Ah.." Luhan mengerti dan menjawab. "Sebenarnya dia bukan orang asing Sehun. Dia teman baruku, namanya Kai,"

"Teman?"

"Yup." Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Demi Tuhan Luhan, kau bahkan mengenalnya belum sampai satu jam, dan kau sudah mengklaim orang itu sebagai temanmu?" Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar tidak terselamatkan."

Sehun pikir, Luhan mungkin sudah hilang dibawanya jika saja Sehun tidak datang tepat waktu. Luhan tipe orang yang mudah iba dan akan percaya begitu saja pada seseorang yang berkata kalau ia adalah santa klaus dan akan memberi Luhan tumpukan hadiah jika ia ikut bersamanya.

"Apa yang salah dengan berteman Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah, aku yang salah karena masih mempertahankan Kyungsoo, harusnya aku memecat dia saja, dia sudah tidak bisa dipercaya dengan meninggalkanmu di depan swalayan sendirian dan bertemu dengan orang bertampang mesum seperti itu."

Seketika Luhan tersadar. "Yaampun Kyungsoo hyung!" Ia menepuk kepalanya. "Sehun! Aku melupakannya, dia masih ada disana, ayo kembali ke swalayan Sehun!" Luhan terlalu panik, bahkan untuk sekedar peduli pada ancaman Sehun.

"Tidak Luhan! Kau tidak akan kamanapun! Sekarang duduk!" Sehun memerintahkan tapi Luhan menolak untuk menuruti perintahnya.

"Tapi Sehun—"

"Luhan tidak!" Sehun menegaskan. "Kyungsoo bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi kau tidak."

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Pandangan pria itu berbahaya dan membuat Luhan merinding. Si mungil mundur ketika Sehun semakin mendekat padanya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku Sehun?" Suara Luhan bergetar, ketakutan dalam suaranya dan pada akhirnya dia terpojok diantara tembok dan tubuh Sehun.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sehun tampak serius.

"S-Sehun! Aku mengandung anakmu!"

Sehun mendengus, mengangkat sebelah alis pada si mungil. "Itu tidak akan membuatmu bebas dari hukuman,"

"Hu-hukuman?"

"Ya, hukuman!"

"Sehun! Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah menghukumku lagi!"

"Karena kau nakal, terpaksa aku melakukannya lagi,"

"Kumohon Sehun! Aku tidak suka seks toy,"

"Tapi aku suka,"

Luhan menelan ludah.

"Sehun kumohon! Aku janji tidak akan bicara dengan Kai lagi." Luhan memohon sementara ia semakin ketakutan.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau sudah lama mengenalnya Luhan! Kau hanya bicara beberapa menit dengannya. Ya Tuhaan!" Sehun menggeram tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin si mungilnya ini menyebut nama orang asing seolah ia sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun?

Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamar mereka.

"Sehun!" Luhan merengek.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan sementara dia mulai melepas jas dan kemejanya.

Melihat Sehun membuka pakaiannya, Luhan pikir ia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan berkedip. "Eh? Memangnya?"

Sehun bersila di atas tempat tidur dan memerintahkan. "Kemari!"

Kali ini Luhan menuruti keinginan suaminya, Sehun berbalik memunggungi Luhan. "Aku lelah sekali, pijit punggungku!"

"Huh?" Luhan berkedip. _Ini hukumannya?_

"Luhan!"

"I-iya."

Tangan kecil Luhan kemudian menyentuh punggung tegap Sehun, dan mulai menekan-nekan otot otot keras itu.

"Ah, dasar lemah! Kau memijit punggungku atau mengusapnya?" bentak Sehun beberapa saat kemudian.

Luhan cemberut. "Aku tidak bisa memijit Sehun!"

Kemudian Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan dan memerintahkan Luhan untuk berbalik memunggunginya. Tangan kasar dan besar Sehun memijit bahu sempit Luhan memberi contoh jika beginilah cara memijit yang benar.

"Nah, seperti ini, keluarkan tenagamu!"

Namun bukannya mengerti apa yang Sehun contohkan Luhan malah mengerang keenakan oleh pijatan Sehun di sepasang bahu sempitnya. "Ahh..."

"Haishh, kenapa malah aku yang memijitmu." Sehun menggerutu.

"Sehun aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya, memijit bukan keahlianku,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Memijit saja tidak bisa! Kau memang tidak punya keahlian apapun! Kau itu payah dan juga lemah!" kata Sehun tidak berperasaan. Demi Tuhan, saat ini Sehun luar biasa kesal hingga ia tidak bisa menyaring apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau juga bodoh!" Ia menambahkan hinaannya.

"S-Sehun..." _Tega sekali._

Melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca siap meledak juga bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, Sehun menyadari kesalahannya.

"Luhan..."

Fakta bahwa tampang Luhan saat ini begitu menggemaskan tidak mampu membuat Sehun mengenyahkan rasa bersalahnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Luhan benar-benar menangis. Ia menggigit bibirnya kemudian berkata.

"Ya, Sehun, aku tahu aku ini memang payah, lemah dan juga bodoh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar. Berbeda dengan dirimu." Luhan terisak sementara menggosok wajahnya yang basah dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Luhan, tidak seperti itu maksudku, aku hanya—Luhan berhenti menggosok wajahmu seperti itu!" Sehun membentak ketika si mungil menggosok wajahnya semakin keras. Itu akan melukainya.

"Lu..." Sehun hendak menyentuhnya namun Luhan refleks menjauh dari sentuhan Sehun.

Luhan mengubur dirinya dengan selimut kemudian, seperti kebiasaannya.

Sementara Sehun menghela nafas.

 _Sudahlah, dia akan menyesal dan minta maaf juga pada akhirnya._

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, kau baik-baik di rumah oke?" kata Sehun lembut, mengusap kepala Luhan yang terhalang selimut kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Luhan tidak menyahut. Suara isakanlah yang hanya terdengar di dalam selimut yang mengubur tubuh mungilnya. Meraih pakaiannya dan kemudian memakainya, Sehun lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Dan tentang Kyungsoo, aku sudah menghubunginya dan memberi tahu kau pulang bersamaku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat malam Tuan," sapa Kyungsoo seraya membungkuk ketika Sehun pulang.

"Apa Luhan sudah tidur?" Sehun bertanya.

"Sepertinya belum Tuan, tadi saya lihat dia sedang membaca buku,"

"Oh," katanya. "Apa yang dia lakukan hari ini?"

"Seperti biasanya, makan, tidur, mandi, membaca buku, nonton tivi, menulis, buang air—"

"Sudah cukup Kyungsoo!" Sehun memotong ocehan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak perlu tahu tentang dia buang air hari ini."

"Hehe maaf Tuan."

Tapi kemudian Sehun berpikir lagi, mengetahui Luhan buang air atau tidak hari ini juga penting sepertinya.

"Ah, satu lagi." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bicara.

"Apa itu?"

"Hari ini Lulu tidak tidur siang Tuan, saya tidak tega memaksanya karena dia sedang menangis," katanya menjelaskan, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu alasan mengapa Luhan menangis.

Itu berarti Sehun tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan malam ini, karena si mungil yang tidak tidur siang pasti tidak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya. Luhan tidak seperti Sehun yang memiliki stamina yang kuat dan bahkan masih bertenaga meski ia bekerja seharian.

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa," katanya memutuskan.

Lagipula ini salahnya juga membuat Luhan kesal dan menangis hingga si mungil melewatkan tidur siangnya.

"Omong-omong Kyungsoo, aku harus menegurmu karena meninggalkan Luhan di swalayan sendirian hari ini. Jika kau sudah tidak ingin bekerja padaku, lakukan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu, mengerti?"

Sehun tidak ingin main main dengan keselamatan Luhan. Jika ia pikir Kyungsoo tidak lagi becus mengurus si mungilnya, maka ia benar-benar harus diganti, tidak peduli meski Kyungsoo adalah anak dari kepala pelayan di mansion Oh yang sudah bekerja dan mengabdi pada keluarganya selama puluhan tahun bahkan semenjak kedua orang tuanya masih ada.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menelan ludah.

"Y-ya, saya mengerti Tuan," katanya gugup seraya membungkuk.

"Bagus."

Kemudian Sehun meninggalkannya, berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Luhan. Ia menemukan si mungil yang duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang dengan kepala terkulai ke samping dan kacamata yang hampir melorot di hidungnya yang kecil. Ketika Sehun duduk disisi tempat tidur ia menyadari, jika Luhan tertidur.

"Astaga." Sehun berdecak. Kerena... _bisa-bisanya dia tidur sambil duduk seperti ini._

Mengambil buku dipangkuan Luhan, Sehun berdecak sekali lagi membaca judul yang tertulis disana ' _Jack and the Beanstalk'_

"Ck, dongeng." Ia melemparnya pada nakas begitu saja.

Melepas kaca mata Luhan, Sehun membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ia menarik selimut menutupinya sampai leher. Luhan melenguh dan menggeliat dengan bibir mengerucut seperti bayi ketika Sehun melakukannya. Menyingkirkan rambut di dahinya, Sehun memberikan kecupan sayang disana sebelum ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

"Sehun..." Luhan memanggilnya dengan suara serak ketika Sehun sedang mengancingkan kancing piyamanya. Sehun menoleh, melihat si mungil terduduk di tempat tidur sambil mengucek matanya. "Sudah pulang?" katanya, kemudian menguap lebar.

"Kembali tidur!" Sehun memerintahkan, tahu Luhan bangun hanya untuk minta maaf seperti yang sudah sudah. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu untuk yang tadi siang," katanya.

Namun bukannya menuruti perintah Sehun, Luhan malah beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan dengan langkah di seret dan mata yang setengah terjaga ke arahnya. Sehun menyadari jika piyama yang Luhan pakai malam ini tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ujung celananya tampak menyapu lantai semetara ujung tangannya membuat Luhan tampak seolah tidak memiliki tangan. Sehun tahu itu adalah satu yang ia belikan minggu lalu.

Luhan memeluk Sehun, dan berkata dengan suara kecilnya. "Aku janji tidak akan bicara dengan Kai atau orang asing manapun lagi Sehun,"

"Ya, aku tahu,"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Sehun," tambahnya.

"Maaf sudah menghinamu dan membuatmu takut," balas Sehun. "Aku benar-benar jahat."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak kok." Kemudian mengetatkan pelukannya di perut Sehun. "Aku tahu Sehun hanya sedang marah, dan kau marah karena aku."

Mengendus aroma tubuh prianya yang begitu maskulin, Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun. "Apa kau masih ingin aku pijat?" katanya. "Aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan benar kali ini,"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." Sehun menolak.

Luhan cemberut kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan remehkan kekuatanku Sehun." Ia mengangkat tinju kanannya di udara, bermaksud menunjukan tangan rantingnya yang dia pikir berotot-padahal-tidak di depan Sehun. "Aku tidak selemah yang— _Ahh_." Namun Luhan memekik kemudian ketika tangan Sehun meremas pergelangan tangannya. Luhan mencoba melepaskannya namun tidak berhasil. "Sehun lepaskan!"

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku pikir kau tidak selemah yang aku pikir,"

"Ugh." Luhan cemberut memelingkan wajahnya. Ya, jika dibandingkan dengan kekutan Sehun tentu saja Luhan tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun membawa tangan kecil Luhan yang masih ia genggam ke selangkangannya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau cukup kuat untuk mengatasi ini dan menerimanya di dalam tubuhmu. Apa aku benar?"

"Sehun..." Tangan kecil Luhan meremasnya hingga perlahan milik Sehun mulai mengeras.

Dan ketika Sehun merasa mulai naik di setiap remasan yang tangan Luhan lakukan, si mungil menguap lebar dengan matanya yang berkedip lambat.

Sehun mendesis menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari selangkangannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan," katanya jengkel.

"Aku bisa melakukannya Sehun. Sungguh." Luhan meyakinkan.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi tidak malam ini, kau lebih baik tidur dan istirahat sekarang,"

"Tapi..." Luhan kembali meraih milik Sehun. "Kau menginginkannya, kau sudah keras Sehun,"

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini." Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan.

"Aku ingin membantumu mengatasinya,"

"Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri,"

"Ak— _hmph_ ,"

"Sudah cukup bicaranya! Jangan membantahku lagi anak rusa!" Sehun memotong dengan membungkam mulutnya ketika Luhan akan bicara. Kemudian ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan menjatuhkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Saatnya tidur untukmu rusa nakal!" Sehun memerintahkan.

Namun bukannya menuruti perintah Sehun, Luhan malah bangkit dan mulai melepas semua pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Pakai kembali bajumu Luhan!"

Luhan tidak menyahut dan mulai melepaskan celananya. Ketika ia sepenuhnya telanjang, Luhan bergerak dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun sementara tangannya melingkari leher prianya.

"Aku pikir ini adalah satu-satunya keahlianku dan hal yang aku bisa lakukan dengan benar Sehun. Jadi biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu."

Sehun mengembuskan napas, memijit pelipisnya. Rasanya ini seperti dejavu namun dengan kejadian yang terbalik. Jika dulu demi kesenangannya Sehun sering sekali mempermainkan Luhan dengan memaksanya menelanjangi diri di depannya sementara si mungil menolak habis-habisan, sekarang bahkan Luhan tanpa dimintapun rela melakukan itu untuk Sehun.

"Sehun..." Luhan berkedip melihat Sehun yang hanya diam saja.

Tampang menahan kantuknya malah membuat ia tampak sensual dan menggoda.

Sekali lagi Sehun mengembuskan napas sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan si mungilnya dan melihat apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

Ia menarik pinggang kecil Luhan lebih dekat dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Luhan melenguh berkali-kali diantara ciuman mereka. Tangannya menekan kepala Sehun meminta lebih. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sehun merasakan pegangan tangan Luhan semakin melemah, dan si mungil tidak lagi berusaha untuk membalas ciumannya.

Menarik pundak sempitnya menjauh, kepala Luhan segera terkulai.

Sehun mendengus. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, karena mereka pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Si mungil yang tiba-tiba tertidur saat mereka bercinta, adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan sekaligus menggemaskan.

Sementara Sehun mengutuk dalam hati, Luhan berusaha mengangkat kepalanya berkali-kali mencoba untuk terjaga.

"Se...hun." Namun tentu saja tidak berhasil, ia benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya.

Dan selama satu menit itu Sehun menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton Luhan yang terkantuk-kantuk berusaha membuka matanya. Hal baiknya adalah; tampang Luhan yang seperti ini sangat menggemaskan dan menghibur. Sedikit banyak mengurangi kejengkelan Sehun.

Merasa sudah cukup, dan berpikir jika Luhan akan pegal-pegal tidur dengan posisi seperti ini, Sehun membaringkan tubuh si mungil dan menyelimutinya.

Menghela napas ia berkata pada Luhan yang tertidur. "Harusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu." Kemudian ia melihat selangkangannya yang mengembung. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" kata Sehun bermonolog dan dibalas dengkuran halus menggemaskan si mungilnya.

 _Dasar setan kecil!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAHA salah satu bab yang enjoy ketika menulisnya nih selain bab 2,3,4,5 sama 11. Eh, sebenernya yang lain juga enjoy sih, cuma bab bab itu yang paling enjoy dan paling kebayang ketika nulisnya. Oh gosh, Luluuuu**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca omong-omong.**

 **3000+ word lho ini. Ganyangka bisa nulis sepanjang itu(selain plesbek) /terharu/**

 **Hehe...**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya yorobuuuunn^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	17. I am yours and you are mine

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Sehun kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa? Aku malu Sehun!" Luhan terus mengeluh sementara Sehun membantu mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau harus malu ketika kau bersama dengan seorang Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke pesta."

 _Bagaimana jika aku malah membutmu malu?_ Luhan hanya orang kampung dan memikirkan ia berada diantara orang-orang kaya dan berkelas semacam Oh Sehun, itu membuatnya gugup.

"Bukankah kau pernah datang ke pesta sebelumnya?"

"Kapan? Aku tidak pernah!"

"Pesta pernikahan kita Luhan. Duh. Itu juga pesta." Sehun berdecak, meraih sepasang bahu sempit Luhan. "Percaya padaku, pesta ini bahkan lebih sederhana daripada pesta pernikahan kita dulu."

Luhan cemberut, berpikir itu tentu saja berbeda. "Waktu itu 'kan kau yang memaksaku dan mengancamku jika aku tidak menurutimu. Sebenarnya saat itu aku juga tidak mau,"

"Oh." Melipat tangannya di depan dada, Sehun mengangkat alis pada si mungil. "Kau ingin aku mengancamu juga kali ini supaya kau mau ikut?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Luhan membantah. "Lagipula, Kau tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa mengancamku sekarang!"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau tidak mungkin berani mengancam akan membunuhku,"

"Memang tidak,"

"Dan aku sudah kebal dengan ancamanmu tentang kau yang akan memecat Kyungsoo hyung,"

"Memang bukan itu."

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun, kemudian ia menyadari. Mundur selangkah menjauh dari Oh Sehun, Luhan memeluk perutnya protektif, dan melihat Sehun waspada. "S-Sehun, kau akan memaksaku menggugurkan anakku?"

Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya memutar mata. "Itu juga anakku bukan hanya anakmu, kenapa kau berpikir aku sejahat itu berniat membunuh anakku sendiri hanya demi memaksamu ikut ke pesta?" Pandangan Sehun kemudian tertuju pada perut Luhan. "Nak, coba lihat Babamu, bukankah dia sangat keras kepala dan menjengkelkan?" katanya seolah ia tengah bicara dengan anaknya yang masih ada dalam kandungan.

"Aku tidak begitu Sehun!"

"Kau hanya tidak merasa. Pokoknya kau harus ikut!" Sehun menegaskan.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu bersikeras.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin mengancam si mungilnya, tapi tidak ada cara lain baginya untuk membuat Luhan mau ikut. Pesta ini benar-benar penting untuknya dan Luhan. Ini adalah pertama kali setelah pesta pernikahan mereka Sehun menunjukan Luhan di hadapan publik. Ia merasa harus melakukan itu lagi untuk membuat semua orang tahu jika Luhan adalah miliknya dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jika kau tidak mau ikut, aku tidak akan pulang kemari selama sebulan penuh."

Dan itu dia.

Mendengar itu, Luhan mendongak dan melebarkan mata berbinarnya segera. "Sehun! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

Luhan selalu merindukan Sehun setiap saat, tanpa melihat Sehun selama sebulan tentu saja akan sangat menyiksanya.

Dan sejujurnya, kemungkinan besar itu juga akan terjadi pada Sehun.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya jika kau bersikeras tidak mau ikut,"

"Kau tega!"

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan meyakinkan. "Tidak apa Luhan, kau sempurna. Seharusnya tidak ada satupun bagian dari dirimu yang membuatmu malu,"

"Aku pendek dan kurus."

Sehun mendengus. "Yang benar saja, kau malu dengan itu?"

Luhan hanya mencari-cari alasan, Sehun pikir.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kadang-kadang. Aku seorang pria dewasa dan itu membuatku tampak seperti anak perempuan," jelasnya. "Aku ingin lebih tinggi darimu Sehun."

Untuk beberapa detik setelah mendengar itu Sehun hanya melongo. "Kau tidak serius 'kan?"

"Aku serius!" jawab Luhan jengkel, sementara Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. _Yang benar saja?_

"Jangan menertawakan aku Sehun!" Luhan menepuk dada Sehun bermaksud untuk mendorongnya, tapi tentu saja Sehun bahkan tidak bergerak barang seincipun dan masih meledak dalam tawa.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang semakin memberengut, Sehun menghentikan tawanya. "Oke, kau serius. Maaf." Ia berdehem kemudian. "Kalau itu keinginanmu, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan segalanya dengan uang dan kekuasaanku, tapi untuk mengubah postur seseorang—" Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan naik turun dan berdecak. "—aku bukan Tuhan."

Kemudian ia menarik Luhan, membawa si mungil ke dalam pelukannya. "Lagipula bukankah dengan begini kita menjadi lebih sempurna?" kata Sehun. "Ukuranmu begitu tepat dalam pelukanku. Ini seperti kau memang diciptakan untuk berada disini sejak awal." _Seperti bagian dari diriku yang hilang._

Sehun tidak mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, namun ia tahu si mungilnya mengerti. "Jadi lupakan tentang keinginan konyolmu itu. Selain karena hal itu mustahil terjadi, aku juga lebih menyukai ukuranmu yang sekarang?"

Lebih imut dan menggemaskan, meski itu bukanlah faktor utama kenapa Sehun mencintai Luhan. Selama ia masih Luhan yang sama, tidak peduli bagaimanapun ia, Sehun akan tetap mencintainya.

Sehun menyadari jika Luhan terasa lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya. Ini mungkin karena kehamilannya yang nyaris menginjak trimester kedua dalam beberapa minggu kedepan.

Sejauh ini Luhan masih mengalami _morning sickness-_ nya. Dia juga masih mengidamkan hal-hal aneh atau makanan yang sulit dicari.

Seringkali Luhan mengeluh kelaparan di tengah malam setelah mereka bercinta, dan ingin makan sesuatu yang tentu saja mustahil ada yang menjualnya di jam jam larut seperti itu. Bisa saja Sehun hanya akan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membuatkannya. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu pelayan sekaligus juru masak terbaik di mansionnya. Tidak ada makanan yang tidak bisa ia masak. Dan lagi Sehun sudah mewanti-wanti si kepala pelayan Do untuk mempersiapkan segala jenis bahan makanan untuk berjaga-jaga jika Luhan mengidamkan suatu makanan tertentu.

Tapi menyuruh Kyungsoo ditengah malam tidak akan semudah itu, karena... ("Baiklah aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo membuatkannya untukmu" "Tidak Sehun, jangan bangunkan Kyungsoo hyung, dia bekerja seharian, pasti dia sangat kelelahan. Aku tidak mau kau mengganggu waktu istirahatnya" "Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak bisa membuatnya, dan restoran Cina pasti sudah tutup" "Oh begitu ya? Yasudah tidak jadi saja" "Baiklah aku akan mencarikannya untukmu" "Tidak usah Sehun, sungguh. Tapi baiklah jika Sehun memaksa")

Dan kemudian setelah itu tanpa Luhan tahu, Sehun berkendara selama kurang lebih satu jam menuju pinggir kota, menggedor pintu kamar si kepala koki di mansionnya, dan menyuruh ia membuatkan makanan yang Luhan inginkan dengan ancaman ia akan dipecat jika menolak membuatkannya (lagipula ia dan juru masak yang lain sudah terlalu banyak memakan gaji buta semenjak Sehun pindah).

Dan pria malang itu kemudian berakhir dengan terkantuk-kantuk memegang pisau dapur di jam dua pagi.

Luhan juga menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Ia lebih sering minta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan meski itu hanya hal sepele. Itu menjengkelkan sebenarnya, ketika satu malam Luhan tiba-tiba membangunkan Sehun yang sudah terlelap, menangis dan minta maaf karena dia sudah menggigitnya ketika mereka bercinta di jam sebelumnya. Si mungil beralasan jika ia takut Sehun akan membencinya dan akan meninggalkannya sendiri karena hal itu.

Sehun ingin sekali membentaknya ketika itu, berkata...Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau punya pikiran dangkal seperti itu! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau menggigitku!

Namun karena ia tidak ingin berdebat, terlalu lelah dan hanya ingin tidur, yang kemudian keluar dari mulutnya adalah. "Yasudah jangan di ulangi lagi, kalau kau tidak ingin aku meninggalkanmu oke?" Seraya mengusap punggung telanjang Luhannya yang lugu.

"Ini nyaman." Suara Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan. Si mungil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Tempat pavoritnya. Kemudian Luhan berpikir, jika ia lebih tinggi dari Sehun, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan ini.

"Sehun..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak serius dengan ancamanmu barusan 'kan?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku Luhan."

Luhan segera memberontak dalam pelukan Sehun, dan Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Sehun!"

"Luhan, aku janji ini tidak akan lama, dan kita akan pulang sebelum waktu tidurmu." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan berkata. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukanmu pada dunia dan membuat semua orang tahu milik siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

Jujur saja kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar mengganggu Sehun. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memotong leher setiap orang yang melihat Luhan dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Janji hanya sebentar!" Luhan menunjukan jari kelingkinya di udara.

"Apa ini?"

"Begini," Ia meraih tangan Sehun dan Sehun membiarkannya, tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya si mungil lakukan. Luhan mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya dengan kelingking besar Sehun. "Nah, ini artinya kau sudah mengunci janjimu dan kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya."

Sehun mendengus. "Ya, tentang itu aku tahu, maksudku—ini benar-benar kekanakan,"

"Tapi bukankah ini manis?"

"Ini menggelikan!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ya, setelah kemaren ngasih bab panjang, sekarang cuma bisa ngasih drabble aja (ato ini ficlet ato vignette? Tau dah) dan ini 100% aman. ㅋㅋㅋ~~**

 **Yang nanya kapan Lulu melahirkan, aku belum tahu. Masih dipikirkan. Tapi kalo Lulu melahirkan kayaknya ini bakal udahan sementara aku masih pen nulis momen mereka. Mungkin beberapa bab lagi sebelum itu. Hhee**

 **Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca dan selamat datang untuk pembaca baru cerita ini.**

 **Ps: Buat yang nunggu aica, sabar dulu ya, nanti pasti dilanjut kok^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	18. No space between us

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Luhan inginkan ketika memasuki ballroom tempat pesta berlangsung adalah; pergi ke toilet. Ia merasakan kantung kemihnya tiba-tiba menjadi penuh.

Disini begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang tampak glamor juga berkelas tak ubahnya Oh Sehun. Tangannya memeluk tangan Sehun erat dengan kaki yang ia rapatkan. Bergerak gugup di langkahnya sampai Sehun menyadari itu.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya.

Luhan berjinjit, berusaha berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun. "Sehun, aku butuh ke toilet," katanya.

"Oke, aku akan mengantarmu."

Luhan menggeleng ribut, jelas menolak. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Biar aku sendiri saja, sepertinya semua orang sudah menunggumu Sehun."

Sehun menatapnya tidak setuju, bibirnya terbuka siap protes namun Luhan dengan cepat menyela. "Aku akan baik-baik saja Sehun," katanya agak jengkel.

Pandangan Sehun kemudian memindai sekeliling, mengira-ngira apakah si mungilnya bisa ke toilet sendiri tanpanya di tempat luas dan ramai seperti ini atau tidak.

"Biar aku mengantarmu saja, kau akan tersesat." Sehun memutuskan.

Luhan cemberut, memukul Sehun di lengan. Sangat tidak senang Sehun lagi-lagi memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang perlu di asuh.

Merasa Luhan tidak akan bisa menunggu lagi untuk berdebat dengannya, Sehun hanya memutar mata sebelum mengembuskan napas dan dengan terpaksa mengijinkan Luhannya yang keras kepala pergi tanpanya.

Pandangannya terus mengikuti sosok mungil Luhan yang perlahan menjauh, memastikan untuk si mungil tidak tersandung langkahnya sendiri.

.

Luhan sedang mencuci tangan setelah keluar dari bilik toilet, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba bicara disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang ke pesta ini juga Lulu," katanya.

Luhan segera menoleh dan melebarkan mata kemudian.

"Kai?"

Kai—Pria itu tersenyum memesona ke arahnya. Mengangkat tangan dan menyapa 'hai' pada Luhan.

Luhan ingat jika Sehun tidak suka ia bicara dengan Kai. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir lagi, Sehun tidak ada disini jadi tidak apa-apa jika Luhan hanya sekedar membalas sapaannya.

Luhan tersenyum dan berkata 'halo Kai' sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci tangan.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini Lulu," puji Kai.

Luhan menyipitkan mata tidak setuju. "Kai aku ini tampan, kau bisa menggunakan diksi itu jika bermaksud ingin memujiku."

Memutar mata skeptis, Kai mengejek. "Ya ya ya, kau benar-benar tampan Lulu." Ia tersenyum jenaka kemudian.

"Nah, itu baru benar," kata Luhan, tidak sadar jika Kai hanya melontarkan sindiran dan tidak sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh ya, minggu ini apa kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton drama musikal, bagaimana?" ajak Kai tanpa basa basi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan berkedip melihat Kai. "Huh?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apapun kok, aku hanya ingin kita menjadi lebih dekat. Seperti seorang teman, kau tahu?"

Dan Kai berharap hubungan mereka akan lebih dari itu setelahnya. Pria itu tersenyum penuh harap semoga Luhan menerima ajakannya.

Tindakan yang tepat untuk mendapat apa yang kau inginkan adalah bertindak cepat sebelum dia diambil orang. Kai memegang prinsip itu, dan sejauh ini ia tidak pernah gagal untuk mendapat seseorang yang dia suka.

Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan menyesal. "Oh, maaf tentang itu Kai, aku harap kita bisa melakukannya. Aku mau nonton drama musikal denganmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sehun bahkan tidak suka aku bicara denganmu,"

"Sehun?" Alis sempurna Kai bertaut, merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Uh-huh." Luhan mengangguk. "Orang yang kemarin itu, yang kau anggap kakakku sebenarnya dia suamiku."

Jeda beberapa detik.

Raut wajah Kai yang awalnya penuh semangat dan percaya diri seketika berubah. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaanya, Kai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi selain "Oh" pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan tidak pernah menduga jika ini akan terjadi.

Itu bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan untuk melihat Sehun bersama seorang wanita dan tertawa bersamanya ketika ia kembali. Luhan berdiri disana menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kepada orang lain.

Luhan ingat, dia adalah wanita yang ia lihat tempo hari di kantor Sehun. Wanita itu yang memberikan senyum tidak biasa pada suaminya.

Disamping betapa menyebalkannya senyum itu di mata Luhan. Luhan mengakui jika ia begitu cantik, tinggi, dan bersama Sehun mereka tampak begitu sempurna. Luhan merasakan wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba.

Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang hampir keluar. Luhan tahu tentu saja tidak ada hubungan apapun (selain bisnis, mungkin) diantara ia dan Sehun, namun entah mengapa rasanya seperti ada yang meremas dadanya melihat orang lain memberikan senyum penuh cinta seperti itu pada Sehun. Sehun-nya.

Luhan akan berjalan kesana, namun karena ia terlalu fokus pada Sehun, Luhan tersandung langkahnya sendiri dan menabrak punggung seorang pelayan wanita yang membawa minuman, menimbulkan suara kaca pecah yang bersaing dengan suara musik yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan karena si pelayan menjatuhkan nampan di tangannya yang berisi gelas kaca.

Musik yang sebelumnya mengalun dalam ruangan itu berhenti tiba-tiba dan semua orang berhenti bicara.

Sementara itu Luhan yang terkejut berubah panik dan terus mengutuk dirinya dalam hati dengan bibirnya yang terus menggumamkan maaf seraya berjongkok membantu si pelayan membereskan kekacauan akibat ulahnya.

Ia tidak menyadari akan semua orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan antara kasihan, bertanya-tanya sekaligus jijik. Berpikir, betapa cerobohnya Luhan yang bahkan tidak mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya dia, dan kenapa orang sepertinya bisa datang ke pesta eksklusif khusus orang-orang kaya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Luhan terus mengumamkan maaf.

"Tidak apa tuan biar saya saja." Pelayan itu berkata, berusaha menghentikan tangan Luhan yang terus memunguti pecahan kaca.

"Ahh—" Si mungil meringis kemudian merasakan tangan halusnya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Luhan!" Diantara kesunyian dan suara orang-orang yang berbisik pelan, suara Sehun segera mendominasi pendengarannya. Ia mendongak menemukan pria itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Sehun..."

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan dia yang membereskannya,"

"Sehun aku mau pulang." Luhan berkata dengan suara memohon. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi sekarang. Melihat sekelilingnya, Luhan baru menyadari jika semua orang kini menatapnya termasuk si wanita cantik yang bersama Sehun. "Sehun aku mau pulang." Ia mengulang sekali lagi, kali ini bersamaan dengan air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

Melihat Luhan seperti ini, Sehun menyesal menuruti keinginannya untuk tidak mengantar ia ke toliet. Dan Sehun bahkan lebih merasa menyesal sudah memaksa Luhan datang ke pesta ini.

"Ya, kita pulang sekarang," kata Sehun. Ia mencium bibir Luhan sekilas, sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya, karena ia tahu Luhan bahkan tidak akan bisa berdiri dengan benar setalah kejadian mengejutkan ini. Apalagi dibawah tatapan beragam orang-orang yang mengarah padanya.

Lututnya melemas dan Luhan terlalu malu untuk melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun sementara mengepalkan tangannya yang berdarah. Luhan ingin menghentikan tangisnya, karena ia tidak ingin mengotori stelan mahal Sehun. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak, ketika ia masih merasa dadanya seperti di remas, dan jarinya yang kini terasa begitu perih.

"Mr. Oh—"

"Maaf atas kekacawan ini Miss Shin, kami harus segera pulang," kata Sehun, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban wanita itu yang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

.

.

"Biar aku lihat tanganmu."

Sehun mengambil tangan kecil Luhan saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Mengecup luka di jari mungil itu, ia berharap bisa mengobati rasa sakit Luhan.

Luhan masih belum menghentikan tangisnya, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Apakah rasanya memang sesakit itu?

"Sakit sekali?" Ia bertanya, dan Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengobatinya saat kita sampai di rumah, sudah berhenti menangis," katanya, sementara mengusap wajah Luhan dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

Kemudian malam itu, Luhan tidak bicara sedikitpun pada Sehun, meski Sehun telah berkali-kali minta maaf padanya karena sudah memaksa ia ikut ke pesta.

Sehun pikir, Luhan marah hanya karena itu, dan si mungil akan kembali seperti semula ketika ia memeluknya saat mereka tidur nanti. Namun yang terjadi kemudian sangat jauh dengan ekspektasi Sehun, karena Luhan masih menolak untuk bicara bahkan setelah mereka berada di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun dan Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah bisa menduga kenapa, tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin tentang dugaannya.

"Luhan." Ia memanggil nama Luhan, dan si mungil masih tidak menyahut. "Heii, aku tahu kau belum tidur! Berbaliklah aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Alih-alih menuruti perintah Sehun dan berbalik, Luhan malah mengubur dirinya dengan selimut seperti kebiasaannya kapanpun ia sedih, marah atau malu.

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Dan memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh kecil Luhan dibalik selimut mendekat ke arahnya. Terdengar suara berjengit kaget Luhan yang menggemaskan di dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya agak jengkel. "Luhan, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf karena memaksamu."

Dan kali ini Sehun mendengar tangisan Luhan. Hal itu memperkuat dugaannya, tentang Luhan yang marah bukan hanya karena ia yang memaksanya ikut pesta.

Memutar mata, Sehun menyibak selimut dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan memikirkan kembali rasa cemburunya yang tidak berdasar itu. Sementara Sehun hanya harus menunggu waktu untuk si mungilnya minta maaf dan bicara padanya.

.

Dan ya, hal itu memang terjadi satu jam kemudian.

"Sehun..."

Mimpinya terganggu ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Sehun membuka mata kemudian dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah memelas Luhan yang terus menyebut namanya sementara telunjuk kecilnya menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun.

"Sehun..."

Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan dan menyatukan dahi mereka. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku ingin tidur disini denganmu."

Sehun bangun dan meraih Luhan, menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya diantara senderan sofa dan tubuh kekarnya sementara ia memeluknya, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala Luhan.

"Tidak bisa tidur karena merasa bersalah sudah mendiamkan aku sejak pulang dari pesta?" tebak Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Maaf karena mengacaukan pestanya Sehun,"

"Kau tidak mengacaukan pesta itu, Luhan." Sehun melihat Luhan tidak setuju.

"Tapi aku membuatmu malu di depan banyak orang,"

"Siapa yang bilang aku malu?" Luhan berkedip menatap suaminya sementara Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tahu? Malah aku bersukur karena kecerobohanmu itu aku jadi tidak harus repot-repot memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang."

Karena Sehun yakin orang-orang itu pasti akan mencari tahu sendiri tentang siapa Luhan setelah kejadian ini. Bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang taipan kaya sekelas Oh Sehun yang terkenal angkuh dan tidak punya belas kasih, tiba-tiba bersikap lembut pada seorang manusia mungil yang begitu ceroboh.

Itu bukanlah hal normal yang bisa dilihat. Sama anehnya dengan melihat seorang manusia yang memiliki dua kepala atau sepasang sayap di punggung mereka.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu," kata Sehun. "Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. Dua dari kelima jari mungilnya kini terbalut plester bermotif Spongebob. Ia melihat Luhan kemudian bertanya. "Aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?"

"Huh?" Luhan berkedip melihat Sehun. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Katakan apa itu?"

"Sehun...aku..." Luhan ragu untuk bicara. Ia menggeleng dengan pasti kemudian. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan kok." Ia berbohong.

Sejujurnya, Luhan masih memikirkan wanita yang bersama Sehun itu. Dia sudah jelas menyukai Sehun, dari bagaimana ia tersenyum dan menatap Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak ingin mengatakannya, karena ia tahu Sehun tidak suka itu. Lagipula itu memalukan Sehun tahu, jika ia... _cemburu_?

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Luhan." Sehun menuduh. "Wajahmu mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Kau cemburu."

Sehun ingat ketika kejadian itu dia sedang bersama dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya, seorang wanita bernama Shin Yoon Hee. Luhan mungkin melihat itu, kemudian merasa cemburu dan menjadi tidak fokus pada langkahnya, Sehun pikir.

Luhan akan membuka mulutnya hendak menyangkal namun Sehun menyela cepat. "Dan tidak usah menyangkalnya."

Si mungil cemberut tidak senang. "Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?"

Sehun mengangkat alis pada Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Itulah bagaimana pasangan menyelesaikan masalah, mereka bertanya kemudian bicara dan menemukan cara menyelesaikan masalah itu bersama-sama," katanya.

Sebenarnya, Sehun hanya melakukan ini dengan Luhan saja. Dulu sebelum menikah dengan si mungil ketika ia menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen dengan seseorang dan menemukan masalah yang kebanyakan berasal dari mereka yang terlalu banyak menuntut Sehun untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lebih, Sehun akan menyelesaikannya dengan mengakhiri hubungan setelah malam sebelumnya melakukan seks kasar seolah tidak ada masalah apapun diantara hubungan mereka. Itu sampai kemudian, di pagi harinya mereka tidak akan menemukan Sehun dimanapun dan mendapat pesan jika hubungan mereka harus berakhir tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia bicara dengan suara kecil nyaris seperti bisikan. "Caranya melihatmu, dia terlihat menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih darimu, dia suka padamu Sehun, aku bisa merasakannya." Suara Luhan kembali bergetar, ia mengepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Mengingat betapa sempurnanya Sehun dengan wanita itu membuat kepala kecilnya dipenuhi hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Ia mendongak menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. "Sehun jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon."

Alis sempurna Sehun berkerut. "Luhan, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dia cantik, tinggi dan sepertinya dia juga cerdas. Aku kira kau akan lebih menyukai dia daripada aku,"

"Dasar bodoh!" Sehun berkata, mencubit pipi Luhan yang kini agak berisi, menghasilkan ringisan yang keluar dari bibir si mungil.

"Seingatku aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka kau mengatakan hal-hal mustahil seperti itu Luhan,"

"Tapi dia menyukaimu—"

"Lalu kenapa? Itu tidak berarti aku juga akan menyukainya dan akan meninggalkanmu hanya demi dia." kata Sehun agak membentak. "Itu akan lebih masuk akal saat kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena kau menggigit bibirku,"

"Sehun, aku serius." Luhan memukul dada Sehun dengan tinju kecilnya. Indikasi jika ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Aku juga serius," kata Sehun, mengusap wajah Luhan yang basah karena air mata. "Sudah berhenti menangis."

Luhan meremas piyama Sehun dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya Sehun. Memikirkanmu yang pergi bersama orang lain dan meninggalkanku benar-benar menggangguku. Aku—"

Kalimat Luhan terhenti karena Sehun segera membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman, menghentikan bibir kecilnya yang cerewet itu untuk bicara. Melalui itu ia meyakinkan Luhan jika ia tidak akan pernah kemana-mana. Ia disini bersamanya, hidup untuk Luhan dan menjaganya, juga adik bayi mereka kelak.

Luhan mencengkram pakaian Sehun, sementara ia masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Sehun menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku sarankan untuk kepala kecilmu membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran konyol seperti itu. Karena kemungkinan itu terjadi adalah nol persen," kata Sehun meyakinkan. "Dan kau tau apa?" Ia bertanya. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya jika aku membunuh diriku sendiri."

Karena...ya, jika sekiranya ia berniat untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, ia sudah dari dulu melakukannya.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang yang mampu menghentikan detak jantung wanita hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata. Dan itu bukan hal aneh ketika salah satu dari mereka terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikan padanya.

Namun sepertinya Luhan baru mengetahui hal itu. Maka Sehun pikir si mungil perlu lebih banyak belajar dan membiasakan diri memiliki seorang suami sesempurna Oh Sehun dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Tapi Sehun—"

"Sssttt..." Sehun menutup mulut Luhan dengan telunjuknya, menghentikannya untuk kembali membantah. "Bisakah kita berhenti disini? Aku benar-benar tidak suka membicarakan orang lain saat kita siap untuk bercinta,"

"Se—"

Sebelum Luhan bisa berkata apapun lagi, Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kali ini lebih kasar, menuntut dan mendominasi, sementara tangannya mulai bergerak kemana-mana menjelajahi setiap inci kulit halus Luhan yang sensitif terhadap rangsangan.

 _Sehun..._

.

.

.

Sehun terduduk bersandar di sofa dengan Luhan yang meringkuk di dadanya, sementara ia memeluk si mungil dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan tempo lambat.

Tidak ada yang bicara diantara keduanya. Mereka sibuk menikmati detak jantung dan deru napas pasangan masing-masing, sensasi lengket dan aroma seks yang khas, sampai kemudian Luhan memulai dengan menyebut nama Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Hmm?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Kai," kata Luhan.

"Kai?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Ung." Luhan mengangguk. "Orang yang di swalayan," katanya, mendongak melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Sehun berubah keras. "Luhan—" Ia siap memarahi Luhan namun Luhan segera membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman sama seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu sebelum mereka bercinta.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Luhan berkata. "Jangan khawatir Sehun, kita sudah tidak berteman lagi, aku bilang padanya jika kau tidak suka itu, dan dia mengerti." Ia menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di dada Sehun, dan mulai menguap. "Sebenarnya aku merasa agak buruk pada Kai Sehun, dia benar-benar orang yang baik." Suara Luhan memelan dan melambat seirama dengan kedipan matanya yang mulai memberat.

Sehun berdecak. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dia baik sementara kau hanya dua kali bertemu dengannya."

Luhan tidak lagi menyahut ucapan Sehun. Sehun menunduk dan menemukan si mungilnya kini sudah memejamkan mata, tertidur di dadanya dengan tampang yang begitu menggemaskan. Matanya yang tertutup memperlihatkan dengan jelas betapa lentiknya bulu mata Luhan.

Sehun mendongakkan wajah Luhan dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman, membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya (atau mungkin dia terbangun dan hanya pura-pura tidur).

Setelah puas, Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu membawanya ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan kekacawan dan aroma seks di ruang tengah.

Membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur dan menarik selimut menutup tubuh telanjangnya, Sehun menatap wajah malaikat Luhan dan berkata. "Kau bisa menyadari ketika orang lain menyukaiku, tapi kau tidak bisa menyadari ketika seseorang menyukai dirimu sendiri. Dasar Luhan!"

Itu membuat Sehun sadar satu fakta yang pasti tentang hubungan mereka.

 _Luhan hanya untuk Sehun._

 _Sehun hanya untuk Luhan._

 _Dan tidak akan ada tempat yang tersisa untuk orang lain diantara mereka._

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Ung...karena ini uda tembus 1k+ (terimakasiiiiii^^) aku bakal usahain untuk luangin waktu bales ripiu kamu di chapter ini.**

 **So, yeah silahkan bertanya apapun. Eh tapi gajanji juga ding, itupun kalo aku ga terlalu bingung untuk balesnya ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ~~**

 **Seperti biasa, terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca. Aku sangat menghargai semua diantara kamu yang bersedia membaca cerita biasa ini. Terutama yang tahan nyampe sini.**

 **Oke.**

 **See you next chap yorobuuunn~~~**

 **Ps: kemungkinan akan tamat dalam 3 chapter lagi.**

 **Pss: kemungkinan sekarang apdetnya lebih lama dari biasanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	19. Worries

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada dalam kuasa Sehun seraya melenguh dan meremas matanya tertutup ketika hisapan pria itu di bibirnya semakin menguat. Kedua tangan Sehun menahan pergelangan si mungil di sisi kepalanya sementara ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menekan perut Luhan.

Pagi itu, saat bangun dari tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur, Luhan menemukan Sehun yang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Pria itu menyambutnya dengan senyum secerah mentari dan berkata jika ini adalah hari dimana Luhan harus memeriksakan kandungannya sesuai dengan jadwal rutin yang telah dokter kandungan Luhan berikan. Dan seperti biasa, Sehun akan menemaninya ke rumah sakit hari ini.

Setelah Luhan menghabiskan—dengan ogah-ogahan—sepiring pancake dan segelas susu yang telah Sehun siapkan, pria itu menyudutkannya ketembok dan menciumnya penuh gairah.

Pertamanya Luhan memberontak berkata jika ia takut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan akan memergoki mereka. Namun Sehun meyakinkan jika Kyungsoo hanya akan kembali ketika Sehun menyuruhnya kembali.

Menit berlalu dan Sehun belum juga menghentikan ciumannya. Luhan selalu membuatnya menginginkan ia lagi dan lagi. Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah candu, sebanyak apa ia merasakannya sebanyak itu pula Sehun menginginkannya lagi.

Tidak seperti dirinya, Luhan adalah seorang yang lemah dan rapuh, dia juga orang yang tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seks atau hubungan intim semacam ini. Setidaknya bukan, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Usaha sia-sia si mungil untuk mengimbangi ciumannya membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Luhan benar-benar sangat kewalahan dan itu membuatnya begitu menggemaskan. Seperti anak anjing lucu yang berusaha menjilati tuannya.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggangnya, berusaha keras menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Sehun, namun tidak berhasil karena Sehun terlalu tinggi. Mengetahui hal itu, kemudian Sehun membantu Luhan dengan mengangkat tubuhnya dan melingkarkan sepasang kaki mungilnya di pinggangnya sendiri.

Ia meremas bokong Luhan seraya menggerakkan pinggang kecil si mungil pelan-pelan, bermaksud menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Luhan yang sama-sama sudah menegang. Sensasi nikmat yang dihasilkannya membuat Luhan melenguh dan meremas punggung kemeja Sehun kuat-kuat.

Sejujurnya, Luhan memiliki gairah seks yang sama meledak-ledaknya dengan Oh Sehun. Namun hal itu tidak dibarengi dengan stamina, keahlian dan kekuatannya. Karenanya, Sehun tidak suka jika Luhan terlampau agresif di atas ranjang, sebab itu akan membuatnya cepat lelah.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menurunkan kaki Luhan sementara kedua tangannya beralih pada pundak sempit Luhan. Menahannya agar tidak jatuh, kerana lutut si mungil akan selalu melemas dan tidak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya ketika kapanpun Sehun mencumbunya penuh gairah dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini.

"Sudah bisa berdiri?" Sehun bertanya sementara Luhan berdehem, kemudian menjawab dengan anggukan lemah dan lenguhan pelan sebagai pengganti kata 'sudah'.

Sehun melepas pegangannya, dan Luhan segera goyah, refleks memeluk leher Sehun.

Sehun berdecak, memutuskan untuk menggendong Luhan kembali, mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di atas meja konter, sementara ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran meja di kedua sisi paha Luhan.

Mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah dan membengkak karena ulahnya, Sehun agak menyesal karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menahan hormon kelelakiannya yang menggebu. Luhan tampak kacau dengan napasnya yang belum sepenuhnya teratur dengan benar, berkedip sayu ke arah Sehun.

Sehun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu sering menyentuh Luhan semenjak usia kehamilannya menginjak trimester kedua (yang mana itu adalah sekarang). Namun apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya, benar-benar hal yang tidak sinkron dengan keinginan logikanya itu.

Tangannya bergerak kemudian menarik turun celana piyama Luhan bersama celana dalamnya sekaligus. Meninggalkan si mungil tanpa apapun yang menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tubuh Luhan sudah bereaksi dan siap untuk Sehun. Ia memejamkan mata menunggu sentuhan suaminya. Namun apa yang Sehun lakukan, hanya terdiam menatap Luhannya yang begitu kecil dan tampak sangat rapuh.

Hal itu mengingatkan Sehun akan sesuatu: orang seperti Luhan yang bahkan akan menangis hanya karena luka sayatan kecil di jarinya, bagaimana dia bisa menjalani operasi persalinan yang katanya sangat menyakitkan itu?

Minggu lalu ia menemui dokter kandungan Luhan untuk menanyakan perihal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan si mungilnya.

Katanya seorang pria tidak bisa melahirkan dengan normal sebagaimana layaknya seorang wanita. Mereka harus melewati beberapa prosedur operasi untuk mengangkat bayi langsung dari rahim. Dan itu berarti perut Luhan akan di sayat sepanjang 15 sentimeter kemudian meninggalkan luka yang akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar jarinya yang teriris pisau dapur.

Belum lagi resiko jika operasinya gagal dan mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan bayinya hidup-hidup.

Jujur saja, Sehun lebih mengkhawatirkan Luhan daripada bayi mereka sendiri. Jika sekiranya akan menyakitkan bagi Luhan, itu akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak punya anak. Namun tentu saja, melihat dari sifat Luhan yang lembut dan rela berkorban seperti itu, meski ia tahu sesakit apapun rasanya, Luhan pasti akan tidak setuju dengan ide untuk menggugurkan bayinya sebelum ia semakin membesar.

Dia akan menentang Sehun habis-habisan. Dan Sehun tidak suka itu.

Merasa Sehun tidak melakukan apapun, Luhan membuka mata, menemukan Sehun yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sukar ditebak.

"Sehun, ada apa?" Ia bertanya, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Luhan. "Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Banyak." Sehun menjawab. "Banyak sekali yang aku pikirkan." Ia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mendaratkan satu kecupan sayang di dahinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan semuanya?" Sehun bertanya menarik Luhan lebih dekat sementara Luhan mengangguk. "Ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan kukira kau tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Tangan Sehun mengusap milik Luhan yang sudah menegang membuat si mungil menggigit bibirnya, dan mendesah untuk sentuhan itu.

"Ahh...k-kalau begitu...caritanya nanti saja."

Tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan Luhan lakukan, Sehun membiarkannya ketika si mungil mengambil tangan besarnya kemudian mulai menjilati jarinya dengan serius. Sehun menyukai ekspresi itu, Luhan benar-benar tampak sensual sekaligus menggemaskan layaknya bayi dan mainannya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Dirasa jari Sehun sudah cukup basah dan licin karena liurnya, Luhan menghentikan jilatannya. Ia bergerak melipat lututnya dan mengangkang diatas meja hingga lubangnya yang kemerahan terlihat. Dia mengarahkan tangan Sehun kesana dan memasukkan dua jari besarnya yang licin sekaligus. Luhan melenguh panjang ketika jari Sehun sepenuhnya masuk.

"Ahh..."

Selanjutnya adalah tugas Sehun, ia menggerakan jarinya di dalam diri Luhan dengan ahli. Memberikan pelumas dan melebarkan lubangnya guna memperlancar menyatuan mereka nanti.

Luhan terus mendesah seirama gerakan jari Sehun di dalam dirinya. Suaminya sudah terlalu hapal setiap titik sensitif di dalam diri Luhan, dan tangan besar Sehun mampu mencapai itu.

"Y-yah, disitu Sehun, lagiih..sekali lagiih...nghh."

Luhan terus meracau, jari Sehun yang kasar benar-benar memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat di dalam lubangnya yang halus. Meski tentu saja ia lebih menyukai milik Sehun yang besar berada dalam dirinya. Itu akan terasa lebih penuh, akrab dan menyenangkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya menegang, Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun seolah ia akan jatuh dari ketinggian jika tidak melakukannya. Sementara Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokannya, dan menahan pinggang kecil Luhan yang melengkung dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Sehuuuuunnnhhh..."

Luhan menyebut nama Sehun dengan panjang dan keras bersamaan dengan pelepasan pertamanya pagi ini oleh jari Sehun yang begitu terampil.

Ia terengah-engah dengan kepala terkulai di dada Sehun setelah itu.

"S-Sehun."

Luhan berkedip lambat, merasakan jari Sehun masih tertanam dalam dirinya.

Sehun melepaskannya hanya untuk kemudian, merangkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan tertegun, akan gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Sehun, ada apa?"

Sehun menghirup aroma menyenangkan Luhan dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini lebih lama, bolehkah?"

Luhan tersenyum hangat, kemudian tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Sehun. "Tentu saja Sehun, kau bisa melakukannya selama yang kau mau."

Dan pagi itu, Sehun memasuki Luhan dengan kehati-hatian yang lebih dari biasanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kunjungan rutin Luhan berjalan dengan baik dan Sehun selalu bersamanya di setiap pemeriksaan yang dilakukan. Menggenggan tangan Luhan, menenangkannya dan berkata jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Itu dilakukan sebab si mungil masih merasa takut dokter akan menyuntiknya lagi seperti yang dia lakukan di kunjungan pertama mereka.

Selain itu Sehun disana juga untuk memastikan sang dokter tidak melakukan hal lain lebih dari sekedar memeriksa kandungan Luhan. Karena untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa pria itu menaruh ketertarikan lebih pada si mungilnya.

Dan tentu saja itu sama sekali bukanlah hal aneh dan mengherankan. Karena ini adalah Luhan. Luhan si bunga mekar yang memiliki pesona alami mengundang serangga mendekat tanpa ia sendiri menyadarinya.

Pria itu seusia Sehun, adalah seorang dokter kandungan berlisensi yang di rekomendasikan Dokter Kim untuk menjadi dokter kandungan Luhan. Dan berdasarkan data yang diterimanya dia adalah seorang duda beranak satu.

Mungkin Sehun harus mulai memikirkan untuk menggantinya dengan dokter lain, meski hasilnya mungkin akan menjadi sama saja. Karena yah...siapa yang bisa menahan pesona polos sekaligus sensual Luhannya?

Kandungan Luhan sehat dan kuat, itulah yang dikatakan dokter. Pria itu kemudian menjelasakan apa-apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh Luhan lakukan selama kehamilannya, juga hal-hal lain yang menyangkut kehamilan dan kapan perkiraan bayi mereka akan lahir.

Tapi tentu saja, sebelum kunjungan ini, Sehun sudah mewanti-wanti untuk dokter muda itu tidak memberitahu jika proses persalinan Luhan akan dilakukan dengan jalan operasi karena itu pasti akan membuat Luhan takut dan stres memikirkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis cuci tangan dan cuci kaki, ia melihat Sehun di tempat tidur sudah memejamkan mata. Tidak biasanya Sehun tidur seawal ini.

Duduk di sisi ranjang disamping Sehun, Luhan menatap suaminya, cemberut dan mengembuskan napas kecewa karena ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dulu sebelum tidur seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Tadi siang juga mereka tidak melakukan apapun setelah pulang dari rumah sakit meski Sehun seharian ada di rumah. Sehun hanya menyuruh Luhan tidur, dan itu jujur saja membuat Luhan yang sensitif ini berpikiran hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Sehun yang berusaha menghindar darinya.

 _Tidak mungkin._

Luhan menggeleng, meyakinkan dalam hati jika itu mustahil. Karena, _untuk apa Sehun menghindarinya lagian?_

Kembali menatap Sehun, Luhan berpikir, dalam tidurpun Sehun masih tampak menyeramkan dan begitu mendominasi. Luhan ingat, bahkan Dokter Wu yang tadi siang memeriksanyapun tampak agak ketakutan ketika Sehun menatapnya.

 _Dasar Sehun!_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Namun meskipun menyeramkan fisik Sehun begitu sempurna. Ia begitu tampan dan memiliki pesona tertentu yang membuat seseorang akan jatuh cinta padanya meski dia bukanlah orang yang baik dan ramah.

Luhan adalah salah satu dari mereka—Orang tidak beruntung yang jatuh akan pesona Oh Sehun. Namun tentu saja, terlepas dari itu Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang beruntung yang dicintai seorang Oh Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menelan ludahnya ketika pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Sehun yang entah berapa kali mencumbunya itu. Dengan ragu ia menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun.

Luhan selalu suka suara deru napas Sehun ketika ia tidur. Sehun begitu tenang dan itu menunjukan jika dia manusia yang bernapas juga sama seperti dirinya. Luhan menyesal ia jarang sekali mendapat kesempatan mendengarnya, karena Sehun sering kali lebih dulu bangun dari Luhan.

Tersenyum penuh maksud, Luhan berniat menusuk pipi Sehun dengan telunjuk kecilnya guna membangunkan si pria dominan, ketika tangan Sehun tiba-tiba bergerak dan menangkap tangan ranting Luhan dengan cepat bahkan sebelum ujung telunjuk si mungil bisa mencapai pipinya.

Luhan terkejut, melebarkan mata dan mengeluarkan suara tikus tercekik.

"S-Sehun?" kata luhan tersendat, karena terlalu kaget sementara Sehun masih menutup mata.

Ia membukanya kemudian, dan melihat Luhan yang berkedip polos ke arahnya, masih dalam keterkejutan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membangunkanku dengan cara seperti ini?"

"E-eh, itu...kau tidak suka?"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun bertanya, mengangkat alis pada si mungil. "Itu sangat mengganggu!"

"Oh," kata Luhan, salah tingkah karena jarak mereka hanya beberapa inci saja, dengan Sehun yang menatap fokus ke arahnya. "B-bagaimana, aku harus membangunkanmu kalau begitu?"

"Kau bisa menciumku, memelukku, atau apapun selain menusuk wajahku dengan telunjuk kecilmu ini,"

"Ng...Baiklah."

Dan dengan polosnya Luhan segera melakukan apa yang Sehun katakan itu. Ia memejamkan mata, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir suaminya dengan malu-malu. Sedikit melumatnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian melepasnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Eh?" Luhan berkedip, tidak mengerti. "Katamu aku harus menciumu kalau ingin membangunkanmu."

Mendengar itu, Sehun memutar mata. "Tapi aku sekarang tidak sedang tidur Luhan." Ia menarik Luhan lebih dekat, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya berguling untuk berbaring di tempat tidur di sampingnya. "Nah, sekarang saatnya tidur,"

"Ung.." Luhan mengangguk patuh, dan segera memejamkan matanya sebagaimana perintah Sehun.

Sehun menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang kali ini berpakaian lengkap tidak seperti malam malam sebelumnya. Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan memejamkan mata seraya tangannya mengusap punggung Luhan dengan tempo lambat. Berharap dengan itu segera membawa si mungil terlelap.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan membuka mata, ia mendongak melihat Sehun sudah tidur. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh sepasang mata berbinar polosnya. Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun tidak benar-benar tidur. Si pria dominan sibuk menahan hormon kelelakiannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada Luhannya mulai malam ini.

Bergerak lebih dekat, si mungil mencium suaminya bermaksud membangunkan pria itu.

"Apa?" Sehun yang membuka mata karena ciuman Luhan menunduk melihat si mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Sehun, kita benar-benar akan tidur seawal ini?" Luhan bertanya, sementara Sehun menyeringai menatap Luhan. Tahu apa maksud si mungil.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Luhan memerah dan salah tingkah. "O-oh, ya maksudku—baiklah, aku juga memang sudah ngantuk." Luhan pura-pura menguap. Sejujurnya ia belum sama sekali mengantuk karena Luhan tidur cukup lama tadi siang. "Selamat malam Sehun,"

"Selamat malam Lu," kata Sehun, meski ia tahu jika Luhan berbohong.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Luhan lagi lagi membangunkan Sehun dengan ciuman. Dan Sehun membuka mata lagi, agak kesal karena jika seperti ini, Luhan akan mengacaukan niatnya untuk tidak menyentuhnya malam ini. Oh, salahnya sendiri menyarankan si mungilnya untuk membangunkannya dengan ciuman.

"Apa lagi?"

"Sehun. Aku ingat..." Luhan memulai. "Soal yang tadi pagi, saat kau bersikap aneh dan hanya diam saja, aku bertanya padamu apa ada yang kau pikirkan, terus kau bilang ada banyak hal yang sedang kau pikirkan saat itu." kata Luhan, menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun. "Nah, apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya?" Ia menatap suaminya dengan sepasang mata berbinarnya yang berkedip ingin tahu. "Apa itu masalah? Ayo ceritakan!"

"Bukan apa-apa, itu hanya sesuatu yang... _yah_ , sebenarnya penting tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu"

Sepasang alis sempurna Luhan berkerut tidak mengerti. "Kenapa begitu?"

 _Karena itu mungkin bisa membuatmu stress memikirkan perutmu akan dibedah untuk mengambil bayi kita._

"Hanya tidak ingin," jawab Sehun sederhana. "Sudah cepat tidur!"

Alih-alih menurut, Luhan menggeleng. Jelas menolak. "Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan apa masalahmu,"

"Luhan!"

"Sehun! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau pasangan itu harus menyelesaikan masalah bersama-sama. Sekarang bagaimana kita menyelesaikannya bersama-sama jika kau tidak mengatakan masalahmu itu padaku Sehun?"

Oh, harusnya Sehun tahu akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia lupa sipat asli si mungil adalah keras kepala dan sulit. Selain itu dia juga memiliki empati berlebihan pada seseorang. Apalagi suaminya sendiri.

"Ini masalah kantor, memang kau bisa membantuku menyelesaikannya?"

"Bohong!" Luhan menyahut cepat.

Ia tahu Sehun tidak pernah sudi membawa masalah kantor ke rumah. Apalagi memikirkannya saat mereka bercinta. Sehun menjadi orang yang terlalu santai mengurusi perusahaannya sejak hubungan mereka membaik. Dan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban perusahaannya bisa lebih maju dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Luhan pikir, mungkin ini hanya karena Sehun terlampau cerdas dan jenius. Selain itu dia juga kejam dan tidak berbelas kasih pada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan Luhan. Sehingga tidak akan semudah itu untuk seseorang menghancurkan dirinya.

Namun bagi Sehun, jawabannya adalah lebih sederhana dari itu. Ia seperti ini adalah karena ia memiliki Luhan di hidupnya, yang menjadikan setiap harinya adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ia lewati, sehingga segalanya menjadi terasa lebih mudah untuk ditangani.

"Astaga." Sehun memijit pelipisnya dramatis. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesulit dan sebingung ini untuk menghadapi seseorang. Seorang manusia mungil yang secara logika bahkan bisa ia hancurkan dengan mudah seperti kertas.

Namun tentu saja, kenyataannya itu lebih sulit dari menghancurkan besi terkeras sekalipun. Karena Sehun terlampau mencintai si mungil ini.

Sementara itu Luhan masih memberengut menggemaskan menunggu Sehun untuk bicara, dan mungkin akan seperti itu terus jika Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Pria itu menggeram dalam hati. Bertanya-tanya mengapa manusia selucu dan sehalus ini memiliki kepala yang begitu keras, sekeras batu.

Herannya, meski pikirannya kacau memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal, wajah Sehun masih tampak begitu tenang dan sukar untuk ditebak siapapun. Apalagi Luhan.

"Aku hanya..." Ia memulai. "Memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk adik bayi nanti," katanya.

"O-oh," Luhan berkedip polos menatap sehun setelah itu, seolah ia tengah mengingat sesuatu. Ia bergerak kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. Menyibak selimut, Luhan bangun dengan semangat. "Sehun, tunggu disini," katanya sementara ia turun dari tempat tidur.

Sehun bangun, menyaksikan si mungil pergi ke mejanya dan mengambil sebuah notebook disana.

"Ini." Ia menyerahkannya pada Sehun kemudian.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Luhan duduk bersila dengan senyum kekanakan di wajahnya, menunggu untuk Sehun membuka buku itu dengan semangat, seolah ia adalah seorang anak yang menunjukan nilai ujiannya yang memuaskan kepada orang tuanya.

Namun tentu saja, Luhan bukanlah seorang anak dan Sehun bukanlah orang tua Luhan, meski terkadang sekilas mereka tampak seperti itu.

"Hehe, itu daftar nama yang aku pikirkan untuk adik bayi nanti Sehun," katanya ketika Sehun membuka buku itu. "Nah, pilih salah satu!"

Memindai daftar nama yang tertulis disana, Sehun tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa. "Apa ini? Semuanya benar-benar nama yang norak dan kampungan." Ia berkomentar. "Kau benar-benar tidak kreatif."

Mendengar itu, Luhan cemberut tidak senang dan berdalih. "Tapi semuanya memiliki arti yang bagus Sehun!"

"Tetap saja, anak kita mungkin akan di ejek oleh teman-temannya jika memiliki salah satu nama aneh ini,"

"Ish,"

Tapi kemudian Sehun berpikir lagi. "Meski aku tidak yakin juga tentang itu sih." Ia menatap Luhan. "Karena dia adalah anakku, dan aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan itu pada keturunan seorang Oh Sehun."

Merasa penghinaan Sehun sudah cukup, Luhan merampas bukunya kembali dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Hei, aku belum memilih satupun, kembalikan itu!"

"Kau bilang tidak suka nama yang aku buat!"

"Luhan!"

"Tidak!" Luhan menolak dengan tegas.

"Jangan membuatku merampasnya langsung dari tangan kecilmu!" Oh, itu akan menjadi terlalu mudah untuk Oh Sehun.

Mengherankan, Luhan malah tersenyum begitu manis mendengar itu. "Coba saja," katanya dengan tenang dan menantang.

Dia ingin main-main rupanya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan hendak mengambil buku itu di belakang punggung sempitnya. Itu sampai kemudian ia menyadari tangan si mungil tanpa di duga mencengkram piyama di dada Sehun dan menarik pria itu.

Karena tubuh Sehun sedang tidak seimbang, tarikan pelan si mungil membuat ia terjatuh bersamanya ke atas tempat tidur.

Bibir mereka segera bertemu dan untungnya Sehun refleks menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh menindih perut Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan mata, segera mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun. Meminta prianya untuk mencumbunya sementara lidahnya terus menggoda menjilati bibir Sehun.

Dan tentu saja, Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya, ia menuruti keinginan Luhan dan melumat bibir si mungilnya dengan rakus. Luhan melenguh, dan hal itu menyadarkan Sehun akan sesuatu—

 _—Oh sehun adalah seorang yang terkendali dan terbiasa mengendalikan orang lain untuk menuruti perintahnya. Bukan sebaliknya._

Ia segera membuka mata, menemukan mata Luhan yang terpejam dan tampak sangat menikmati cumbuannya.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengentikannya sebelum si mungil dan dirinya sendiri semakin terlena dan bertindak lebih jauh.

Suara decapan ketika bibir mereka terpisah terdengar bersamaan dengan lenguhan keras si mungil yang tidak rela jika Sehun berhenti mencumbunya.

"S-Sehun ada apa?" Ia bertanya, dengan kekhawatiran juga kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah membentak Luhan dengan keras. "Jangan lakukan tindakan mengejutkan seperti itu lagi Luhan! Tadi itu sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau kita terjatuh ke bawah, dan aku menindih perutmu?"

Mendengar itu Luhan melebarkan mata, semakin terkejut dan segera berkaca-kaca. "S-Sehun..."

Seketika Sehun sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Namun terlambat, Luhan sudah menangis di bawahnya. "Luhan..."

Ia akan menyentuh wajah Luhan dan si mungil refleks menjauh dari sentuhan Sehun dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tampak terluka.

Sejujurnya, Luhan menangis bukan hanya karena Sehun membentaknya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Yaitu fakta jika suaminya menolaknya secara tidak langsung dengan menghentikan kegiatan mereka tiba-tiba barusan. Yang mana itu tidak pernah dilkukan Sehun sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau sudah tidak suka aku lagi Sehun!" Luhan memotong.

"Ap—Astaga Luhan, apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu tidak mungkin!" Sehun menatap si mungil tidak habis pikir. Lagi-lagi ia memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

"Aku merasa kau juga menghindariku seharian ini Sehun,"

"Aku? Menghindarimu?"

"Dengan menyuruhku tidur seharian saat kau berada di rumah." Karena biasanya tidak pernah seperti itu. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama kapanpun Sehun tidak pergi ke kantor.

"Itu karena aku ingin kau istirahat." Luhan menatapnya, tidak benar-benar percaya dengan alasan Sehun. Sehun mengembuskan napas, lagi-lagi memijit pelipisnya. "Oke, memang bukan kerena itu," katanya, Luhan berkedip menatap Sehun menunggu. "Itu karena agar aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu seharian Ini, dan juga malam ini sebenarnya." Sehun menambahkan. "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya itu? Tidak ada cara lain bagiku selain membuatmu tidur. Karena aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya jika kau bangun dan berkeliaran di depan wajahku."

"Sehun, tapi kenapa? Kau tidak harus melakukan itu." Karena aku juga tidak akan keberatan. Luhan melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Ini karena kehamilanmu, itu akan sangat beresiko jika kita terlalu sering melakukan hubungan seksual di usia kandunganmu yang sekarang."

Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab. "I-itu...tidak masuk akal, aku merasa baik-baik saja, dan dokter bilang kandunganku juga kuat,"

"Sekarang iya, tapi saat perutmu benar-benar membesar nanti? Kau harus dibiasakan dimulai dari sekarang, begitu juga aku,"

"O-oh" Luhan memerah, kemudian menghindari pandangan Sehun yang mengarah padanya.

Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya, dan juga air mata yang tersisa di pipi Luhan. "Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"U-ugh...ya." Luhan menjawab gugup. Untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa terdengar begitu jalang dan egois hanya peduli akan kesenangannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan keselamatan adik bayi. "Sehun aku mau tidur saja," katanya kemudian, berusaha mendorong Sehun di atasnya.

Sehun tersenyum, memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi Luhan sebelum bergerak dan berbaring kembali di tempatnya membawa serta Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Kembali pada posisi semula dengan Sehun yang mengusap punggung Luhan, itu tidak terlalu buruk juga, Luhan pikir. Mereka tidak harus bercinta terlalu sering. Ya, mulai sekarang Luhan harus menahan diri sampai adik bayi lahir kelak.

Lahir...

Kata itu mengingatkan Luhan akan sesuatu.

"Sehun?" Ia kembali bicara, mendongak melihat Sehun yang sudah memejamkan mata. Terlalu malu untuk membangunkannya dengan ciuman. "Apa kau sudah tidur?" Ia bertanya.

Sehun membuka matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Sehun, ada sesuatu yang selalu aku pikirkan, dan sebenarnya itu agak menggangguku,"

"Apa itu?"

"Sehun, melahirkan itu...apa akan sakit?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, itu juga yang selalu ia pertanyakan dan membuatnya khawatir akhir-akhir ini. Berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan dokter proses operasi tidak akan terasa sakit karena Luhan akan diberi morfin yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa waktu sepanjang operasi berlangsung.

Namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya...Sehun tidak berani membayangkannya. Kemungkinan terbaiknyapun sebenarnya cukup buruk juga untuk Luhan. Ketika operasinya berhasil dan ia tersadar, Luhan akan menemukan luka sayatan beberapa senti yang di jahit di perutnya. Dan mengenal bagaimana cengengnya Luhan, Sehun yakin dia akan menangis karena itu.

Namun tentu saja, setelahnya dia pasti akan begitu kegirangan mengetahui jika ia memiliki adik bayi mungil yang menandingi keimutannya.

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terasa sakit," jawab Sehun kemudian.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, sungguh."

Luhan mengangguk memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sehun. Ia bergerak menyamankan posisinya di pelukan prianya,

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk itu Sehun," katanya, kemudian menguap dan menutup mata setelah berkata dengan suara kecil; 'maaf sudah menuduhmu yang tidak tidak Sehun' dan juga 'selamat malam Sehun'

Ketika Luhan benar-benar terlelap, Sehun masih disana, terjaga dan hanya menatap wajah tertidur Luhan yang menggemaskan. Tangannya bergerak, mengambil buku catatan Luhan yang masih terletak di atas tempat tidur di dekatnya.

Membaca kembali satu per satu daftar nama-nama aneh yang dibuat Luhan untuk menjadi nama anak mereka kelak, Sehun tersenyum. Si mungil benar-benar tidak kreatif, begitu pikirnya.

Kemudian pandangan Sehun sampai di satu nama yang cukup unik dan menarik perhatiannya.

"Julian?"

Lupakan! Ia bahkan belum tahu jenis kelamin calon anak mereka kelak.

Namun jika anak mereka laki-laki, Sehun berjanji akan memberi nama ini padanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Julian Oh diambil dari nama karakter dari manhwa paforitku di webtoon (bukan raja lemur sengklek yang di madagascar itu yee),**

 **Si Julian Dohk dari family over flower. Soalnya gw keukeuh nganggep Luhan itu Julian, Julian itu Luhan. Dan yakin kalo komikusnya ini emang terinspirasi dari sosok unyu Lulu. Haha pede gewla.**

 **Abis karakter flower boy nya sama. Uda gitu rambutnya mirip lagi sama Lulu yang pas wolf era, warna pink.**

 **Pokoknya gitu deh.**

 **Hehe.**

 **Tapi tetep aja, itu cuma nama kok. Ntar bayangin aja Christ alias Ziyu sebagai si Julian Oh.**

 **.**

 **Oke, niatnya kemaren hari minggu pas libur mo bales semua ripiu yang masuk untuk chap kemaren. Tapi, ya gitu, ide untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini, muncul gitu aja dan akhirnya aku nulis chap 19 ini nyampe malem dan gak sempet bales ripiu kamu (hanya beberapa yang dibales mungkin, itupun rada gajelass ngebalesnya. Maaaaff, abisnya bingung hehe)**

 **Tapi aku selalu baca semua ripiu kamu kok sambil senyum-senyum. Dan sangat menghargai itu. Terimakasiii^^**

 **Ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa ini fast update yang membuat aku bener bener gak konsisten padahal kemaren bilang akan di apdet lebih lama dari biasanya. Hehe.**

 **Ini selesai mentah dalam satu hari. Dan tebak? 4k+ word bruhh. Haha belum pernah gw bikin cerita sepanjang ini tbh. Barangkali karena ini lebih bertele tele dari biasanya.**

 **Oke, yang nanya kapan Lulu lahiran. Itu chapter depan sekaligus menjadi chapter terakhir kayaknya. Meskipun alurnya baru di angan angan dan belum dituangkan menjadi sebuah tulisan.**

 **Dan satu chapter sisanya adalah epilog.**

 **Oke,**

 **Terimakasih**

 **Sampai bertemu chapter depan yorobuunn^^**

 **Inocentbitchy!Lu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	20. Our little cupcake

**H** un **H** an

.

Ulzzang **Chris** as **Julian Oh**

.

* * *

Sehun sudah membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Luhannya yang cantik ketika pulang nanti. Satu jam dalam perjalanan menuju mansion Oh terasa begitu lama, dan itu membuatnya agak gelisah dan tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai.

Sehun sempat berpikir mungkin itu akan menjadi ide yang bagus jika mereka kembali tinggal di apartemen, karena itu akan membuat Sehun lebih cepat bertemu Luhannya tanpa menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dalam perjalanan pulang—ataupun pergi.

Tapi kemudian Sehun berpikir lagi, apartemen mereka memang cukup luas untuk mereka tinggal bertiga—atau berempat dengan satu orang pelayan yang akan mengurusi kebutuhan mereka. Tapi meski begitu, disana tidak memiliki halaman yang luas tempat Julian bisa bermain dengan bebas seperti di mansion.

Julian yang baru berumur empat tahun suka menangkap serangga di halaman belakang. Sama seperti dirinya ketika kecil yang suka menangkap ulat untuk kemudian ia siksa dan potong-potong menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang anak itu lakukan dengan serangga serangga yang dia tangkap. Namun dia punya perasaan jika jagoannya itu tidak akan lakukan apa yang appa-nya lakukan dulu. Karena faktanya selain anak seorang Oh Sehun yang sadis, Julian juga adalah anak seorang Luhan. Manusia berhati lembut yang tidak akan pernah tega bahkan untuk membunuh semut sekalipun.

Dengan semangat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, berharap ia bisa menemukan Luhan yang menunggunya di dalam sana, atau wajah tertidur menggemaskan si mungil yang akan memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka mata ketika mendengar Sehun datang.

Namun kemudian apa yang Sehun lihat adalah apa yang tidak Sehun harapkan terjadi. Luhan memang tidur dengan menggemaskannya di tempat tidur, namun bukan hanya ada Luhan saja yang tidur menggemaskan disana.

 _Oh tidak! Tidak lagi. Ya Tuhan._

Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Memijat pelipisnya kemudian mengembuskan napas dramatis, melihat kedua mahluk imut itu yang kini tengah tertidur berpelukan di atas tempat tidur tanpa selimut yang menutup tubuh mungil keduanya.

Luhan yang mungil memeluk Julian yang lebih mungil. Tangan Luhan yang kecil berada di pinggang Julian, sementara tangan Julian yang lebih kecil berada di wajah Luhan. Keduanya sungguh menggemaskan dengan Julian yang tampak seperti Luhan versi mini.

Mereka memakai piyama dan kaos kaki dengan warna dan motif yang sama, satu yang Sehun juga memilikinya di lemari, hadiah Natal Luhan tahun lalu, sepasang piyama dan kaos kaki lucu untuk suami dan anaknya tercinta, juga untuk dirinya sendiri tentu saja. Sehun hanya memakainya sekali saat malam setelah Natal (itupun karena Luhan memaksanya) dan ia menolak untuk memakainya lagi kapanpun karena mereka terlalu feminim untuk Sehun yang jantan.

Ujung hidung kecil baba dan erzi **[1]** itu saling bersentuhan dengan mulut keduanya yang sama sama terbuka sedikit, menguarkan deru nafas halus nan lembut yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telinga Sehun.

Itu membuat ia nyaris melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika Baby Juli akan mengganggu kegiatan kesukaan appa dan babanya jika ia di biarkan tetap disana. (Yang mana itu sudah sangat sering ia lakukan ketika kapanpun terbangun dari tidur di kamarnya dan mengeluh takut tidur sendiri disana).

Sehun memang tidak suka jika Baby Juli tidur bersama ia dan Luhan, dan mengganggu kegiatan malam hari mereka. Namun lebih dari itu, Sehun lebih tidak suka jika anak laki-lakinya ini masih tidur dengan orang tua di usianya yang menginjak empat tahun, tahun ini.

Dengan lembut Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan di pinggang kecil Julian dan pergerakan kecil tersebut mengusik Luhan dari tidurnya.

"Sehun?" Luhan memanggil dengan suara yang serak dan dahi yang berkerut berusaha membuka mata.

Sehun menggendong Baby Juli di pundaknya, si mungil satu ini melenguh sesaat sebelum kembali tenang di gendongan appa-nya. "Aku akan memindahkan dia ke kamarnya,"

"Hmm." Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Beberapa menit setelah itu Sehun kembali, ia membuka kemejanya sementara Luhan hanya menatap pergerakannya yang tengah berganti baju sambil bersender di kepala ranjang.

Sehun merasa tidak perlu mandi. Karena ia berniat untuk menjadi kotor lagi setelah ini.

Ia ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang di samping Luhan setelah selesai berganti pakaian kantornya dengan piyama. Pria itu membawa si mungilnya ke dalam pelukannya sementara Luhan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Sehun seraya mengusap dada prianya dengan tempo lambat.

"Juli ketakutan lagi tidur sendiri di kamarnya, katanya ada tangan monster yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela." Luhan berkata.

"Aku pikir ada yang salah dengan anak itu, dia anak laki-laki tapi penakut begitu, aku yakin monster yang dimaksud hanya ranting pohon di depan kamarnya."

Luhan cemberut tidak suka, dan memukul dada Sehun pelan. "Itu 'kan wajar Sehun, Juli masih kecil,"

"Umur segitu aku bahkan sudah berani tidur di loteng sendiri saat ayahku menghukumku,"

"Oh." Luhan merespon dengan nada tidak peduli. "Lagipula siapa yang akan menghukumnya dengan mengurungnya di loteng? Aku tidak sejahat Papa Mertua!" kata Luhan. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Juli anakku, tentu saja dia seperti itu."

Sehun mengangkat alis pada si mungil, mengerti satu hal. "Oh, jadi kau seperti itu ya? Mengira ranting pohon adalah tangan monster?"

"A-aku...tidak!" Luhan menyangkal, namun wajahnya memerah, karena tuduhan Sehun sesungguhnya memang benar, sementara Sehun tertawa untuk itu. "Sudahlah, tidak usah di bahas, aku yakin kau memindahkan Juli bukan hanya untuk berdebat seperti ini denganku,"

Sehun berdecak. "Ah, kau benar." Kemudian mengangkat dagu Luhan dan mengecup bibir merahnya sekilas. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sayang, kita jarang bercinta akhir-akhir ini, aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya semalaman penuh dan membuatmu menjerit-jerit memohon aku untuk menumbuk lubangmu keras-keras."

Luhan tersenyum dan bergerak untuk menempatkan ciuman di rahang Sehun kemudian berbisik menggoda. "Kau membuat lubangku berkedut menantikanmu Mr. Oh Sehun," katanya, membalas kata-kata kotor Sehun tanpa malu-malu lagi seperti dulu.

Kemudian setelahnya, bibir mereka menyatu, saling melumat satu sama lain dengan Sehun yang lebih mendominasi, menguasai rongga mulut Luhan dengan lidahnya. Tangan Luhan meremas piyama Sehun, sementara tangan Sehun menahan kepala Luhan. Ia menempatkan kepala si mungil kemudian dengan hati-hati di atas bantal tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tangan Sehun menyelinap ke balik piyama Luhan, mengelus kulit sehalus bayi itu yang kini terdapat bekas luka jahitan _caesar_ disana. Menghasilkan rengekan menggemaskan si mungil diantara gerakan bibirnya yang berusaha mengimbangi lumatan suaminya.

Ciuman Sehun kemudian turun menyusuri rahang, leher dan bahunya yang tersingkap. Tangannya semakin turun menyelinap ke dalam celana Luhan, mengusap pusat Luhan yang mulai bereaksi sama seperti miliknya. Luhan bernapas putus asa seiring usapan Sehun yang kian berubah menjadi tusukan-tusukan liar menggoda lubangnya.

"O-ough, Sehunh...Sehunh." Luhan menggelinjang, menggigit bibirnya ketika jari besar Sehun mulai berusaha menerobos masuk lubangnya. Ia meremas punggung piyama Sehun, seolah ia akan jatuh dari ketinggian jika tidak melakukan itu.

Menyeringai, Sehun berbisik menggoda tepat di telinga Luhan. "Apa sayang? Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Kau ingin adikku juga menusuk dan menumbuk lubangmu dan membuatmu menjerit nikmat hmm?"

"Se-Sehunh...apa kau mengunci pintu?" Luhan bertanya diantara napasnya yang berantakan.

"Pintu? Oh tentu saja sudah sayang, jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada yang berani masuk." Sehun menjawab tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu, ia mengisaratkan Sehun untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya, jelas tidak mengerti dan tidak suka Luhan menghentikan pekerjaan favoritnya, menggoda Luhan dan membuat ia mendesahkan namanya.

Wajah Luhan berubah khawatir. "Sehun, bagaimana kalau Juli bangun dan menemukan aku tidak ada di sampingnya."

Sehun menghela napas. "Luhan, dia sudah cukup besar untuk tidur sendiri, Julian akan baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi—"

Dan tepat setelah itu terdengar suara pintu yang di gedor-gedor dari luar di sertai suara teriakan Julian yang memanggil Luhan.

"BABA BABA BABA!"

Dengan cepat Luhan turun dari tempat tidur, membenarkan letak pakaiannya dan pergi membuka pintu.

"Ada apa sayang?" Luhan bertanya dan segera membawa Julian yang menangis dalam gendongannya.

"Baba, Juli takut, bolehkah Juli tidur dengan Baba dan Appa lagi?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saj—"

"Tidak Julian! Kau tidak boleh tidur dengan Appa dan Baba lagi mulai sekarang, kau ini sudah cukup besar untuk tidur sendiri!" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan cepat.

"Tapi Appa, ada monster di jendela,"

"Monster itu tidak ada Julian! Kau seorang laki-laki jangan cengeng dan penakut! Kembali ke kamarmu atau Appa akan mengurungmu di loteng!"

"Sehun!" Luhan menjauhkan Julian dari Sehun ketika Sehun hendak mengambil Julian di gendongannya. Ia menatap Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja pria itu katakan pada anak mereka.

"Babaaa..." Julian ketakutan, menangis semakin kencang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Luhan, tidak berani menatap appa yang lagi-lagi memarahinya.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau tega sekali memberi ancaman seperti itu pada anak kecil! Julian anakmu Sehun!"

"Ya, karena dia anakku, aku ingin membiasakannya tidur sendiri dan tidak manja seperti itu! Kemarikan anakku!"

"Tidak! Aku yang melahirkannya! Julian anakku!" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tampang siap perang sementara membuat gestur seolah melindungi anaknya dari monster. "Tidak apa sayang, Baba akan menemanimu di kamarmu dan baba akan menghajar monsternya," katanya, mengusap rambut Julian.

"Luhan! Kau tidak boleh lakukan itu, biarkan Julian tidur sendiri!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya! Dia anakku!"

"Dia juga anakku, dan aku tidak mau jika anakku jadi seorang yang penakut dan cengeng sepertimu karena kau terlalu memanjakannya!"

"O-Oh Sehun..."

 _Oh tidak. Tidak lagi._

Luhan berkedip menatap Sehun dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca siap menangis. _Jahat sekali._

"Luhan, aku—"

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" bentaknya menghindari Sehun yang hendak menyentuhnya. Luhan kemudian benar-benar menangis. Ia berbalik keluar dari kamar membawa serta Julian yang masih belum menghentikan tangisnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang begitu menyesali apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

.

Malam itu Sehun hanya berguling-guling frustasi di tempat tidur. Ia tidak terbiasa tidur tanpa Luhan di sampingnya. Dan lagi, ia tidak bisa tidur karena merasa bersalah, lagi lagi tidak bisa menjaga mulut kurang ajarnya yang menghina Luhan.

"Sial! Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu!" Sehun mengembuskan napas menatap sisi kosong tempat tidur disampingnya. Tempat dimana Luhan biasa terkulai lemas dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu yang begitu sensual setelah sesi percintaan mereka yang panas.

"Argh! Ini membuatku gila!" _Dari sekian banyak ekspresi Luhan, kenapa itu yang terlintas di kepalaku!_

Merasa ini cukup, Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian menyibak selimut dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar.

Masuk kamar Julian yang di dominasi warna biru (warna yang Sehun pilihkan), Sehun melihat Luhan dan Julian disana dengan posisi yang sama. Sehun mengacak rambut mangkok jagoan cengengnya dan menempatkan satu kecupan sayang di dahinya. "Maafkan Appa," bisik Sehun.

Di balik sikap Sehun yang keras pada Julian, rasa sayang Sehun tidak kalah besarnya dari rasa sayang Luhan pada Julian. Hanya saja Sehun tidak ingin terlalu memanjakan Julian sebagaimana yang selalu Luhan lakukan.

Sehun ingin Julian memiliki pribadi yang tangguh, kuat dan mandiri, agar dia menjadi orang hebat kelak seperti dirinya yang disegani dan ditakuti banyak orang.

Namun sepertinya itu akan sangat sulit, karena mengingat Julian lebih banyak memiliki kepribadian Luhan dibanding dirinya. Dia cengeng, penakut dan lembek seperti perempuan.

Namun tentu saja, itu tidak akan mustahil jika Sehun mendidik Julian dengan tegas sebagaimana apa yang di lakukan appa nya dulu pada dirinya hingga dia menjadi manusia bermental baja seperti sekarang. Namun sepertinya itu juga sulit karena Luhan yang terlalu memanjakan Julian dan selalu menentang kehendaknya.

Sehun menepatkan tangannya di bawah leher dan lutut Luhan setelah menyingkirkan tangan Julian di wajah Luhan, kemudian mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Sehun menutup pintu kamar Julian perlahan tanpa suara dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan Luhan dalam gendongannya.

Merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun, Luhan terbangun dan menyadari ia berada di gendongan Sehun. "Sehun..." bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Sehun menempatkan Luhan di tempat tidur, di sisi yang memang seharusnya tempat ia berada. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu,"

Luhan tersenyum lembut tanda ia memaafkannya. Asalkan Sehun minta maaf, tentu saja Luhan akan selalu memaafkan apapun kesalahan Sehun.

"Sehun, kau harus minta maaf pada Juli juga, kau kasar sekali tadi, jangan sampai dia berpikir kau membencinya,"

"Ya, aku sudah melakukannya barusan dan aku akan melakukannya lagi besok saat dia bangun,"

"Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu," kata Luhan.

"Yah, tentu saja, dia pemaaf sepertimu." Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang kini mulai kembali seperti dulu saat sebelum ia hamil dan melahirkan.

"Ya, dan dia cengeng dan penakut juga seperti aku." Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Ye—ah maksudku Luhan, bukan berarti sifat sepertimu itu buruk, hanya saja kau tahu, Julian akan menjadi seorang pemimpin besar menggantikan aku di masa depan nanti, dan untuk jadi seperti itu dia harus menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tangguh sepertiku."

Luhan menyentuh wajah Sehun di depannya dan Sehun mengecup tangan mungil itu. "Sehun, biarkan Juli jadi dirinya sendiri," katanya. "Dan tentang itu, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya? Kita bisa membuatnya lagi yang sepertimu kapanpun."

Sehun mengernyit. "Luhan, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kita bisa membuat dua atau tiga lagi, atau lebih banyak dari itu. Ah, lebih banyak bukannya lebih bagus Sehun?"

Mendengar itu Sehun mendengus. "Astaga, seseorang tolong ingatkan aku siapa yang dulu menangis dan tidak bisa tidur seminggu sebelum di operasi, atau yang setiap hari bangun tengah malam lalu menangis dan terus mengeluh sakit setelah melahirkan."

Luhan bahkan tidak mau makan ketika itu. Tepat setelah Luhan terbangun pasca melahirkan dan menyadari memiliki luka jahitan di perutnya ia pikir apapun yang ia makan akan keluar dari sana. Teori yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal itu sukses membuat ia menolak apapun makanan yang diberikan.

Itu sampai kemudian Sehun memaksanya, memasukan makanan yang harus Luhan makan kedalam mulutnya sendiri (meski ia tidak suka rasa bubur rumah sakit yang menyentuh lidahnya) dan membuka paksa mulut Luhan dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menyuapi si mungil langsung melalui mulutnya sendiri. Luhan tidak bisa berontak karena pergerakan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

Luhan cemberut. "Tapi tetap saja Sehun, aku bisa melakukannya dan bisa bertahan 'kan?"

"Ya, setelah kau membuatku tidak tidur selama 3 hari, dan nyaris membunuh Kris Wu karena berpikir dia dokter yang tidak becus menanganimu."

Sehun tidak pernah tidak tidur selama itu, namun ia melakukannya untuk pertama kali saat Luhan tak kunjung sadar selama tiga hari setelah operasi. Ia berada di samping Luhan sepanjang waktu, menggenggam tangannya dan terus membisikan kata-kata yang mungkin orang tidak akan percaya jika seorang Oh Sehun pernah mengatakan itu.

"Dan kau menangis saat itu." Luhan menambahkan.

"Aku? Tidak!" Sehun menyangkal dan Luhan menyipitkan mata pada Sehun tanda ia tidak percaya. "Oke, mungkin sedikit," kata Sehun mengakui. "Oh, ingatkan aku untuk memecat si Pelayan Do setelah ini." Karena sudah bisa di pastikan jika Kyungsoo-lah yang memberi tahu Luhan tentang ini.

Luhan hanya memutar mata untuk itu. Ia sudah sejak lama berhenti percaya akan ancaman kosong Sehun yang satu ini.

"Omong-omong kau sudah merasakan sakitnya sekali, kupikir kau tidak akan mau merasakannya lagi,"

"Selama sehun di sampingku aku rasa aku mau melakukannya bahkan meski seratus kali lagi sekalipun."

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan tampak sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dia katakan, meski itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

Menangkup wajah Luhan, Sehun mengecup hidungnya yang kecil. "Astaga, kau benar-benar si mungil yang berbahaya." Kemudian ia menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman, membuat si mungil tertawa senang sekaligus geli. "Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil untukmu melahirkan seratus kali lagi," kata Sehun. "Tapi baiklah, kau mungkin bisa bertahan untuk dua atau tiga kali lagi."

Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak. Sepuluh kali lagi," katanya.

Sebelum Sehun bisa protes dan mengatakan apapun lagi, Luhan sudah membungkam Sehun dengan ciuman. Kemudian memulai program-membuat-banyak-anak mereka.

Dan begitulah, kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang di penuhi konflik dan perbedaan pendapat akan selalu berakhir dengan penyelesaian yang terlalu sederhana.

Luhan yang sejak kecil tidak memiliki orang tua akan menjadi orang tua dari ke sebelas anaknya kelak bersama Sehun. Sementara Sehun, seorang yang dulu hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri menjadi seorang yang akan bertanggung jawab serta mencintai Luhannya yang cantik beserta ke sebelas anaknya kelak bersama Luhan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Dan tentu saja, mereka sama-sama tidak sabar sampai hari itu terjadi.

.

.

 **~owari~**

* * *

 **[1]** Anak laki-laki (mamdarin)

* * *

 **Hehe, sekian dan terimakasih yorobun.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita hunhan by hunfabb berikutnya^^**

 **Ada satu chapter bonus lagi untuk ini, yang mau baca silahkan menunggu, yang gamau baca silahkan...ng...tau dah kekekekek~~**

 **Terimakasih untuk;**

 **300+ fav**

 **300+ fol**

 **1k+ review**

 **Dan juga silent reader yang lebih banyak dari jumlah fav, fol, dan ripiu.**

 **Terkhusus untuk review, maaf gak bisa bales satu satu, tapi aku selalu baca setiap ripiu kamu kok dan sangat menghargai itu^^ terimakasiihh^^**

.

.

 **520!**


End file.
